Knock Knock!: Wizarding World of Flo
by Annelies Shofia
Summary: Flo, putri sulung Dudley penyihir. Susah payah Dudley mempertaruhkan harga dirinya di depan Harry demi kebaikan putrinya. Begitu pula Harry, ia harus mau menjaga keponakannya di dunianya yang baru. Flo berubah bak jembatan penengah antara ayah dan pamannya. Namun, sesuatu terjadi pada Flo. Mampukah Duddley mempertahankan kepercayaan pada Harry? Bisakah Harry menjaga Flo? Sequel KK
1. Persiapan Flo

**_Hi, everyone!_**

Setelah banyak juga yang minta sequel dari fic "Knock Knock!" yang terakhir Anne tulis. Ini, nih.. Anne buat cerita lanjutannya. Anne akan memfokuskan cerita ini pada kehidupan Flo di dunia sihir dan dinamika hubungan keluarga Dudley dengan keluarga Harry. Untuk rate, Anne pilih menurunkan rate meski di chapter ini masih kemasukan sedikit unsur mature dari bahasanya saja.

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah support Anne.. Anne seneng punya teman-teman seperti kalian semua! Langsung saja yuk! :)

 ** _Happy reading!_**

* * *

Ginny terkekeh melihat Hermione begitu kesusahan membersihkan bagian tubuh Hugo setelah bayi dua bulan itu buang air besar. Selama beberapa bulan setelah putranya lahir, Hermione belum begitu cekatan membersihkan Hugo. Tidak seperti saat Rose bayi dulu, Hermione begitu merasa berbeda saat mengurusi bayi laki-lakinya ini.

"Bersihkan bagian depan dan belakangnya. Jangan lama-lama, nanti Hugo kedinginan," pesan Ginny. Ia gemas juga mengamati Hermione sejak beberapa menit lalu belum juga selesai mengurus anaknya sendiri.

Sang kakak ipar mendesah lemas namun masih terus menyapukan kapas basah ke kulit pantat Hugo. "Aduh, aku masih belum terbiasa mengurus bayi laki-laki," kata Hermione pelan.

"Nah, Hugo putramu sendiri, kan, Mione?" Ginny berdiri dari duduknya untuk menenangkan Lily yang menangis. "Apa bedanya?"

"Yaa, tubuh perempuan dan laki-laki, kan, berbeda. Jadi—"

"Kau malu melihat tubuh telanjang putramu sendiri? Merlin, kau sebelumnya bahkan sudah melihat jauh lebih parah dari ini saat membuatnya, bukan begitu Hermione— Ouch!"

Tutup bedak bayi milik Hugo seketika melayang ke dahi Ginny. Penekanan kata 'membuatnya' yang Ginny ucapkan sambil melihat ke arah Hugo menyiratkan satu bukti bahwa tidak mungkin Hermione malu melihat tubuh bayi laki-lakinya sendiri. Sedangkan dengan lahirnya Hugo, Ginny sangat yakin tak mungkin Hermione tidak pernah melihat yang jauh lebih parah dari sekadar melihat bayi laki-laki telanjang.

"Aku yakin Ron memiliki teknik sendiri saat bersamamu. Aku akan tanya Ron untuk memastikan bahwa dia pernah telan—"

"Cukup, Mrs. Potter. Jangan mengotori telinga bayi-bayi ini dengan urusan kamar orang tuanya!" Hermione menatap tajam Ginny yang terkiki geli lantas melanjutkan memasang popok Hugo. "Yups, aku sudah selesai, jadi kita jadi ke rumah sepupu Harry?" tanya Hermione mengubah topik pembicaraan.

Ginny mengangguk. Ponselnya menyala saat pesan singkat Sarah Dursley masuk. Istri Dudley itu mengirimkan pesan bahwa ia dan putrinya, Flo, sudah kembali ke rumah setelah menyusul Flo pulang dari kindergartennya. Seperti informasi dadakan yang sebelumnya sempat disampaikan Harry, Ginny diminta untuk menyusul Flo dan mengantarkannya ke Kementerian. Harry sedikit terlambat karena urusan rapat sehingga tidak sempat jika harus menyusul Flo sendiri.

"Jadi benar, anak sepupu Harry yang tukang bully itu penyihir?" tanya Hermione menyalakan mobilnya. Para bayi diposisikan nyaman dibangku khusus yang sudah dipasang sebelumnya di bangku tengah. Ginny memilih duduk di bangku belakang untuk menemani dua anak-anak itu.

"Ya, aku juga terkejut saat semalam Dudley rela datang sambil.. yeah tampak sekali dia begitu ingin meminta bantuan Harry untuk putrinya. Karena kata Dudley, ia sangat yakin Harry bisa membantunya untuk urusan ini. Sungguh, Dudley sedikit banyak berubah," cerita Ginny tentang Dudley yang berkunjung tengah malam ke rumahnya hanya untuk meminta pertolongan Harry untuk menetralkan hasil sihir Flo yang mengubah gulingnya menjadi separuh tikus.

Setelah coba ditenangkan, Dudley akhirnya bersedia untuk menyerahkan urusan putrinya yang positif penyihir untuk dibantu segalanya oleh Harry. "Ya, semoga dengan putrinya yang juga seorang penyihir bisa membuat hubungan Harry dan Dudley semakin baik."

"Semoga saja, Mione."

Merekapun berlalu melintasi jalanan perumahan menuju kediaman Dudley.

* * *

Seorang anak kecil cantik berdiri di tiang teras saat sebuah mobil hitam memasuki pekarangan rumahnya. Ia kemudian berbalik menatap ke arah pintu dan memanggil sang ibu. "Mummy, Aunty Ginny datang!" teriaknya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, munculah wanita berperut besar berjalan sedikit terseok-seok mendekati gadis itu. Ia tersenyum dengan wajah sedikit pucat. "Hai, Ginny," panggilnya.

"Oh, apakah itu Lily, Aunt Ginny?" tanya Flo sambil mengayuh-gayuhkan tangannya ke arah buntalan kain yang digendong Ginny.

Ginny merendahkan tubuhnya dan memperlihatkan Lily kecil yang sedang terlelap di balik selimutnya. "Hai, Lily. Aku sudah tak sabar menunggu adikku lahir," kata Flo mengelus dahi kecil Lily.

"Sebentar lagi, sayang!" jawab Ginny sambil memperbaiki poni Flo.

Hermione, yang kesusahan menggendong Hugo mendekat lantas memperhatikan lekat-lekat wajah Sarah. Wanita hamil itu seperti sedang menahan sesuatu. "Sarah, kau tak apa?" tanya Hermione. Tangan yang terbebas dari menggendong Hugo diletakkannya di atas perut besar Sarah. Merasakan gejolak sang janin di dalam sana.

Wajah Hermione berubah panik, "kontraksi?" tanyanya diikuti anggukan pelan Sarah.

Di sisinya, Flo kebingungan dengan percakapan ibu dan para bibinya. Ia melirik Ginny mencari penjelasan tentang keadaan ibunya. "Mummy—"

"Tidak apa, sayang. Adikmu sebentar lagi akan lahir, jadi Mummy sedikit kesakitan. Kau tenang saja, ya!" bisik Ginny. "Berapa lama, Sarah?" tanyanya lagi.

"Masih beberapa jam. Masih lama. Aku masih bisa tahan, kok," ujar Sarah lantas mempersilakan Hermione dan Ginny masuk.

Rumah Dudley rapi dan penuh dengan mainan. Itulah penilaian Ginny dan Hermione saat kaki mereka menginjakkan kaki di ruang tamu. Seperti yang pernah diceritakan Harry, sejak kecil Dudley dibesarkan dengan banyak mainan dari kedua orang tuanya. Bahkan satupun tidak ada yang dibagi untuk Harry. Sangat besar kemungkinan jika keturunan Dudleypun akan diperlakukan sama seperti dirinya dulu. "Dudley juga memanjakan putrinya, Gin—" bisik Hermione.

"Apa kalian langsung saja mengajak Flo? Bagaimana dengan Harry?" tanya Sarah.

Ginny mengangguk, "Harry tetap yang akan mengantar Flo, Sarah. Tapi Harry tidak bisa menjemput. Dia masih ada urusan dengan pekerjaannya. Jadi," Ginny melihat ke arah Flo yang asik bermain dengan Hugo dari gendongan Hermione. "Nanti aku yang akan mengantar Flo ke tempat kerja Harry. Baru Harry yang akan mengantarkan ke tempat sahabatku yang bisa menetralkan sementara kekuatan Flo," tutur Ginny dengan nada bersahabat.

"Selama aku dan Flo pergi, Hermione akan menemanimu di sini bersama anak-anak. Aku akan kembali secepatnya setelah aku memastikan Flo sudah berada dalam pengawasan Harry."

"Tapi, Ginny—"

"Jangan menolah, Sarah. Kau sedang hamil. Kau saja sudah merasakan kontraksinya semakin cepat. Kami tak tega meninggalkanmu sendiri," kata Hermione memaksa.

Sudah sejak semalam, Ginny memikirkan cara agar Sarah tak sendiri selama Flo bersama Harry. Itulah mengapa Ginny mengajak Hermione untuk ikut datang ke rumah Dudley saat menjemput Flo. Untungnya, Hermione berbesar hati untuk membantu. Ya, tentu saja Ginny butuh bantuan. Tidak mungkin ia memaksa Dudley bolos bekerja hanya untuk menemani Sarah yang sendirian di rumah.

"Kau istri Dudley, sepupu suamiku. Jadi, kau juga keluarga kami, Sarah. Jangan memandang kami orang lain, kita keluarga. Dengan Hermione ataupun kakak-kakakku yang lain. Kita saling tolong. Kau tenang, ya," Ginny memeluk singkat melalui sisi tubuh Sarah untuk menghindari tertekannya perut Sarah maupun Lily yang masih ia gendong.

Sarah menyeka air matanya terharu. Ia salut dengan para penyihir wanita di hadapannya itu. Dulu, Dudley sempat bercerita bahwa ia memiliki kenangan tidak baik selama kanak-kanan bersama Harry. Meski perlahan Dudley mengakui bahwa tindakannya dulu adalah salah, Dudley tetap tak enak jika harus berurusan lagi dengan Harry maupun teman-teman penyihirnya. Sarah sempat melarang Dudley untuk memutus hubungan keluarga antara suaminya itu dengan Harry. Meski keduanya masih sering saling bungkam jika bertemu, paling tidak Sarah berhasil membuat Dudley mau bertemu tatap muka dengan sepupunya.

Saling berkirim surat ucapan natal dan mengantar anak-anak mereka bertemu untuk bermain adalah cara sederhana agar tali kasih keluarga Dudley dengan Harry tak hilang begitu saja. Dengan adanya fakta bahwa Flo, putri Dudley juga seorang penyihir, Sarah begitu yakin Dudley maupun dirinya mau tidak mau akan berurusan lagi dengan Harry dan para penyihir itu.

Sarah juga berharap bahwa keputusan mereka kembali menjalin hubungan baik dengan Harry adalah keputusan yang tepat. Kesalahan masa lalu akan perlahan terobati. Ya, Sarah semakin yakin ia memiliki keluarga dan sahabat baru yang baik.

"Aku titip Lily dulu, aku akan segera kembali setelah aku mengantarkan Lily pada Harry." Ginny meletakkan Lily di kursi bayi yang sengaja ia bawa dari rumah. Hermione langsung menyerahkan kunci mobilnya pada Ginny.

"Naik mobil?" tanya Sarah kebingungan.

Hermione mengangguk. "Tidak ada akses untuk bisa menuju ke Kementerian dari rumah, walaupun dengan jalur perapian, ahh.. mungkin kita bisa membuat juga jalur floo di rumah ini. Cepat atau lambat itu akan sangat dibutuhkan," Hermione menunjuk perapian keluarga Dudley tak jauh dari tempat mereka berkumpul.

Sarah semakin bingung dengan istilah-istilah baru yang ia dengar. "Ow maaf, jadi maksudku ada jalur perapian untuk kita bisa menuju ke tempat tujuan dengan cepat. Tinggal masuk ke dalam perapian dan mengucapkan tempat tujuan sembari menjatuhkan segenggam bubuk floo. Itu bubuk khusus yang kami gunakan. Mungkin kami bisa bantu mengurusnya kalau kau bersedia," jelas Hermione.

"Kalau itu membantu, aku dan Dudley pasti setuju," jawab Sarah. Ia pelan-pelan mengerti bagaimana jalan pikiran para penyihir yang memiliki banyak kejutan.

"Baiklah, mungkin kau bicarakan dulu dengan Dudley. Kalau setuju, Harry akan mengurusnya di Kementerian. Harus ada proses juga dari pihak Kementerian." Ucap Ginny. Setelah berpamitan, ia dan Flo bergegas masuk mobil dan menuju salah satu box telepon umum untuk mengantarkan mereka ke Kementerian.

* * *

Banyak hal baru yang akhirnya Flo lihat di dunia yang akan segera ia dalami itu. Ginny mengajaknya ke pusat kota, masuk ke dalam box telepon umum dan turun ke dasar tanah menuju sebuah ruangan luas penuh manusia saling sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

"Pakaian mereka aneh-aneh, Aunty! Wow, mereka menghilang dan muncul dari asap hijau itu? Kok bisa?"

Satu persatu pertanyaan Flo semakin membuat Ginny gemas. Anak lima tahun itu penuh dengan rasa ingin tahu yang dalam. Pelan-pelan Ginny pun menjelaskan tentang apa yang sempat Flo lihat dan temui.

"Mereka bekerja di beberapa departemen, Flo. Jadi, seragam mereka tidak sama. Kalaupun yang berjubah atau pakaian biasa seperti kita, mungkin itu tamu atau penyihir yang ingin mengurus sesuatu di kementerian. Sekarang, kita masuk lift dulu agar cepat sampai ke tempat Uncle Harry. Ok!"

Flo sangat excited ketika memasuki lift. Beberapa penyihir yang berada dalam satu lift dengan Ginny dan Flo saling bertukar salam. Bahkan banyak dari mereka begitu mengenal Ginny. Tentu saja, siapa yang tak kenal dengan suaminya.

"Ow, Mrs. Potter, selamat sore. Wah, akhirnya saya bertemu Anda juga di sini," sapa seseorang yang berdiri di belakang Ginny. Wanita bermata biru cerah dengan seragam Auror menyapanya dengan ramah.

Ginny terkejut bukan main dengan siapa yang baru saja menyapanya. "Helen!" panggil Ginny. Helen adalah salah satu anak buah Harry yang ditugaskan ke luar negeri selama beberapa bulan. "Terakih kita bertemu saat Anda masih mengandung. Maaf saya tidak sempat berkunjung untuk menengok bayi Anda, Mrs. Potter."

"Ahh, tak apa Helen. Lily sudah tiga bulan sekarang. Berkunjunglah ke rumah," Ginny tersenyum.

"Lily? Perempuan? Aaaggghh pasti lucu sekali, mirip siapa? Mr. Potter lagi?" tanya Helen begitu penasaran.

Ginny terkikik sebentar lantas menjawab, "kali ini akhirnya mirip aku. Kecil dan berambut merah. Walapun banyak orang yang sudah melihatnya jika Lily tersenyum wajahnya bisa berubah mirip Harry," katanya bercanda.

"Aku mungkin harus memastikan sendiri nanti, Mrs. Potter!" Helen tertawa sampai matanya berair. Ia berhenti tertawa saat menyadari ada anak kecil yang ikut berdiri di sisi Ginny.

Helen menunjuk ke arah Flo dan bertanya, "gadis kecil ini siapa, Mrs. Potter?"

"Ow, ini Florence. Keponakanku. Harry mau mengajaknya keluar, mangkanya aku mengantarkannya kemari. Harry ada di ruangannya?"

"Tadi Mr. Potter masih memimpin rapat divisi utama, tapi mungkin sudah selesai."

Sesampainya di departemen tujuan. Ginny, Flo, dan Helen keluar dari lift dan saling berpamitan. Helen masuk ke bagian hukum untuk mengurus laporan tugas luar negerinya sementara Ginny dan Flo menuju bagian divisi Auror, tepatnya ruangan Harry.

Flo menarik pinggiran pakaian Ginny sampai sang bibi melihat ke arahnya. "Iya, sayang?"

"Uncle Harry orang terkenal, ya? Banyak sekali yang menyapa kita tadi—"

"Semua orang yang bertemu harus saling sapa. Untuk menghargai satu sama lain. Jadi bukan berarti yang disapa adalah orang terkenal saja, Flo!" suara Harry muncul dari salah satu sudut ruangan sambil membawa satu tumpuk map dan gulungan perkamen di tangannya.

Flo mendelik senang melihat pamannya sudah ada di belakangnya. "Ow, kau sudah sampai rupanya," kata Harry sambil memeluk tubuh Flo.

"Sudah selesai rapatnya?" tanya Ginny. Harry kembali berdiri setelah merunduk menyamakan tinggi Flo. Ia mengecup bibir istrinya lantas menjawab, "sudah. Dan sekarang siap berangkat." Ucar Harry.

"Oke, kalau begitu aku langsung pulang saja. Flo, baik-baik dengan Uncle, ya!"

Namun Flo berubah muram saat sang bibi ternyata tak ikut bersama mereka. "Kenapa tak ikut bersama kita, Aunty?" tanya Flo sedih.

"Loh, kan Mummy masih dirumah—"

"Nah, benar juga! Kau meninggalkan Sarah sendirian di rumahnya?" potong Harry terdengar panik. Ia tidak sempat memikirkan keadaan Sarah jika Flo ia ajak keluar sementara Dudley pasti masih bekerja.

Tangan Ginny mengelus pelan dada suaminya sembari tersenyum. "Jangan panik, Mr. Potter. Aku bahkan sudah memikirkannya sebelum aku menjemput Flo. Aku meminta Hermione untuk ikut ke rumah Dudley. Ya, untuk sementara waktu menjaga Sarah agar tak sendirian. Kasihan dia sudah merasakan kontraksi."

Harry begitu kagum dengan istrinya itu. Di saat ia melupakan sesuatu yang juga penting, disitulah Ginny sering menjadi penolongnya. Harry sangat beruntung memiliki istri seperti Ginny. "Kau sungguh luar biasa, Ginny!" bisik Harry.

"Aku sudah sering mendengar rayuan itu, Mr. Potter," Ginny menyeringai geli.

"Hey, itu bukan rayuan, Mrs. Potter. Tapi pujian, ahh lagi pula aku sudah lama tidak memujimu seperti itu setiap malam seperti dulu. Tapi.. ya, aku akan bersabar satu minggu lagi. Satu minggu selesai, kan?" Bisik Harry dengan nada menggoda.

Ginny mengecup kepala Flo kemudian beralih mengecup bibir Harry. "Aduh sabar, lah! Paling tidak setelah masa suburku. Kita sudah sepakat tiga anak cukup. Iya, kan? Bye, semua!"

Flo melambaikan tangannya bersemangat ke arah Ginny sementara Harry mendesah pasrah mengiringi istrinya pergi kembali masuk ke dalam lift.

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

 **#**

Bagaimana? Sorry ini masih awal, jadi ikuti terus kisahnya. Ada konflik yang sudah Anne rancang nanti untuk fic ini. Anne tunggu reviewnya!

 _ **Thanks,**_

Anne xoxo


	2. Magical Therapy

_**Hi, everyone!**_

Anne muncul lagi siap dengan chapter ke Dua. Kali ini kisahnya dominan ke hubungan paman sama keponakannya. Nah, ada yang punya paman favorit? Kayak Flo sama Harry? Anne punya, loh! Dulu waktu kecil ada salah satu Om yang deket banget. Apa-apa dibeliin, tapi kalo sekarang, ya, sudah enggak. Anaknya sendiri sekarang yang dimanja. Toh, Anne juga udah gede! Hehehe.. :)

Oh, ya, Anne terima kasih buat teman-teman yang sudah fav, follow, ataupun review seperti **ninismsafitri, Afadh, DiahImbarsiwi15, , dan syarazeina** , kalian luar biasa! Terima kasih! *peluk dari jauh* ^_^

Langsung saja, yuk!

 _ **Happy reading!**_

* * *

"Baiklah, kita akan berangkat sebentar lagi. Tapi," Harry merendahkan tubuhnya demi menyamakan tinggi sambil membenarkan poni depan sang keponakan. Ada keinginan baru melintas di kepala Harry jika suatu saat si bungsupun juga memiliki poni seperti Flo dengan rambut merahnya. Tapi itu nanti. Lily hanyalah bayi tiga bulan yang belum cukup memiliki rambut. Ya, meskipun sejak lahir Lily maupun kedua putra Harry lainnya, lahir dengan keadaan memiliki rambut yang tebal. Sudah jelas dari gen siapa.

Harry kembali berdiri dan menggandeng tangan kiri Flo. "Uncle mau mengembalikan berkas-berkas ini ke ruangan Uncle baru kita berangkat. Mau?" kata Harry. Flo menggangguk mau kemudian mengikuti langkah Harry masuk ke area kantor divisi Auror.

Beberapa meja kerja masih dipenuhi oleh beberapa Auror yang mempersiapkan diri untuk kembali pulang. Ada yang sedang mengganti seragam mereka, mengemasi kertas dan perkamen, menumpuk memo-memo, sampai menyempatkan bergosip bagi beberapa Auror wanita. Harry menyapa ramah mereka yang masih berada di sana.

"Selamat sore, semua! Belum pulang?" tanya Harry masih mengandeng Flo masuk.

Seseorang tersenyum pada Harry sambil menunjukkan tas kerjanya. "Aku sudah siap pulang, Mr. Potter. Dan.. aahh, itu putrimu? Bukannya dia baru lahir beberapa bulan yang lalu?" tanya Scoot, Auror yang sering bertugas sebagai penjaga arsip data-data penyerangan dan hal-hal penting Auror lainnya. Bisa dibilang, ia adalah sumber informasi bagi para karyawan di divisi Auror.

"Ow, tentu saja bukan. Ini keponakanku, Flo. Say hey ke teman-teman Uncle, sayang!" pinta Harry lembut. Flo melambaikan tangannya sambil memperkenalkan diri.

Satu lagi ikut menyapa Harry dan Flo dari arah pintu masuk. "Oh hi, Jerome. Masih ada berkas yang belum beres?" ekspresi Harry berubah cemas. Jerome, asisten Harry ketika rapat sebelumnya kembali menghadap.

Flo ikut khawatir jika Harry masih memiliki pekerjaan yang membuatnya harus sabar menunggu untuk segera berangkat. "Semua sudah beres, Sir. Saya hanya ingin mengantarkan lembar pengesahan laporan penyelidikan anggota saya yang tertunda beberapa hari lalu untuk Scoot." Kata Jerome sambil menenteng dua gulungan perkamen di tangannya.

"Nah, pantas tak ada di laciku. Sekarang cepat serahkan padaku. Kalau sampai tak ada arsip milikmu di tanganku dan suatu saat kau memintanya padaku, jangan harap kau bisa tidur tenang karena memang aku tak punya. Disiplin, Jero!" teriak Scoot dari kejauhan menantang mata Jerome yang melotot tak suka. Scoot memang dipilih sebagai pemegang segala arsip Auror karena ketelitian dan juga kedisiplinannya dalam mengorganisir segala data. Harry tidak ragu lagi saat ia memberikan mandat itu pada Scoot.

Harry dan semua Auror yang mendengar pertengkaran Scoot dan Jerome sontak tertawa. Begitu pula Flo. Ia bersembunyi di balik punggung Harry sambil menahan tawanya. "Kerja bagus, Scoot. Itu namanya tanggung jawab." Kata Harry. Scoot mengangguk bangga sambil menarik tangan Jerome mendekat ke meja kerjanya.

Di dalam ruangan Harry, Flo memilih duduk di salah satu sofa sambil menunggu Harry mempersiapkan segalanya sebelum mereka pergi. Ia memperhatikan Harry menata buku-buku, berkas kerja, dan gulungan perkamen yang berjajar di atas meja kerjanya. Mata Flo beberapa kali memperhatikan susunan organisasi kepemimpinan Auror yang tertera di salah satu sudut ruangan. Meski Flo masih kesulitan dalam membaca, ia tahu bahwa susunan nama yang tertera paling atas dalam struktur organisasi itu mirip dengan tulisan nama di depan pintu ruangan Harry.

"Uncle!" panggil Flo.

"Ya, Flo?"

Flo terbatuk pelan, "sebenarnya, Uncle bekerja sebagai apa, sih? Kenapa banyak foto-foto orang aneh yang seperti di kantor polisi tempat teman Dad bekerja. Aku pernah ke sana, loh, Uncle. Apa Uncle juga polisi?"

Dua meter di depan Flo, Harry sudah selesai dengan berkas-berkas yang ia simpan kembali ke beberapa rak dokumen. Terakhir, Harry mengambil kunci mobilnya dari lanci meja kemudian menghampiri ke tempat duduk Flo.

"Benar. Auror itu semacam polisi di tempat kita, Flo. Inti pekerjaannya hampir sama dengan polisi. Kau sudah tahu, kan, apa tugas dari seorang polisi?"

"Hem, polisi itu bekerja menangkap orang-orang yang nakal dan menyusahkan banyak orang. Bukan begitu, Uncle?" jawab Flo dengan wajah menggemaskan.

Harry tak kuasa untuk mencubit pipi gembul keponakannya itu. Jika dilihat lebih dekat, Harry melihat Flo seperti melihat Dudley dalam versi perempuan. Flo sangat mirip dengan Dudley ketika masih kecil. "Pintar!" puji Harry.

"Tapi, Uncle. Aku sering takut kalau melihat polisi dengan seragamnya itu. Mereka seperti orang galak. Tidak seperti Uncle dan teman-teman Uncle itu. Mereka lucu," Flo menutup wajahnya menahan tawa. Kikikannya lucu seperti kartun-kartun anak yang pernah Harry tonton bersama James.

Sejenak, Harry berpikir keras, mengapa anak ini sangat lucu dan menggemaskan, jauh berbeda dengan ayahnya dulu. "Seragam? Ah, tentu saja—" kata Harry sangat pelan, tapi Flo sempat mendengarnya.

"Kenapa, Uncle?" tanya Flo.

"Kau benar, sayang. Banyak orang yang takut melihat polisi dengan seragamnya. Uncle dan teman-teman Uncle di sini bersahabat pada siapapun. Kami sama seperti polisi juga, Flo. Kami bisa juga galak jika menemui orang-orang yang nakal. Jadi, Flo jangan jadi anak nakal, ya."

Flo memeluk tubuh Harry lantas berbisik, "tentu. Kata Mum, aku tak boleh nakal, Uncle. Aku harus jadi anak yang baik." Kata Flo penuh keluguan. Harry akhirnya tahu, dari siapa sifat Flo itu diturunkan. "Untung Dudley memiliki istri yang baik," batin Harry.

"Apalagi, Flo sebentar lagi akan jadi kakak. Jadi jangan nakal apalagi dengan adikmu nanti. Mengerti? Flo harus jadi kakak yang baik." Tutur Harry begitu terlihat ia sangat menyayangi Flo seperti anaknya sendiri.

Harry memilih untuk berganti seragamnya dengan kemeja yang ia gunakan saat berangkat dari rumah. Benar kata Flo, tidak hanya polisi, Aurorpun bisa ditakuti banyak penyihir jika menggunakan seragamnya. Sebentar lagi, Harry akan mengajak Flo ke tempat Parvati. Jika sore hari, sahabat Harry semasa sekolah dulu lebih menghabiskan waktunya di toko tanaman milik suaminya. Letaknya tak jauh dari toko George di Diagon Alley.

Kini, berdasarkan hasil analisi sederhana Flo, Harry sudah melepas jubah Aurornya, tinggal mengenakan kemeja berwarna beige motif dot abu-abu kecil dengan celana jins biru panjang. Ayah muda itu siap untuk pergi.

* * *

"Hai, Harry!"

Suara lonceng di atas pintu toko membuyarkan fokus Parvati pada bunga mawar putihnya di atas meja. "James menghancurkan tembok mana lagi?" tanyanya sambil menyalami Harry.

Sebelum mengajak Flo, Harry sempat membawa James, putra sulungnya, kepada Parvati. Tentu dengan tujuan yang sama, menetralkan sementara kekuatan sihir anaknya agar mampu terkendali. Ya, jika Flo mampu merubah gulingnya menjadi separuh tikus, dengan kekuatannya James mampu menghancurkan tembok dapur hingga membentuk lubang besar antara dapur dan halaman belakang.

"Meski dia mirip kau, Harry, James memiliki kekuatan ledakan seperti ibunya. Kau harus mempersiapkan asuransi untuk rumahmu jika suatu saat nanti James bisa melakukan lebih dari ini," kata Parvati ketika selesai menetralkan kekuatan James.

Harry tertawa, "bukan, James sudah anteng sekarang. Nah, oleh karena itu, aku punya satu pasien lagi untukmu," Harry menunjukkan Flo yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Hai, gadis cantik!" sapa Parvati. "Siapa dia, Harry?"

"Namanya Florence Dursley. Panggil saja Flo. Dia keponakanku," kata Harry. Tanpa diminta sebelumnya, Flo langsung memperkenalkan dirinya pada Parvati. "Ah, manis sekali!" kata Parvati menerima salam Flo.

Setelah saling memperkenalkan diri dan bertemu Shane, suami Parvati, Harry dan Flo diajak menuju ruang kerja suami Parvati di lantai dua. Parvati harus bekerja di tempat sunyi saat membantu menetralkan kekuatan Flo nanti. Sama seperti James dulu.

"Nah, Flo. Sekarang kau duduk di sini, ya. Aku akan ambil tongkatku." Parvati menuju salah satu lemari kayu dan mengeluarkan tongkat yang masih dibungkus kertas di dalam kotaknya. Terlihat sekali jika tongkat itu digunakan hanya untuk urusan khusus.

Wajah Flo memucat. Ia tiba-tiba takut seperti saat ia bertemu dokter gigi yang mencabut giginya dulu. "It's OK. Uncle di sini, sayang," bisik Harry menenangkan. Tangan Flo terasa dingin di telapak tangannya.

"Yups, jadi, apa yang sudah si cantik Flo ini buat?" Parvati menarik satu kursi dan menududukinya. Ia letakkan setengah meter di depan Flo lantas mencari jawaban melalui Harry di belakang Flo.

"Flo melakukan transfigurasi pada gulingnya sendiri, Aunt Parvati. Merubahnya menjadi setengah tikus." Jawab Harry menjadikan dirinya sebagai keponakannya.

Flo mengangguk. "Iya, dia tikus itu bisa mencicit juga," lanjut Flo. Ada nada ketakutan ketika kembali ia mengingat kejadian semalam.

"Baiklah, sekarang kau tenang, ya, sayang. Coba ulurkan tangan yang biasa kau buat menggambar?"

Parvati menerima tangan kanan Flo dan membuka telapak tangannya. Mengelusnya pelan dan mengayunkan tongkatnya itu di atas telapak tangan Flo. Cahaya kuning mencul dari ujung tongkatnya kemudian menjalar menuju tangan dan bergerak ke tubuh Flo.

"Pejamkan matamu jika kau takut, sayang. Tetaplah tenang," kata Parvati berkonsentrasi. Flo lansung menutup matanya ikut berkonsentrasi. Di belakangnya, Harry semakin mendekat dan berjaga-jaga untuk menahan tubuh Flo jika anak itu terhuyung ke belakang seperti James dulu.

Dan benar. Beberapa menit setelah cahaya kuning itu sampai ke kepala Flo, tubuh Flo berubah lemas hampir terjatuh. Untung Harry sempat menahan tubuh Flo sebelum ia benar-benar jatuh. "Terima kasih, Uncle Harry," kata Flo lemas.

"Sama-sama, sayang," jawab Harry yang kini memeluk tubuh lemas Flo.

"Tidak begitu parah, Harry. Aku sudah mengontrol kekuatannya agar tak berlebihan. Ini akibat imajinasi Flo yang tinggi, Harry. Aku yakin, ia bisa menjadi penyihir yang hebat. Oh, ya, orang tuanya di mana?"

Harry tertegun. Mengalihkan perhatiannya sejenak ke arah Flo kemudian menjawab, "kedua orang tuanya Muggle. Mangkanya aku yang antar," jawab Harry.

Harry memilih untuk menunggu sejenak sambil memastikan Flo kuat untuk kembali berjalan.

Hampir setengah jam beristirahat akhirnya Flo merasa dirinya telah kembali segar meski sedikit..

"Lapar?" tanya Harry. Mata biru Flo dari turunan Dudley membulat. "Pasti!" Harry yakin.

Harry berpamitan pada Parvati dan suaminya sebelumnya meninggalkan toko. Harry sangat yakin jika Flo merasa lapar setelah penetralan energi tadi. Dulu, James langsung meminta untuk menuju _Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour_ setelah dari Parvati dan mungkin, Flo juga ingin.

 _"Ice cream?_ Di sini ada?" tanya Flo bersemangat.

Harry mengangguk semangat, "tentu saja. Ice cream di sini sangat enak, nama pemiliknya hampir mirip sepertimu. Flo dari Florean. Kau mau ke sana?" tawar Harry.

Dan tentu saja, itu adalah tawaran yang luar biasa bagi anak-anak seusia Flo.

Di Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, Flo memesan satu mangkuk besar ice cream sundae penuh dengan permen warna-warni dan biskuit besar menancap di atasnya. Untuk mengimbangi, Harry pun ikut memesan ice cream yang sama.

"Selera makanmu seperti Daddy!" canda Harry. Ya, lagi-lagi gen Dudley menurun pada Flo.

Saat keduanya menikmati sendok demi sendok ice cream, tiba-tiba kilatan cahaya terang menahan suapan ice cream Flo ke mulutnya. Jress! Kilatan sinar dari salah satu bidikan kamera seseorang yang datang menghampiri meja Harry dan Flo membuyarkan ketenangan keduanya.

"Oh, jangan sekarang!" gerutu Harry menyaksikan dua orang jurnalis menghampiri mejanya. "Selamat sore, semua!" sapa Harry ramah, lebih tepatnya terpaksa ramah.

"Selamat sore, Mr. Potter. Sedang liburan keluarga? Tapi di mana istri dan anak-anak Anda? Siapa anak perempuan ini? Apakah anak Anda juga? Lalu siapa ibunya—"

"Stop! Sabar. Satu-satu pertayaanya. Ini Flo, keponakan saya dan kami di sini baru saja mengunjungi salah satu toko sahabat sekolah saya di bagian barat sana. Dan sebelum pulang kami memutuskan untuk makan ice cream di sini. Hanya itu saja—"

Dua wartawan Daily Prophet sedikit-sedikit mengorek-korek informasi tentang kemunculan Harry sore ini. Ya, sangat bisa dipastikan, akan ada berita –walaupun rubrik kecil—yang bercerita tentang kedatangan Harry di Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour bersama keponakannya, Flo.

"Sudah selesai? Kita pulang, ya! Kita ambil dulu pesanan yang tadi sekalian membayarnya." Ajak Harry untuk bisa melepaskan diri dari paparazi sihir itu. Flo menyendok es krim terakhirnya lantas bergegas berdiri mengandeng tangan Harry.

"Yups, kami mau membayar dulu dan segera pulang. Ini sudah hampir malam. Terima kasih, ya—" kata Harry sambil berjalan menuju meja kasir.

Setelah mengambil pesanan es krim sekaligus membayarnya, Harry mengajak Flo kembali menuju jalur Leaky Cauldron untuk menuju mobil mereka. Sepanjang jalan, Flo mengamati beberapa penyihir yang berpapasan dengan mereka. Tidak ada satupun yang tampak diam ketika mereka bertemu dengan Harry.

"Uncle," panggil Flo. "Kenapa mereka begitu ramah denganmu? Sejak tadi di kantor, banyak sekali yang menyapamu. Sepertinya mereka semua sangat mengenalmu. Kau terkenal, ya, Uncle?" dengan mata berbinar khas anak-anak, Flo begitu penasaran dengan jawaban Harry tentang keanehan banyak penyihir di sekitar mereka.

Harry tersenyum. Tangannya bergerak menuju pundak Flo agar lebih dekat. "Menurutmu?" tanya Harry menantang.

"Emm, ya! Bahkan paman yang memfoto kita tadi begitu memaksa bertanya. Apakah kita akan masuk TV?" Flo berhenti tepat di depan toko properti sihir dan non-sihir.

"Mungkin hanya masuk koran. Ya, cukup koran saja, Flo. Kalau untuk terkenal atau tidaknya Uncle, itu bukan masalah besar." Tiba-tiba Harry melihat satu benda di belakang Flo. Ia tahu ia akan membeli sesuatu di toko itu. "Ah, mungkin kita masuk ke toko itu dulu, ayo!" ajak Harry masuk ke toko properti di belakang mereka.

* * *

Langkah kaki Harry menyusuri lorong-lorong bersih sambil terus memperhatikan tulisan-tulisan petunjuk di dinding. Ponsel di tangannya bertuliskan nama ruangan dan alamat rumah sakit yang dikirimkan Ginny beberapa jam yang lalu.

Ya, Harry dan Flo kini sedang berada di rumah sakit. Ginny mengirim pesan setelah berkali-kali tidak bisa menghubungi lewat telepon. Sarah melahirkan. Setelah dari toko properti di Diagon Alley untuk membelikan guling baru untuk Flo, Harry langsung memutar mobilnya menuju rumah sakit tempat Sarah melahirkan.

"Kenapa kita ke rumah sakit, Uncle?" tanya Flo sambil memeluk guling merah muda barunya. Guling itu sengaja Harry belikan karena saat guling Flo berubah menjadi separuh tikus, Harry meledakannya hingga guling Flo hangus terbakar. Jadi, Harry memiliki beban tersendiri untuk membelikan penganti guling itu.

"Kita mau melihat adikmu, Flo." Jawab Harry.

"Adik? Adikku sudah lahir?" Flo bingung, Harry mengangguk membenarkan.

Tepat di kamar bertuliskan angka 307, Harry memutar gagang pintu di depannya dan tampaklah Dudley, Ginny, dan Hermione berkumpul menemani Sarah yang tampak lemash di atas ranjang. Ah, jangan lupa sosok mungil dibalik selimut biru yang sedang digendong oleh Sarah.

"Daddy!" teriak Flo berhambur ke pelukan Dudley.

"Ow, sayang! Bagaimana harimu?" tanya Dudley diliputi binar kebahagiaan.

Harry langsug menuju ke sisi Ginny. "Uncle Harry sudah mengajak aku ke Aunt Parvati, langsung kita makan es krim yang lezat dan—" Flo menunjukkan guling barunya, "Uncle Harry membelikan guling baru untukku, cantik, kan, Dad?" tanyanya.

Flo melihat sosok kecil di pelukan ibunya. Ia penasaran lantas mendekat, _"Edward is here!"_ bisik Sarah di dekat Flo. Dudley membantu putrinya agar naik ke atas ranjang bersama ibunya.

"Ed?" ulang Flo mengucap sebagian nama adiknya. Ajaibnya, sang adik seolah dipanggil. Bayi kecil itu membuka matanya dan menatapke arah Flo.

"Wah, dia mendengar panggilanmu, Flo." Kata Hermione.

Flo mengangguk senang. Akhirnya ia menjadi kakak. Harry mendekat ke arah Sarah lantas bergantian menggendongnya. "Nah, sekarang kau sudah menjadi kakak, Flo. Itu artinya—"

"Aku tak boleh nakal, seperti kata Uncle tadi," ucap Flo mendekat ke arah Harry yang kini menggendong Ed. Tidak sedikitpun Harry terlihat kaku ketika menggendong bayi. Seringnya ia mengurus anak-anaknya sendiri dan kedekatannya dengan anak-anak orang lain, membuat Harry begitu lihai dalam urusan menggendong.

Dudley tersenyum ke arah Harry. "Dia sempurna, Dud!" puji Harry.

 _"Thanks, Harry.. for everything!"_ bisik Dudley pelan. Harry terkesima. "Terima kasih sudah ikut membantu kami. Flo. Semuanya. Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana pada Flo jika kau—"

"Flo adalah keponakanku sendiri. Begitu juga Ed. Aku ikut bertanggung jawab menjaganya juga, Dudley. Aku janji aku akan membantumu." Kata Harry terharu.

Dudley kembali tersenyum menatap Harry dan beralih menatap putranya di gendongan Harry. "Maaf jika selama ini aku—"

"Cukup, Dudley. Sudah saatnya kita perbaiki semuanya. Dengan adanya anak-anak, kita tidak perlu lagi menjadi kekanak-kanakan. Sudah saatnya kita berpikir dewasa untuk mereka."

Harry tersenyum memperhatikan Flo yang begitu senang melihati adiknya. Ia sudah meletakkan kembali ke dalam box bayinya agar Ed nyaman dalam tidurnya. "Percayalah!" lanjut Harry.

"Yeah, dan aku semakin yakin padamu, Harry." Dudley lantas beralih melihat papan identitas bayinya di sisi box. Harry ikut mengekor pandangannya ke sisi box tidur Ed. Papan berwarna putih bertuliskan nama lengkap putra Dudley tercetak jelas di sana.

Edward Harry Dursley. Harry membacanya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

 _"Congratulation, Big D!"_ Harry memeluk erat sang sepupu bangga.

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

 **#**

Nah, bagaimana? Anne nulisnya sambil dengerin Ayu Ting-Ting nyanyi sambalado.. *lah, nggak nyambung* Oke lupakan! :P

Bagaimana? Masih di awal-awal. Nanti di chapter selanjutnya, Flo siap mau berangkat ke Hogwarts, nih. Bagaimana kisahnya?

Anne tunggu reviewnya, ya, teman-teman! Maaf kalau masih ada typo! Anne sayang kalian! :D

 _ **Thanks,**_

Anne


	3. Eleventh

_**Hi, everyone!**_

Anne muncul lagi, nih. Kali ini Anne akan lanjutkan chapter ke tiganya. Jujur, Anne masih raba-raba karakter Dudley di sini. Anne pengen buat sosok Dudley itu mulai baik. Tapi disatu sisi, Anne pengen banget munculkan sisi buruknya Dudley lagi. Anne udah buat beberapa opsi saat buat premis cerita ini. Salah satunya dengan **memunculkan tokoh lain** untuk membuat sifat buruk Dudley kembali muncul.

Nah, agar pembaca Anne bisa ikut terlibat di cerita ini, Anne mau minta saran, nih. **Siapa, ya, yang enaknya Anne buat muncul di chapter 4 nanti (rencananya memang akan Anne munculkan di chapter selanjutnya) untuk jadi 'kompor si Dudley' supaya dia jadi orang nyabelin bagi Harry seperti dulu?** Karena salah satu konflik puncaknya nanti akan bermula dari akibat sisi buruk si Dudley. Ada yang mau berpendapat?

Anne balas review dulu!

 **Ninismsafitri:** perhitungan aku, Flo itu lebih tua satu tahun dari James. Nah, Harry enggak aku buat jadi ayah baptis si Edward. Karena apa? Baca chapter ini, ya! Thanks, Ninis :)

 **Syarazeina:** Yeahh, walaupun kebalikan Dudley, tapi ada juga beberapa sifat Dudley yang nurun ke Flo. Salah satunya doyan makan, heheh! Ikuti terus ceritanya, ya! Thanks, syarazeina! :)

 **Gabby-chann:** It's Ok, Gabby! Wah, semangat terus sekolahnya! Gagal paham? Em.. kamu udah baca yang fic 'Knock Knock!', kan? Ini lanjutannya. Jadi pada intinya, Flo penyihir dan Dudley menyerahkan kepercayaannya pada Harry untuk ngurus si Flo. Dari kejadian si Flo ini, Dudley dan Harry ada kesempatan untuk memperbaiki hubungan mereka dulu. Tapi, tentu saja akan ada konflik-konflik lain muncul nantinya. Jelas? Intinya lagi, ikuti saja sampai ending! Thanks, Gabby! :)

 **DiahImbarsiwi15:** Oh, ya? Aku masih belum banyak baca-baca fic pair Dudley jadi belum banyak gambaran siapa nama anak Dudley. Ujung-ujungnya ngarang sendiri pokoknya nyambung dengan cerita, heheh. Yuk, ikuti terus kisahnya! Thanks, Diah! :)

 **Afadh:** Ganti favorit sekarang. Tapi tetap sayang, dong, sama pamannya! Kan pernah jadi kesayangan, heheh.. Yups, lanjut! Thanks, Afadh! :)

 **Mrs. Sangster:** Tak apa terlambat, segeralah mengikuti jalan ceritanya! Thanks! :)

 **Gery O Donut:** Hai! Namanya seperti nama makanan kesukaanku! Hehehe.. Thanks ya sudah mampir baca, ikuti terus kisahnya! Thanks, Gery! :)

Oke.. langsung saja ke TKP!

 _ **Happy reading!**_

* * *

Malam semakin larut. Para tamu yang mengunjungi rumah sakit satu persatu berpamitan pulang pada pasangan Dursley. Terakhir pengunjung yang pulang adalah orang tua Sarah. Dudley kembali menutup pintu ruang rawat istrinya setelah memastikan sang ayah dan ibu mertua tidak tampak lagi di tikungan rumah sakit.

"Kau mengingat pertanyaan Mum tadi, sayang?"

Suara Sarah begitu pelan. Ia tak mungkin berbicara keras saat Flo maupun Ed tertidur di sisinya. Dudley menghampiri sofa Flo. Ia membentangkan selimut untuk menutupi putrinya yang sedang terlelap di sana. "Masalah nama Harry?" jawab Dudley. Ia mengecup dahi Flo sembari mengucapkan selamat tidur. Kebiasaan mereka setiap malam.

Sarah menganggukkan kepalanya. "Apakah alasanmu tadi benar? Atau hanya—"

"Aku berkata yang sebenarnya, Sarah," Dudley menarik kursi di sisi ranjang, "dan aku tidak bohong," lanjutnya.

"Kau memilih nama Harry untuk nama tengah Ed karena kau menyadari sosok Harry sebagai sepupumu yang.. paling baik?" ujar Sarah tidak yakin dengan kata-katanya.

Ed bergerak-gerak gelisah di dalam box tidurnya. Dudley mengeluarkan suara mendesis sambil mengelus pelan sisi tangan Ed menenangkan. "Shhh.. tidur lagi, ya," bisik Dudley.

"Memangnya kenapa? Harry satu-satunya sepupuku dari Mum. Dan.. dia pernah—"

"Menyelamatkan nyawamu, bahkan tanpa kau sadari dulu Harry telah menyelamatkanmu berkali-kali. Sayang," Sarah menggenggam tangan Dudley. Meremas jemarinya meluapkan rasa bangganya pada Dudley. Ia belum pernah melihat suaminya begitu terbuka dengan hatinya seperti saat ini.

Mata Dudley memerah, tampak sekali ia kelelahan. Sejak pagi, ia telah disibukkan dengan pekerjaannya. Ditambah dengan informasi yang ia terima dari Ginny bahwa Sarah melahirkan, memaksa rasa lelahnya bergabung jadi satu dengan stres yang menyerang sekaligus. "Aku sadar jika Harry memang orang baik. Ia mungkin tampak sedikit keras kepala. Ya, kau tahu sendiri ia besar dengan ancaman hidup dan kerasnya aturan selama ia tinggal bersamaku saat kecil. Kami tumbuh bersama dengan saling benci, sayang," kata Dudley.

"Dan untuk menghargainya, kau memberi nama tengah Ed dengan nama Harry." Sarah tersenyum. Tangannya ditarik mendekat ke bibir Dudley.

Dudley mengecup tangan Sarah sambil mengangguk pasti. "Lalu, apakah kau juga menjadikan Harry sebagai ayah baptis Ed?"

"Ah, tidak. Aku tak mau berlebihan."

"Kenapa? Kau sudah mengakui Harry sebagai orang baik, bukan? Bahkan ia rela melakukan apapun untuk membantu Flo," kata Sarah.

Keduanya memaksa kembali berbicara dalam pelan. Ed menangis keras. Waktunya ia meminta susu. Tanpa di suruhpun Dudley paham dengan tindakan yang semestinya lakukan segera. Ia berdiri, berjalan menuju box Ed dan menggendongnya perlahan. Tangannya tampak kaku saat mendekap tubuh munggil putranya.

Dibandingkan dengan Flo, berat dan panjang Ed saat lahir lebih kecil. Ed lahir dengan berat 6 pound 7 ons dengan tinggi 19 inci. Cukup jauh dibandingkan Flo ketika lahir dengan berat mencapai 8 pound lebih beberapa ons saja dengan tinggi mencapai angka 21 inci. Ya, tidak heran mengingat Dudley sendiri memiliki postur tubuh yang tinggi dan sangat besar kemungkinan anak-anaknya akan menurun juga.

Dudley membantu memposisikan Ed di pangkuan Sarah. Sebenarnya ia sendiri hampir lupa bagaimana cara membantu istrinya menyusui. "Sudah hampir lima tahun kau tak menyusui lagi, aku hampir lupa," gurau Dudley. Ia melihat kembali ke tempat Flo tidur. Tentu, putrinya itu kini sudah besar.

"Flo akan aman dengan Harry. Aku telah memberikan kepercayaanku sepenuhnya untuk dia bisa menjaga dan merawat Flo di dunia barunya itu. Aku telah bersusah payah untuk akhirnya mau melakukan ini, sayang. Karena aku tahu ini yang terbaik untuk putri kita," suara Dudley melemah.

"Jadi, sebenarnya kau masih tak percaya dengan Harry? Kau meragukannya?"

"Bukan!" Matanya menatap tajam mata Sarah, "aku harap kau tahu bagaimana posisiku sekarang, Sarah. Bagaimanapun, hubunganku dulu dengan Harry adalah hubungan terburuk yang pernah terjalin antara sepupu yang tinggal satu atap bertahun-tahun. Bertahun-tahun kami sering bertemu, tapi apa? Kami saling bungkam. Baru kali ini, aku akhirnya mau memposisikan diri masuk kembali ke kehidupan Harry sebagai sepupunya. Ini sudah lebih dari cukup, Sarah. Memberikan nama Harry pada Ed, untuk membuka jalan baru hubungan kami ke arah yang lebih baik. Aku tak mau berlebihan hingga menjadikan Harry sebagai ayah baptis Ed. Tidak, sayang!"

Sarah tersenyum puas. "Ya, aku paham, sayang. Ini memang awal yang berat. Kau sudah memulainya dengan benar, awal yang tepat, sayang. Tidak gegabah dan berpikir jauh ke depan. Aku yakin, perlahan kita akan mendapatkan keharmonisan keluarga yang pernah hilang ketika kau dan Harry kecil. Semua akan baik-baik saja, sayang," Sarah meraih jemari tangan Dudley. Menyalurkan dukungan seorang istri pada suaminya di saat-saat terberatnya.

"Ya, semua akan baik-baik saja."

* * *

 _ **Enam tahun kemudian...**_

Pesta ulang tahun ke sebelas Flo berakhir meriah. Dudley sengaja membuatkan pesta taman khusus karena menurut Harry, pada hari di mana Flo menginjak usianya yang kesebelas, akan ada kado spesial yang datang dengan.. _magic_.

"Maksudmu, pemberitahuan tentang sekolah sihir Flo?"

"Yeah, kau ingat bagaimana dulu aku mendapat surat Hogwarts pertamaku?"

Memori Dudley berputar kembali ke masa-masa ketika ribuan surat dengan label sekolah sihir itu menyerang rumahnya. Ibu bahkan mendiang ayahnya tidak mampu menghentikan kemunculan surat-surat abnormal itu. Sampai ia mendapati manusia setengah raksasa yang menjemput Harry tepat di malam badai dan mengajaknya pergi.

Harry tersenyum, "tidak akan separah dulu, Dud. Kalau kau tak menghalanginya. Tapi, untuk Flo, maksudku bagi mereka yang datang dari keluarga Muggle, akan didatangi langsung oleh utusan Hogwarts ke rumah kalian untuk dijelaskan secara mendetail."

"Raksasa itu lagi?" Dudley khawatir.

Harry dan Dudley berani saling berbicara tetang sihir ketika semua tamu Mugglenya telah pulang. Hanya ada keluarga Harry dan keluarga Ron yang masih setia di sana.

"Hagrid maksudmu? Kau dulu di jemput Hagrid, kan, Harry?" kata Ron di sisi meja penuh dengan cupcake.

Harry mengangguk. Tiba-tiba Lily berlari ke arahnya sambil memberi bunga plastik yang baru ia buat bersama Flo dan Rose. "Buat Daddy," katanya menggemaskan. Rambut merahnya terbang-terbang tertiup angin ketika ia berlari kembali keluar. Harry tersenyum dengan ekspresi tersanjung pada putri bungsunya.

"Oh, para ayah tersanjung sekali!" ujar Hermione, karena tak lama setelah Lily memberikan bunga mainan pada Harry, Rose dan Flo ikut datang dan memberikan bunga karya mereka juga ke ayah masing-masing.

Para orang tua hanya bisa tertawa bersama melihat kelakuan putri-putri mereka. "Yah, maksudmu Hagrid? Ow, entahlah. Dulu Hagrid yang menyusulku karena.. situasinya berbeda. Kau tenang saja, Dudley. Ada sahabtku yang menjadi pengajar di sana, dan setahuku dia juga jadi salah satu kepercayaan Hogwarts untuk menjelaskan pada keluarga Muggle."

Harry menceritakan tentang Neville salah satunya. Harry mengatakan jika Neville adalah penyihir yang baik. Ia adalah salah satu penyihir yang sangat berdedikasi pada Hogwarts sejak ia remaja. "Sungguh, kalaupun Neville yang datang, ia pasti tahu aku," ujar Harry.

"Mungkin tak hanya Neville saja, semua penyihir tahu dirimu, Harry!" kata Ron mempertegas.

Semua kembali tertawa. "Apakah memang kau seterkenal itu, Harry?" tanya Sarah.

Harry tergagap. "Ahh, itu—"

"Dia memang terkenal. Bahkan sejak dia bayi. Harry itu—"

"Cukup, Ron. Jangan berlebihan! Kalian akan tahu dari Flo sendiri saat ia sudah mempelajari sejarah sihir. Aku jamin itu!" Hermione memukul pundak Ron agar berhenti makan kue kering di piringnya.

Para anak kembali masuk ke ruang tengah dan menghambur ke orang tua masing-masing. Ed bercerita tentang permainan yang baru ia kenal dari James dan Hugo. Ia baru tahu, jika di dunia sihir juga ada cabang olahraga. "Aku ingin melihatnya Qui.. Quid— Quid apa, Hugo?"

"Quidditch, Ed." Jawab Hugo.

"Yeah, aku ingin lihat. Katanya James juga, Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny, dan Uncle Ron juga pemain Quidditch hebat!"

Sarah terbelalak lantas melihat ke arah Ginny. "Benarkah?"

"Saat sekolah dulu, kami satu tim, Sarah. Ada beberapa bagian dalam permainan itu. Aku chaser, tapi pernah juga beberapa kali menjadi seeker saat mengantikan Harry bermain. Kalau Harry seeker, sedangkan Ron di posisi keeper. Suatu hari nanti Flo akan tahu juga." Tutur Ginny.

"Lalu Hermione?" Dudley ikut penasaran.

"Ahh.. apalagi bermain, dia terbang saja tak suka!" kata Ron mengejek.

Tawa para anak pecah lebih dulu. Sudah jadi rahasia umum keluarga, jika Hermione tak suka terbang dan bermain Quidditch. Baginya itu permainan yang menakutkan. "Permainannya campur antara laki-laki dan perempuan?" tanya Sarah lagi.

"Kalau di Hogwarts, ya. Kami campur. Tapi ada juga beberapa tim besar di luar sana yang mengkhususkan anggota timnya." Jawab Harry.

"Seperti Holyhead Harpies. Tim besar Mum!" teriak Lily. "Aku juga ingin masuk tim itu nanti kalau sudah besar! Seperti Mummy!" katanya lagi bersemangat di pangkuan Harry.

"Kau masuk tim khusus, Ginny?"

"Ahh begitulah, Sarah. Tapi dulu. Sekarang aku sudah keluar."

"Wow, hebat. Kenapa kau keluar, Ginny?" Dudley berganti melihat Harry. "Kau melarang istrimu, Harry?"

Harry menggeleng pelan. "Tidak sama sekali, Dudley. Aku bahkan mendukung karirnya menjadi pemain Quidditch hebat. Tapi Ginny sendiri yang memutuskan keluar—"

"Sampai menjadi headline di kolom rubrik olahraga di koran kami. Sampai para pecinta timnya menyerang Harry karena disangka Harrylah yang menyebabkan Ginny keluar dari tim itu. Ginny salah satu anggota yang hebat di sana."

"Hermione!" panggil Ginny untuk menghentikan cerita berlebihan itu.

Rose dan Al saling pandang melihat kelakuan para ibu mereka yang aneh.

"Nyatanya memang seperti itu," jawab Hermione santai. Karena pasalnya ia sendiri juga menyayangkan keputusan Ginny yang hengkang di saat karir Quidditchnya sedang di puncak keemasan. Namun, ia perlahan menyadari dengan alasan Ginny.

Ginny menarik napas dalam. "Aku memutuskan keluar karena berlatih Quidditch di tim besar sudah merampas waktuku bersama keluarga. Dulu aku memutuskan keluar setelah beberapa bulan melahirkan Lily. Aku bermain di pertandingan terakhirku saat Lily satu tahun dan setelah itu, aku resmi memutuskan keluar karena ingin fokus dengan keluarga." Cerita Ginny.

"Waw, itulah hebatnya serang ibu sekaligus istri. Aku salut padamu, Ginny. Lalu, sekarang kau hanya menjadi ibu rumah tangga saja?"

"Tidak, Sarah. Aku kini punya pekerjaan baru yang bisa aku handle di samping mengurus keluarga. Aku jadi jurnalis Quidditch."

Sarah tersenyum senang. "Paling tidak kau masih tak jauh-jauh dengan Quidditch." Katanya diikuti tawa semua orang

* * *

Pukul 11.30 am, dari luar kamar Harry dan Ginny memang tidak terdengar apapun. Sunyi ditambah ketiga anak mereka sudah tertidur pulas. Namun, sebenarnya.. ada aktifitas lain yang sedang terjadi di dalam sana.

"Ohh Merlin, akhirnya!" kata Harry dengan napas memburu. Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya tidur terlentang di sisi tubuh Ginny.

Ginny mengusap peluh di dahinya. Menarik selimut tebal mereka hingga menutupi area dadanya hingga leher yang sempat terbuka. Semua itu ulah Harry. Ginny tertawa pelan. "Kau tadi sudah memasang mantra peredam suara?" kata Ginny ditengah susahnya mengatur napas.

"Tentu saja, kalau aku tadi lupa memberi mantera. Pasti Al atau James sudah berlari kemari karena mendengar teriakanmu tadi, love!" kata Harry langsung mencium bibir Ginny.

Ginny tertawa sambil menggigit pinggiran selimutnya. "Demi jenggot Merlin, kau semakin gila, sayang!" teriak Ginny di sisi wajah Harry.

"Aku gila karenamu, Ginevra!" dan selanjutnya.. Harry siap menyerang Ginny lagi namun.

 _Knock knock!_

"Hupp! Suara apa itu?" tangan Ginny memegang erat kedua pipi Harry, ah lebih tepatnya menahan wajah Harry mendekat ke lehernya.

Mata Harry menyipit. "Suaramu saja, love. Aku lan—"

"Harry James Potter! Tak kurang kau dengan kejadian Dudley beberapa tahun lalu?"

Kejadian ketika Dudley datang tengah malam ke rumah mereka untuk mengabari Flo penyihir. Harry bangkit dari posisi menindih Ginny lantas memungut kembali kaus serta celana pendeknya di lantai. Meraih tongkatnya dan kacamata bersiap mencari tahu suara ketukan pintu di luar sana. "Ada yang datang. Aku akan melihatnya keluar. Oh, ya," tahan Harry kembali melihat ke arah Ginny di atas ranjang. Istrinya tersenyum aneh kepadanya.

"Pakai bajumu dengan lengkap. Jangan sampai ada satu kancing yang belum terpasang. Jangan sampai tamu kita ini melihatmu seperti saat Dudley datang dulu. Aku tak mau ada orang lain –apalagi pria, yang melihatmu seperti ini. Itu milikku, jangan ada yang melihatnya selain aku! Mengerti!" Ancama Harry sebelum keluar kamar sambil tertawa pelan.

Ginny kembali terbahak.

Harry bersiap di depan pintu sambil waspada dengan tongkatnya sampai sbuah suara, "hallo!"

"Neville?" panggil Harry. Ia membuka pintu rumahnya dan muncullah Neville di depan rumahnya. Melambaikan tangan tanpa rasa bersalah telah bertamu tengah malam seperti ini.

Nevill memeluk tubuh Harry erat. "Maaf menggangumu. Ahh.. semoga kedatanganku tak mengganggumu dengan Ginny.. malam ini. Yeah, kalaupun ya, aku janji sebentar saja di sini. Aku hanya ingin minta minum. Lalu aku akan pergi dan kau bisa melanjutkan aktifitasmu dengan Ginny. Ahhh lupakan.. aku hanya bercanda."

Neville berjalan menuju dapur rumah Harry yang sudah sangat ia hapal. Mengambil sebotol air dari dalam kulkas dan menenggaknya langsung. "Ahh lega. Aku paling suka minum air salju ini," kata Neville setelah menghabiskan satu botol air es dingin yang ia sebut sebagai air salju.

"Memangnya kau baru dari mana? Capek sekali?" tanya Harry.

"Aku baru dari kediaman rumah keluarga Dursley. Kau pasti kenal itu!"

Harry terkejut. Tebakannya benar. "Kau yang menjelaskan tentang kondisi Flo?"

Neville mengangguk. "Dan rupanya mereka sudah sangat paham akan itu. Mereka bilang kau yang berperan besar." Neville mengambil satu buah puding susu dari dalam kulkas dan memakannya hingga habis.

"Jadi, positif Flo akan berangkat September tahun ini?" tanya Harry ikut memakan sisa pudingnya dan meminum air dari pancuran kran. Ia tidak suka minum air dingin dari kulkas malam-malam.

"Yeah, kau mungkin bisa membantunya untuk membeli beberapa perlengkapan sekolahnya nanti. Karena, ayah dan ibunya terlihat sekali tidak paham. Kau mau membantunya?"

"Tentu!" kata Harry. Dari arah tangga muncul Ginny yang lebih rapi dengan piama lengkap tanpa satu kancingpun terlepas di sana. Harry tersenyum istrinya menuruti sarannya.

Ginny mendekat dan menyalami Neville. "Maaf mengganggu, Ginny. Aku sudah mau pulang. Terima kasih air dan pudingnya—"

"Puding? Neville! Itu punya Lily! Dia bisa marah ngambek seharian kalau nanti saat dia terbangun tengah malam dan tidak melihat puding susunya di sana," seru Ginny menunjuk ke arah kulkas. Ia memeriksa kembali lemari esnya dan benar, tidak ada sisa satupun puding di sana.

Neville melihat Harry terancam. "Tapi Harry juga ikut makan!" Neville mencari korban lain.

Harry ikut gelagapan. "Aku tak tahu, Ginny! Aku—"

Duss! Neville sudah berapparate di ruang tamu. Menghilang dan meninggalkan masalah pada Harry seorang diri.

"Belikan lagi malam ini juga ke minimarket 24 jam atau kau tidur di luar dan lupakan semuanya yang seharusnya berlanjut, Mr. Potter!"

Ginny kembali masuk. Kejadian beberapa bulan lalu kembali berulang, meski bukan karena menstruasi tapi karena puding.

* * *

Harry dan Flo berjalan beriringan di sepanjang jalan Diagon Alley. Jalanan itu penuh sesak dengan para penyihir yang juga membutuhkan barang-barang sekolah mereka. "Uncle!" panggil Flo.

"Tadi, Dad membawakan aku ini," tunjuk Flo dari dalam kantung jaketnya. Beberapa lembar poudsterling. Harry tersenyum. Uang itu banyak sekali, tapi tak berguna di Diagon Alley.

Harry memasukkan kembali uang Flo. Ia merunduk agar menyamakan tinggi keponakannya lantas berkata, "Uncle yang mengajakmu jadi Uncle yang bertanggung jawab. Jadi kau tak perlu takut. Di sini uang ini tidak bisa digunakan untuk membeli barang-barangmu. Kau ingat, kan, uang disini berbeda saat Uncle mengajakmu membeli es krim beberapa tahun lalu?"

Flo mengangguk. Ia ingat, Harry membayarnya dengan uang yang berbentuk koin-koin emas.

"Jadi uang ini kau simpan saja, dan berikan lagi ke Daddy."

Satu persatu kebutuhan sekolah sudah dibeli. Terakhir, Harry meninggalkan Flo sendiri dengan beberapa keping uang untuk membeli tongkatnya. Harry menitipkan pada Mr. Ollivander sementara ia keluar mencari sesuatu.

Flo selesai membeli tongkatnya. Jantungnya berdetak cepat saat tongkat itu memilih dirinya. "Tongkatmu, Flo?" tanya Harry. Ia masuk kembali ke toko Ollivander sambil membawa satu sangkar besar berisi burung hantu berwarna abu-abu.

"Willow, 10 ¾ inci, rambut unicorn, cukup fleksibel. Tongkat yang bagus, Mr. Potter." Kata Ollivander sambil menjabat tangan Harry ramah. "Senang bertemu lagi dengan Anda, Mr. Potter!"

 _"Nice to meet you too,_ Mr. Ollivander. Sudah selesai?"

Flo mengangguk senang. Matanya tiba-tiba tertarik dengan burung hantu yang di bawa Harry. "Cantik sekali burung itu, Uncle. Dia—"

"Betina. Cantik sekali. Tinggal kau memberinya nama. Kau suka?" Harry menaruh sangkarnya tepat di depan Flo.

 _"Happy birthday, Flo!_ Ini hadiah spesial dariku!"

Di saksikan Ollivander di balik mejanya, Flo memeluk Harry erat sambil terus mengucapkan terima kasih.

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

 **#**

Anne selesai dengan chapter 3. Maaf kalau masih ada selingan unsur maturenya. Hanya untuk sebatas part humornya saja. Hehehe... semoga tidak berlebihan. Seperti yang sempat Anne bahas di awal, Anne tunggu saran kalian tentang tokoh pilihan kalian, ya, bisa jadi chapter 4 nanti tokoh saran kalian yang akan Anne buat.

Anne tunggu juga review kalian dan nantikan chapter 4nya! Maaf dengan typo!

Anne sayang kalian!

 _ **Thanks,**_

Anne xo


	4. Grandma

_**Hi, everyone!**_

Anne muncul lagi, nih, dengan chapter ke 4. Sudah nungguin? Hehehe.. Anne mulai nulis ini tadi sore waktu nonton Harry Potter And The Deathly Hallows Part 2 di TV. Ada yang nonton juga? Bagaimana kesan kalian setelah nonton Harry Potter yang sudah dalam bentuk didubbing bahasa Indonesia. Anne sempat syok soalnya Anne tiba-tiba teringat drama Korea. Dubbernya sama, teman-teman.. :) Yah, walaupun di dub, tetep keren. Tinggal lihat lagi lanjutannya di hari Minggu.

Baiklah, ingat dengan tantangan Anne soal saran tokoh di chapter sebelumnya? Ada beberapa yang menyarankan **Dean, Seamus, Cho, Bibi Petunia, Draco, dan teman Dudley yang disebut di novel berawalan P (apa maksudnya Piers Polkiss?)**. Anne sudah pertimbangkan seharian dan coba menyambungkan dengan ide cerita awal.

Dan... Anne sudah pilih dua tokoh yang bisa masuk ke dalam cerita. Siapa? Baca chapter ini, ya!

Terima kasih yang sudah memberi Anne saran! Kalau yang enggak masuk sarannya, Anne mohon maaf. Karena Anne pilih tergantung jalan cerita yang sudah Anne buat sebelumnya. Oh, ya, buat **Gabby-chann** , ya, Anne sadar ini kecepetan alurnya. Karena Anne perhitungkan banyak wordsnya dalam satu chapter dan jumlah chapter yang akan Anne buat nanti. Jadi beginilah, tapi semoga masih bisa nyambung. :)

Oke, langsung saja.. :)

 _ **Happy reading!**_

* * *

James mengerutkan dahi syok. Tepat di sisinya, Flo mengikuti hal yang sama. Keduanya sedang berdiri berdampingan di depan tiang dekat dapur The Burrow. Mengamati banyak coretan di sana. Ada goresan baru dengan warna yang berbeda tercetak di tiang itu. Di sisi garis itu tertulis FLO, tulisan tangan Molly.

"Tidak mungkin sama," kata James.

"Kenyataannya begitu," jawab Flo.

Molly mengangkat pundaknya tidak habis pikir. Ia memutar-mutar pena bulunya setelah menutup botol tinta kecil yang baru ia gunakan untuk menggores tiang. "Kalau kau tak percaya, mau aku ukur lagi tinggimu, James?"

"Tentu, Grandma! Aku ragu jika tinggiku sama dengan Flo. Ayo, ulangi lagi."

Hari ini Flo diajak mengunjungi The Burrow oleh Harry. Harry meminta ijin Dudley agar membolehkan mengajak Flo untuk mengenal beberapa keponakannya yang juga akan berangkat ke Hogwarts bersama putrinya esok. Pasalnya, James masih menunggu satu tahun lagi untuk dapat berangkat, oleh karena itulah Harry ingin setidaknya Flo bisa lebih dulu akrab dengan beberapa anak dari keluarga Weasley yang akan menjadi temannya di Hogwarts sebelum bersama anak-anak Harry.

Kesan pertama Flo ketika sampai ke The Burrow adalah..

"Keren!" ujarnya melihat rumah tinggi miring yang antik. Meski sudah mengalami renovasi, The Burrow tetap mempertahankan ciri khasnya. Miring. Para anak-anak dan menantu yang menginginkan itu semua. Toh mereka ingin agar para generasi selanjutnya mengenal The Burrow tak jauh dari aslinya. Flo terpesona.

Ada kebiasaan baru yang dilakukan Molly pada para cucunya sejak kelahiran Victoire. Yaitu mengukur tinggi badan di tiang sisi dapur. Mereka akan diukur sejak pertama kali bisa berdiri dengan dua kakinya sendiri dan dilanjutkan ke pengukuran selanjutan setiap menginjak tahun baru. Molly menerangkan arti garis-garis di tiang itu pada Flo ketika gadis itu baru melihatnya sendiri.

Sama seperti Teddy, meski bukan cucunya, Flo kini dianggap sebagai salah satu anggota keluarga The Burrow juga. Salah satunya adalah dengan ikut menorehkan tinggi badan di tiang itu.

"Hasilnya tetap sama, James. Jangan memaksa!" Harry ikut melihat kegaduhan di dapur sambil membawa segelas teh hijau.

James menggelengkan kepalanya tidak terima. "Anak perempuan itu lebih pendek dari anak laki-laki, Dad." Protes James tak suka menyadari hasil tinggi badannya sama dengan Flo.

"Tidak selamanya begitu juga, kan, James! Flo, kan, lebih tua darimu. Itu mungkin salah satu faktornya!" kata Al duduk di sisi pamannya, Bill.

"No, tidak bisa!" kata James.

Sejauh ini, tinggi badan cucu Weasley yang tercatat paling tinggi adalah Fred, putra George. Di posisi kedua ada Victoire, dilanjutkan Louis, Roxanne, dan James di posisi ke lima tertinggi. Mereka mewarisi gen tinggi Weasley di usia mereka yang masih muda. Bahkan, karena tingginya itu, di sekolah James menjadi kapten basket untuk tim laki-laki sekolahnya. Ia sering mencetak angka tiap kali pertandingan. Pernah ia berkata pada Ginny, bahwa kemampuan shooting dalam basketnya menurun dari Ginny sebagai chaser yang berbakat. Jarang sekali lemparan bola James tak masuk ring. Tepat sasaran dan sempurna.

Sementara lima terendah ditempati oleh Lucy, Al, Rose dan yang terpendek adalah Lily. Ya, Lily, lima senti lebih pendek dari Hugo. Sepenuhnya, Lily mengikuti gen ayah dan ibunya yang bertubuh tidak terlalu tinggi.

"Sabar, boy!" Ginny mendekati James dan memeluk kepala putranya sambil mengecupnya semangat.

Lily di gendongan Harry terbahak girang melihat kakaknya terpuruk karena tinggi badan. "Huss! Ketawanya keras sekali!" tegur Harry meredamkan suara tertawa Lily yang terbahak keras sekali.

"Jamie lucu, Daddy!" kata Lily.

Usianya enam tahun, tapi dengan postur tubuh yang kecil itu, ia masih suka digendong. Apalagi Harry, ia senang sekali jika sedang berdua dengan Lily dan menggendongnya seperti saat anak perempuannnya itu masih bayi. Badan Lily ringan sekali.

"Ayok, anak-anak, semuanya. Makan siang sudah siap!" suara teriakan Audrey dan Angelina tak jauh dari mereka. "Langsung ke depan, ya!" sambung Fleur menyerahkan semangkuk mie pada Hermione.

"Kau suka makan mie, Flo?" tanya Arthur.

Flo mengangguk senang. Semua tampak bahagia dengan kedatangan Flo. Begitu pula Flo sendiri. Ia merasa memiliki keluarga yang utuh. Kakek, nenek, sepupu, paman dan bibi yang baik. Para anak Weasley sendiri sangat cepat akrab dengannya. Tentu saja, mereka begitu bersahabat tanpa pernah mengetahui bagaimana latar belakang orang tua Flo yang pernah menorehkan kenangan buruk bagi paman mereka sendiri, Harry Potter.

* * *

Flo melambaikan tangannya pada Harry, Ginny, dan anak-anak mereka. Ia dijemput kembali oleh Dudley di waktu yang dijanjikan Harry sebelum ia berangkat ke The Burrow. Sepanjang perjalanan, Flo menceritakan segala keceriaannya ketika berkunjung ke The Burrow.

"Mereka sama saja, Dad. Bahkan Grandpa Arthur dia begitu tahu dengan hal-hal di dunia kita. Seperti kipas angin, setrika, mesin cuci, bahkan karena Al, Grandpa Arthur mulai belajar komputer, loh! Hebat, kan, Dad?"

Sepanjang jalan Dudley mendengarkan cerita Flo. Ia terbatuk-batuk menahan tawanya. Flo begitu ekspresif ketika bercerita. Dudley tahu, putrinya sangat bahagia dengan keluarga barunya. "Ngomong-ngomong, kita mau ke mana sekarang, Dad?"

Seperti prediksi Dudley di awal, Flo akan bertanya tentang kemana arah ia akan dibawa sang ayah pergi. Ia tahu itu bukan jalan menuju ke rumahnya. Tapi, tentu saja. Dudley sudah menyiapkan jawabannya.

"Besok, kau akan berangkat ke Hogwarts, kan, sayang? Jadi kau tak boleh melewatkan seseorang yang harus kau temui sebelum berangkat."

Flo, hanya bisa menunggu kemana mobil ayahnya akan berhenti.

Mobil Dursley masuk ke sebuah pekarangan luas gedung berbentuk rumah besar penuh taman indah di depannya. Beberapa bagian dibangun pemondokan kayu dan taman-taman hijau. Jalan setapak khusus berliku beralaskan bebatuan halus dibangun juga di sana.

Rosemary's House Care Home. Itu yang tertulis di papan nama depan gedungnya. Flo akhirnya paham, siapa yang akan ia temui dengan ayahnya di sana.

"Ayo!" dengan semangat, Dudley mengandeng putrinya masuk. Demi mengunjungi satu-satunya orang tempatnya berbakti kini.

Petunia.

Seorang perawat mengantarkan Dudley dan Flo menuju salah satu kamar. Tepat di kamar paling ujung lantai satu, daun pintu dengan papan nomor dan identitas penghuni menunjukkan mereka telah sampai ke tempat Petunia beristirahat.

Aktifitas setiap sore di nursing home tempat Petunia dititipan kini berada di luar gedung. Para kakek dan nenek lansia diajak melakukan aktifitas olah karya seperti merajut, membersihkan benda-benda kuno sampai merawat tanaman. Namun itu untuk para penghuni lain, tidak untuk Petunia.

"Mum, kami datang." Suara Dudley menyapa ibu dan istrinya yang sudah berada di sana.

Sarah mengangguk agar Dudley masuk. Flo memilih bersama ibunya menunggu ekspresi apa yang akan neneknya tunjukkan padanya. Flo memang sering takut jika bertemu neneknya itu. Baginya, neneknya orang aneh. Ia pernah mendapatkan kemarahan besar Petunia ketika usianya 8 tahun. Saat itu Sarah sedang menyuapi Petunia makan. Sedangkan Flo menemani Ed bermain di halaman panti. Tiba-tiba, Ed yang berusia tiga tahun tidak sengaja memecahkan satu pot berisi tanaman milik pehuni panti lain. Flo yang ikut bermain lantas memarahi Ed hingga menangis. Petunia tahu lantas memanggil Flo dan menjewer kuping anak itu hingga menangis. tidak berhenti di situ, Flo ikut dipukul oleh tongkat kayu Petunia hingga lengan kirinya memar.

Flo protes karena ia hanya memarahi adiknya saja tanpa memukul tapi ia sendiri dihajar oleh sang nenek tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Untuk apa kau ajak dia juga, Dudley?" Kata Petunia. Tidak sedikitpun ia melihat kehadiran Flo dan memilih mengamati Ed dari balik jendela kamarnya. "Bukannya kau sudah meminta si Potter itu untuk mengurusnya?"

"Mum, Flo hanya ingin—"

"Dia penyihir, Dudley. She's freak! Sama seperti saudaraku dan tentu saja Potter kecil itu!"

Dudley terdiam. Beruntung banyak penghuni panti yang berada di luar gedung.

Darimana ibunya tahu jika Flo penyihir? Ia belum pernah menceritakan itu langsung pada ibunya. Ia meminta penjelasan Sarah karena sang istri lebih dulu bersama ibunya sebelum ia datang bersama Flo.

"Dia tahu lebih dulu sebelum aku beritahu, Dudley." Bisik Sarah.

Di dekat Sarah, badan Flo bergetar. Neneknya kembali tak suka ada dirinya di sana. "Harry sudah dewasa dan ia tahu yang terbaik untuk dirinya. Bahkan untuk menjaga Flo—"

"Menjaga katamu?"

Petunia mengubah posisi kursi rodanya. Berani menatap Flo yang berusaha tegar di pelukan ibunya. "Beruntung kalian punya Ed yang hanya manusia biasa," katanya menatap tajam Flo tak suka.

"Jadi Grandma membenciku?"

Flo coba menantang sang nenek dengan ikut menatapnya. Melepaskan rengkuhan tangannya dari Sarah dan berdiri tak jauh dari kursi roda Petunia.

Petunia membalasnya dengan senyuman mengejek. "Lalu kau mau apa.. little silly girl?"

Flo semakin tersiksa dengan tatapan tak suka Petunia. Ia telah lama berjanji pada Harry, orang tuanya, bahkan dirinya sendiri untuk menjadi anak yang baik. Dan anak yang baik, baginya tidak boleh untuk melawan orang yang lebih tua. Apalagi neneknya sendiri.

"Aku akan berangkat ke Hogwarts besok. Aku hanya ingin berpamitan padamu.. Grandma Petunia." Kata Flo berat. suaranya bergetar tak karuan.

"Ow, bukankah itu lebih baik? Tidak akan menyusahkan orang tuamu dan tentu saja tidak akan mencelakakan adikmu dengan hocus pocus-mu itu. Hahh, Harry pasti sudah memberikan jampi-jampi padamu karena ia ingin balas dendam pada keluargaku. Oh, dasar kurang ajar si Potter itu setelah menjadi penyihir besar—"

"UNCLE HARRY ORANG BAIK! Mereka tidak pernah memperlakukanku sejahat yang Grandma katakan! Tidak pernah! Bahkan aku mengenal nenek Molly yang jauh lebih baik dibandingkan NENEK KANDUNGKU SENDIRI!"

Sifat keras kepalanya muncul tiap kali ia Flo tak lagi mampu menyimpan semua bebannya sendiri. Ia pandai sekali menyimpan ketakutannya. Berusaha tegar dengan terus kuat meski ia tahu neneknya tak menyukainya. Flo keluar dan berlari keluar dari kamar Petunia.

Sarah ikut menyusul putrinya setelah melihat ke arah Dudley meminta ijin.

Tinggallah Dudley dan Petunia berdua. Pintu kamar dikunci demi menghindari penghuni lain mengetahui pembicaraan mereka.

"Kenapa Mum bicara seperti itu? Menjelekkan Harry tanpa tahu kebenarannya? Bisa jadi Flo memang penyihir bukan karena Harry!"

"Kau bisa bicara seperti itu karena kau mulai peduli dengan Potter?"

Keduanya lantas terdiam. Petunia masih membenci Harry seperti saat ia mengurus keponakannya itu. Sudah lama ia tak bertemu dengan Harry, meski menurut para perawat beberapa kali pria berkacamata bernama Harry Potter mengunjunginya namun Petunia tidak tahu. Harry sendiri yang melarang perawat-perawat itu memberitahu kehadirannya di sana.

"Mum—"

"Harry pernah tinggal dengan kita. Bertahun-tahun. Satu detikpun, kita tidak pernah membuatnya bahagia. Memberinya pakaian tak layak, memanfaatkan uang tunjangan sosialnya untuk membelikanmu mainan, memberi tempat tidur di dalam lemari bawah tangga, memangkas rambutnya asal-asalan agar ia malu, tidak membelikannya kacamata baru saat miliknya patah, atau kau lupa.. kau mengurungnya hingga sekarat tanpa memberinya makan seharian? Itu semua bibit kebencian yang kita berikan padanya, Dudley! Dan ini buah yang harus kau petik!" Tutur Petunia emosional.

Tangan Dudley terkepal sempurna. Kalau ia tak ingat bahwa itu ibunya sendiri, ia mungkin sudah menghajar bibir ibunya tanpa ampun seperti kebiasaanya dulu menghajar anak-anak kecil tetangganya sendiri. "Cukup, Mum!" potong Dudley.

"Dudley, ada apa denganmu? Di mana Dudley putra kesayanganku yang dulu?"

Isakan kecil terdengar dari mulut Dudley, "aku sudah dewasa, Mum. Aku punya istri dan dua anak yang harus aku jaga. Aku bukan lagi putramu yang manja seperti dulu. Aku kini mandiri. Dan karena Harrylah, aku belajar menjadi diriku sendiri."

"Omong kosong!"

Petunia tertatih berdiri. Berjalan pelan dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang. "Kau sudah ikut diperdaya dengan sihir Harry dan antek-anteknya, son!"

"Mum, dengarkan aku!" Dudley ikut duduk di sisi Petunia, meraih tangannya dan menggenggamnya erat. "Dari Harry aku belajar, bahwa aku tak boleh membuat anakku sendiri hidup seperti Harry. Tersiksa dengan keluarganya sendiri. Dan aku tak mau menjadikan anak-anakku seperti diriku yang dulu, Mum. Manja dan cengeng!"

Ed tampak bermain dengan beberapa lansia di taman. "Aku ingin menjadi orang tua yang baik untuk Ed. Untuk Flo, tapi aku tak mampu berbuat lebih untuk putriku. Dia spesial, Mum. Bukan aneh! Dan Harry adalah orang yang tepat untuk menjaga Flo."

"Kau salah memberikan kepercayaan pada orang, Dudley!"

"Memberikan kepercayaan pada orang yang membuat putriku sendiri merasa jauh lebih bahagia dibandingkan bersama keluarganya sendiri. Aku yakin, Flo berada di tangan orang yang tepat! Aku pamit pulang, selamat sore, Mum!"

Dudley keluar. Meninggalkan Petunia sendiri menuju taman menjemput Ed. Sarah mengirimkan pesan jika ia dan Flo memilik menaiki taxi untuk pulang terlebih dahulu. Flo menangis ingin segera pulang, dan berpesan agar Dudley pulang bersama Ed saja.

"Ed, kau sedang bersama siapa, nak?"

Panggil Dudley. Seorang pria yang menemani Ed bermain bola menengok sambil mengamati Dudley dari jauh. Dudley terkejut. Ia mengenal pria itu.

Piers Polkiss. Sahabat kecilnya, teman satu bangku, juru sandranya, dan pernah sama-sama membenci seorang Harry Potter kini berdiri di depannya. "Hai, Big D! Ah, sudah tak pantas aku memanggilmu seperti itu lagi. Kau jauh lebih proporsional sekarang." Katanya.

Pria kurus itu meminta Ed mendekat ke Dudley. Piers masih tampak sama seperti dulu. Masih tinggi dengan wajah seperti tikus, olok-olokan para sanggota geng Dudley yang lain. Dudley mengandeng tangan Ed kembali mendekati Peirs. Menjabat tangannya ramah sebagai seorang sahabat.

"Aku terkejut saat ia tadi menyebut namanya lengkap," kata Peirs menunjuk Ed.

"Ed putraku, Dudley Dursley, jadi memang sewajarnya—"

Peirs mengibaskan tangannya. "Bukan karena nama belakangnya Dursley, tapi nama tengahnya. Kau memberikan nama anakmu dengan nama si keparat itu?"

Dahi Dudley menggerut, segera ia meminta Ed menuju ke mobil mereka untuk menunggu. "Jaga bicaramu di depan anak kecil, Peirs!" sergah Dudley mengancam.

"Ow, seorang Dudley Dursley sudah sangat bijak sekarang! Apa ini pengaruh putri penyihirmu itu?"

Degg! Apakah dia yang menyebabkan ibunya tahu siapa Flo sebenarnya? "Darima kau tahu?" tanya Dudley.

"Kau lupa aku ini anak buahmu yang paling setia?" Peirs tersenyum sarkastik.

Sore hampir menjelang malam. Ed menekan klakson mobil berkali-kali memanggil Dudley agar segera pulang. "Jangan memulai masalah baru, Peirs—"

"Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan kamu. Percayalah pada ibumu sendiri dibandingakan orang yang pernah kau musuhi sepanjang usiamu, Dudley!"

Dudley tidak menbalas apapun. Ia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jaket dan melaju pergi. "Aku harap kau tak menyesal, Dudley!" bisik Peirs pelan. Namun Dudley mendengarnya.

* * *

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, Dad. Aku akan berkirim surat ke rumah ataupun ke rumah Uncle Harry. Aku akan mengabarkan kondisiku di sana. Kau tenang saja," kata Flo menenangkan Dudley sebelum menuju platform 9 ¾ .

Dudley, Sarah maupun Ed tidak bisa mengantar hingga ke kereta. Mereka tidak bisa menemukan platform itu. Akhirnya, cukup sampai pada depan stasiun saja mereka mampu mengantar. "Kami akan merindukanmu, Flo!"

Flo berangkat ditemani Harry dan Ginny. Hingga keesokan harinya, sebuah surat datang dibawa oleh burung hantu berwarna abu-abu bersih ke jendela dapur rumah Harry. Demi, itu nama yang diberikan Flo pada burung hantu pemberian Harry dulu.

"Surat dari Flo!" tunjuk Ginny pada Harry yang sedang membaca koran di meja pantry.

"Baca, Dad!" seru Al. Lily mendukung, ingin tahu apa yang dikabarkan oleh Flo untuk yang pertama kali.

 _Dear, Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny, James, Al, dan Lily._

 _Aku tak tahu surat ini sampai pada kalian atau tidak. Aku sengaja memilih mengirimkan pesan ini pada kalian karena aku rasa ini cara yang paling tepat untuk mencoba berkirim pesan pertama kali menggunakan burung hantu._

 _Pertama yang akan aku sampaikan pada kalian adalah.. aku baik-baik saja. Dan yang kedua adalah.. aku sangat amat bahagia di Hogwarts. Walaupun sempat aku takut dengan para hantu dan sihir-sihir di sini, tapi ini menyenangkan. Keren sekali!_

 _Tak lupa satu hal lagi, tentang seleksi asrama._

 _Aku melihat banyak Weasley berada di asrama Gryffindor begitu juga kata salah satu anak yang mengatakan padaku jika Uncle Harry berasal juga dari Gryffindor, tapi aku melihat Teddy ada di asrama Hufflepuff. Aku bingung mana asrama yang terbaik untukku. Aku tak pernah membahas ini dengan kalian, kan? Dan saat seleksi itu tiba digiliranku, akhirnya..._

"Kenapa berhenti, sih, Dad? Flo masuk asrama mana?" protes James.

Harry lantas menutup surat Flo. Tersenyum dan berkata..

"Ravenclaw!"

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

 **#**

Yups, sudah tahu siapa dua tokoh itu! Terima kasih **DiahImbarsiwi15,** dan **RiverHazel13910,** yang sudah kasih saran Bibi Petunia dan Piers. Semoga itu tokohnya. Untuk urusan Flo masuk Ravenclaw, alasannya.. karena waktu di Pottermore Anne masuk Ravenclaw, hehehe.. Lalu Anne juga pertimbangkan dari sifat-sifat Flo yang kreatif (salah satunya waktu ngajarin Lily dan Rose buat bunga di the Burrow), individual, dan pintar. Anne merasa Flo tepat aja di sana. Meski sempat bingung mau Anne tempatkan di Hufflepuf juga, sih. Hehehe..

Nah, jadi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Bagaimana dengan Flo di Hogwarts? Apakah Harry bisa menjaganya? Ikuti terus chapter-chapternya, ya!

Terima kasih buat yang sudah review, dan jangan lupa review lagi untuk kasih kritik dan saran Anne! Tunggu chapter selanjutnya!

 _ **Thanks,**_

Anne xoxo


	5. Tak Tahu Malu!

_**Hi, everyone!**_

Bagaimana kabarnya? Anne muncul lagi di tengah tugas yang menumpuk. Minggu ini, Anne full banget sama tugas. Hanya minggu kemarin yang cukup longgar. Dan minggu ini balik lagi full tugas. Anne sampai nggak nyentuh sama sekali draft cerita ini. Nah, mumpung Anne sempat istirahat dan ide muncul, Anne siap buat chapter ke 5nya. Siapa yang nunggu? Yang enggak juga enggak apa-apa. Hehehe..!

 **Gery O Donut:** sebenarnya mau aku masukkan ke Slytherin juga. Tapi, kalau dipikir-pikir, Flo kan lebih cenderung mirip ibunya (dari segi sifat tingkah laku) ya walaupun masih ada sifat-sifat Dudley yang nurun. Pengen buat image baik aja buat keturunan Dursley. Nah, jadilah aku masukin Flo ke Ravenclaw setelah berbagai pertimbangan. Dibully enggaknya, tunggu cerita selanjutnya! Thanks ya, Gery! :)

 **DiahImbarsiwi15:** yeayy! Terima kasih juga saran kamu! Nah, setuju ya kalau Flo di Ravenclaw! Huraa! :) Oh, ya? Wah sama aku juga Ravenclaw. tapi sayang, Pottermore gk lagi kayak dulu lagi. Padahal aku belum sampai selesai yg petualangan perbukunya. baru nyampe 5 atau buku ke 6 gitu. Yeahhh! Gk apa, deh. Thanks ya, Diah! :)

 **Guest:** Wah, terima kasih, ya, kamu! Semoga suka cerita-ceritaku. Thanks :)

 **RiverHazel13910:** hehehe, iya, maaf buat typo-typonya. Maaf, ya, mengganggu! Thanks :)

 **Syarazeina:** Yups, saatnya konflik dimulai! ikuti terus! Thanks :)

 **Mrs. Sangster:** Thanks, ditunggu terus kelanjutannya, ya! :)

 **Rikudou always:** Wah, thanks ya kritik sarannya. Iya, sih aku di 3 chap awal belum keluar konflik, belum waktunya. Juga buat masa-masa transisi dari kisah sebelumnya. Semangat terus! Thanks, Rikudou! :)

Yups, langsung saja, ya!

 ** _Happy reading!_**

* * *

Dua pasang langkah kaki jenjang berlari sepanjang koridor. Bersama sahabat sekamarnya, Sanne, Flo mengajaknya ke perpustakaan Hogwarts sore ini. "Aku masih belum percaya jika.. jika Uncle Harry adalah—"

"Aduh, Flo! Dia itu pamanmu sendiri, kenapa kamu tak tahu siapa dia?" kata Sanne.

Flo terpaku selama pelajaran sejarah sihir yang berlangsung satu minggu yang lalu. Dan itu membuatnya tak bisa tenang selama berhari-hari.

Sejak ia masuk Hogwarts satu bulan yang lalu, sejarah sihir di tingkat pertama akhirnya membahas lebih dari sebatas sejarah pendiri Hogwarts, namun telah masuk ke sesi pembahasan perang dunia sihir. Flo, yang datang dari dunia Muggle, jauh dari kata paham dengan masalah perang tersebut. Ia hanya tahu perang dunia satu dan dua dari pelajaran sekolahnya dulu. Tidak ada istilah Death Eater, tiga mantra terlarang, Laskar Dumbledore, sihir hitam dan semua tentang dunia sihir.

Salah satunya, nama-nama tokoh yang berperan besar dalam perang-perang itu. "Aku memang sempat curiga jika Uncle Harry adalah orang yang terkenal. Aku melihat banyak orang tertuju padanya tiap kami ada di luar. Dan kau tahu Sanne, bahkan saat aku dan Uncle Harry hanya makan es krim saja, dua wartawan datang dan bertanya apapun tentang kami. Saat aku bertanya apakah Uncle Harry terkenal, ia tidak bercerita banyak."

"Merlin, ternyata kata orang memang benar. Harry Potter sangat rendah hati." Sanne memilih duduk di satu meja panjang di sisi rak berisi buku-buku sejarah. Sanne tahu ia harus mengambil buku apa.

Brukk! Satu buku tebal bertuliskan Young Sanne jatuhkan dari rak. Mata Sanne berbinar cerah. Ditunjukkannya cover buku itu pada Flo. "Aku yakin itu bukan buku berisi roman percintaan, Sanne." Flo berkilah sambil tertawa.

"Siapa bilang? Meski buku sejarah, di dalam sini ada kisah cintanya juga. Bahkan dari orang-orang yang sangat kau kenal."

Lembar pertama, Flo membaca tulisan deskripsi mengenai kata pengantar si penulis. Flo tidak tahu jelas siapa itu. Namun menurut Sanne, penulisnya berasal dari salah satu profesor Hogwarts yang pernah mengajar semasa generasi sebelum perang dunia sihir ke dua.

"Mereka muda, tapi jiwa mereka bak sihir terkuat milik Merlin. Tercipta karena semangat, tumbuh karena cinta, dan bersatu seperti cahaya. Terang." Flo berhenti membaca paragraf terakhir pembuka sang penulis. "Sanne, apa ini tentang mereka?"

"Dan semangat mereka!" jawab Sanne yakin. "Di saat semua orang hanya mengenal mereka sebatas buku, kau mengenal mereka secara personal. Tapi rupanya kau lebih baik mengenal dari buku ini. Kau akan mengenal mereka dari sini, Flo. Ah, ya, aku harus keluar dulu dengan profesor Flitwick—"

"Kau jadi bergabung dengan paduan suara Hogwarts?" potong Flo bersemangat.

Suara berdesis memperingatkan keduanya untuk diam. Flo tak sengaja hampir berteriak. "Masih seleksi. Doakan aku, ya!"

Flo mengangguk. "Pasti, aku yakin kau lolos. Suaramu bagus sekali!"

* * *

Sheen Primary School, Harry menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan sekolah itu. Memutar kemudianya perlahan masuk ke area lapang di area sekolah. Beberapa mobil orang tua lain juga sudah terparkir di sana. Harry terdiam dan bersandar tenang di bangku kemudi. Menanti paling tidak ada seorang anaknya keluar dari dalam gedung besar itu.

Menunggu dengan pandangan berbinar, membaca tulisan dari tugu besar berwarna biru pastel dengan tulisan terang nama lembaga pendidikan terbaik di negerinya, Harry terharu. Ia kembali teringat ketika usianya masih menginjak seperti beberapa anak yang melintas di sekitar mobilnya. Harry bersekolah di public school biasa di sekitar rumah Vernon. Sekolah negeri yang biasa karena memang biaya masuk sangatlah murah, bahkan dengan status Harry yang yatim piatu, ia digratiskan. Itu sangat membuat Vernon bahagia.

Meski sekolahnya biasa, Harry mampu membuktikan jika dirinya bisa berprestasi di sekolah itu. Dan kini, Harry berdiri di sekolah yang tidak tanggung-tanggung reputasinya di mata masyarakat luas. Sekolah ketiga anaknya sekaligus putra baptisnya sebelum menuju ke Hogwarts. Salah satu private school terbaik dan elit di kelasnya.

Harry tidak pernah mempermasalahkan bagaimana ia harus mengeluarkan biaya hingga 15 ribu poundsterling setiap anak pertahunnya. Memang tidak hanya di segi biaya, namun siapa yang akan masuk ke sekolah itu pula tidak sembarangan. Tanpa bantuan sihir atau memanipulasi data, otak ketiga anak dan putra baptisnya sangat mumpuni untuk masuk ke skolah itu. Sempurna, ia bangga dengan putra putrinya. Biaya tidak jadi masalah untuk Harry.

Tiga gadis kecil berseragam biru muda dengan blazer warna beige keluar sambil saling bercanda. Salah satu anak paling ujung sangat mencolok sendiri dengan rambut merahnya. Itu Lily. Harry bergegas keluar dari mobilnya untuk memanggil si bungsu. "Itu ayahmu bukan, Lils?" tanya anak berkacamata.

"Hah, ah, iya benar, Grace. Dad!" panggil Lily.

"Hello, girls! Bagaimana hari kalian? Bagus tidak nilai kreasi labu kalian?" Harry menunjuk buah labu kecil hias yang dibawa anak-anak perempuan itu. Untuk memperingati Halloween, para anak kelas tiga diminta berkreasi dengan labu yang mereka bawa dari rumah. Labu milik Lily di hias dengan cat warna putih menyerupai wajah tokoh kucing lucu berpita dengan dua telinga. Sementara sahabat Lily yang sedikit gendut menghias labunya menyerupai tokoh animasi domba dengan bulu-bulu putih di sekelilingnya. Sedangkan sahabat Lily yang berkacamata menghias labunya seperti wajah putri dongeng klasik plus mahkota dan rambut pirangnya.

Anak-anak itu mengangguk semangat. "Bagus, Mr. Potter. Kami semua mendapat lima bintang!" jawab gadis gendut.

"Selamat anak-anak! Kerja bagus semuanya!" Harry mengajak tos anak-anak itu bergantian. "Nah, aku sempat bertemu dengan ayah dan ibu kalian di area parkir mobil. Cepat kalian temui, jangan sampai membuat mereka khawatir."

Para anak lantas berpamitan untuk pulang menuju orang tua mereka. sementara Harry dan Lily, masih terdiam di sana sambil mengamati sekitar sekolah. "James dan Al masih ada jam pelajaran?" tanya Harry. "Kau tak bertemu mereka, sayang?"

Lily tahun ini duduk di kelas tiga. Sedangkan Al di kelas 5 dan James di kelas 6 akhir. Meski sebentar lagi ujian, James masih sibuk dengan urusan tim basketnya. Alasannya, ia sebentar lagi lulus dan pasti akan berhenti bermain basket jika ia sudah berangkat ke Hogwarts.

"James sedang berlatih basket di sana. Tapi Dad tenang saja, James sedang berlatih untuk ujian olahraga. Aku membaca namanya di daftar olahraga pilihan untuk ujian. Dan James memilih basket. Aku yakin nilainya akan baik. Jago sekali dia. Bahkan banyak teman perempuanku yang suka padanya, hehehe!"

Dari kejauhan, Harry melihat putranya dengan beberapa anak laki-laki lain berlatih basket dengan seragam timnya. Tepat saat Harry akan kembali, Harry tak sengaja melihat James sedang melakukan shooter.

Masuk! James memasukkan bolanya dari kejauhan tertentu dan lemparannya tepat pada sasaran. "Wow, sudah aku bilang, kan—"

Lily terhenti saat melihat Al keluar dari gedung laboratorium sambil menenteng beberapa tabung dengan jubah putih di tubuhnya. "Al? Kau belum selesai?" tanya Harry.

"Oh, hai, Dad! Lily! Em, iya. Aku masih ada jam tambahan bimbingan dengan Mr. Rull. Olimpiadenya, kan, tiga hari lagi. Jadi aku dan beberapa anak lain masih harus menambah latihan soal dan mencoba praktikum." Kata Al menunjukkan beberapa cairan yang ia bawa dari tabung reaksi.

Jika James memilih basket, Al lebih tertarik dengan Kimia. Sejak kelas tiga, Al mulai jatuh cinta dengan subjek pelajarannya itu. Nilai-nilai Kimianya sangat memuaskan, sampai salah satu guru melihat bakatnya. Satu persatu olimpiade Kimia ia ikuti. Juara atau runner up, sudah biasa. Hanya sesekali Al mendapat juara ketiga. Harry melihat putranya itu seperti melihat Prof. Snape. Sangat ahli jika berhubungan dengan tabung atau cairan. Mungkin AL bisa jadi ahli ramuan ketika berada di Hogwarts. Itulah Al. Sebagian besar piala di rumah Harry adalah milik Al, sementara medali didominasi milik James.

"Baiklah, kalau kau masih ada jam bimbingan, nanti kalau sudah pulang kau hubungi Dad. Biar Dad jemput. Sekalian dengan James juga, ya!" pesan Harry lantas ditanggapi dengan anggukan pelan Al.

Lily meraih tangan ayahnya dan berjalan berdua menuju mobil. Gadis kecil Harry sangatlah manja. Berbeda dengan dua kakaknya, hanya Lily yang belum memperlihatkan hasil cemerlangnya dari segi bakat. Hanya beberapa piala yang mampu Lily dapat dari hasil lomba melukis. Ya, Lily sangat pandai melukis. Namun, sejak di kelas dua, Lily mulai berubah haluan. Meski masih dalam lingkup seni, Lily kini lebih cenderung akrab dengan musik.

Lily pandai bernyanyi dan bermain piano. Ginny sempat bergurau dengan Harry, "Lily akan memecahkan rekor keturunan Weasley yang pandai bernyanyi."

Dalam sejarah, tidak ada satu orangpun anak-anak Weasley yang memiliki suara merdu. Yang ada hanya suara melengking Ron, suara berat Bill dan George, dan menggelegarnya teriakan Ginny. Semuanya buta nada. "Tapi Lily hebat. Dia menangis saja merdu!" kata Harry ikut bergurau.

* * *

"Bros siapa itu, sayang?"

Lily membolak-balikkan benda alumunium kecil di pangkuannya. Bentuknya bulat dengan gelombang melingkar di sekelilingnya. Tepat di tengah, membentuk lengkungan khas seperti kelopak bunga. "Lily—"

"Iya?" Lily menoleh pada sang ayah.

"Bukan, sayang. Maksud Dad bros-mu itu berbentuk bunga lily. Coba kau lihat seksama!"

Kembali Lily memperhatikan bros yang ia bawa. Benar. Lengkungan itu berbentuk bunga lily. Cantik. "Benar, aku baru sadar, Dad." Katanya.

"Seingat Dad tidak pernah Dad memberikanmu bros itu. Apa Mum yang membelikan?" tanya Harry tetap mengemudikan laju mobilnya stabil. Di sisinya Lily tiba-tiba diam. Suaranya tertahan saat akan menjelaskan perkara bros yang ada di tangannya kini.

"I-itu.. itu— aku menemukan ini saat di nursing home yang aku dan teman-teman sekolah kunjungi untuk bakti sosial tadi pagi, Dad." Tutur Lily pelan.

Harry memalingkan sejenak ke arah Lily beberapa kali. Memperhatikan bagaimana ekspresi putrinya jika ia menanyakan tentang pemilik sebenarnya bros itu. "Itu bukan milikmu?"

"Ya, aku menemukannya di dekat pintu. Terjatuh dari nenek yang tiba-tiba pergi saat aku dekatinya."

"Jadi, kau melihat darimana bros itu jatuh?" tanya Harry lagi disambut anggukan pelan Lily.

Mobil Harry menepi dan berhenti. Ia merubah posisi duduknya agar mampu melihat Lily lebih jelas. Harry melepaskan sabuk pengamannya sambil menatap Lily tajam. "Lily Luna—" panggil Harry mulai serius, "apa yang pernah dulu Dad katakan padamu tentang barang temuan?"

Lily menarik napasnya dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. "Barang itu bukan milikku. Yeah, aku masih ingat, Daddy." Ujarnya. Pesan Harry sejak Lily kecil masih diingat dengan jelas.

"Lalu, kalau kau sudah ingat itu. mengapa tak dikembalikan? Bukankah kau tahu siapa pemiliknya?" suara Harry seperti mengintimidasi Lily.

Lily terus merunduk merutuki kelakuannya sendiri. "Aku sudah mau kembalikan, tapi.. nenek itu pergi sebelum aku kembalikan bros miliknya. Aku bawa pulang, deh, daripada dibuang. Sayang."

"Kalau tahu begitu kenapa tidak kamu titipkan ke petugas di sana saja, sayang? Kalau nenek itu mencari brosnya, kan, kasihan." Kata Harry. Ia bersiap kembali memasang sabuk pengamannya. Ia menghidupkan kembali mobil bersiap pulang.

"Maafkan aku, Daddy!"

Mereka lantas berpelukan. Seperti inilah Harry menginginkan sifat terbuka para anakmereka. Mengakui kesalahan adalah cara terbaik untuk menyelesaikan masalah. Harry mencium puncak kepala Lily pelan. "Jangan diulangi lagi, ya. Dad tak suka anak-anak Dad mengambil barang yang bukan haknya. Jadi, sekarang Dad akan antar untuk mengembalikan bros itu. Sekalian kalau ada waktu cukup lama, kita bisa kembali sekolah untuk menjemput James dan Al. Katakan di nursing home mana tadi kau dan teman-teman berkunjung, sayang?"

"Em.. seingatku di salah satu yayasan yang dibantu sekolah juga. Rosemary's House, itu namanya, Dad."

"Rosemary's House?"

Dan Harry langsung mengingat wajah seseorang. Bibinya.

* * *

Lily dan Harry masuk ke pelataran loby Rosemary's House bersama. Beberapa dari para nenek dan kakek melihat kedatangan mereka sambil menyunggingkan senyum. Para lansia itu memang diminta untuk menyambut siapapun yang datang dengan ramah. Tentu saja, Rosemary's House terkenal sebagai tempat pengasuhan para lansia yang mengisi hari tuanya sendirian. Seperti salah satu wanita tua di dalam kamar yang kini Harry, Lily, dan seorang perawat berdiri di depan kamarnya.

"Mrs. Dursley di dalam kamarnya, Mr. Potter. Silakan masuk," kata si perawat setelah mengetuk pintu kamar Petunia.

Lily menceritakan ciri-ciri sang pemilik bros kepada salah satu perawat sesampainya di meja resepsionis. Harry yang memang menjadi salah satu penyumbang dana tetap untuk salah satu penghuni di sana sangat dikenal oleh para petugas.

Ketika Lily mengatakan, "ia seperti tak mau berdekatan dengan orang. Bahkan nenek itu menjauh ketika melihat wajahku," tiba-tiba seorang nenek bersuara.

"Mungkin Petunia. Dia kembali ke kamarnya saat rombongan anak-anak dari Sheen datang."

Deg! Harry terdiam. Sempat terlintas dikepalanya jika bros yang ditemukan Lily adalah milik Petunia. Tapi ia hanya menebak, mungkin kemungkinan itu ada tapi kecil sekali mengingat banyaknya nenek-nenek di sana. "Mungkinkah kau sudah bertemu dengan nenekmu sendiri, Ms. Potter?" tanya perawat pada Lily.

Lily benar-benar kebingungan. Nenek siapa? Hingga ia akhirnya melihat sendiri siapa yang berada di dalam kamar itu. "Selamat sore.. Aunt Petunia." Sapa Harry. Lily tak tahu apa-apa.

"Har-Harry Potter."

Petunia menarik selimut yang menutupi kakinya. Ia terduduk di atas kursi roda dengan wajah pucat. "Kalian saling mengenal? Dad, siapa—" tanya Lily saat Petunia menatapnya tajam.

"Dia nenekmu, sayang." Kata Harry.

"Nenekku? Nenek Lily bukannya sudah meninggal?"

Lily tak pernah mengenal Petunia. Bertemu sebelumnya memang pernah, tapi saat itu Lily masih sangatlah kecil dan oleh sebab itulah Lily tidak mengingat Petunia sama sekali.

Di luar turun hujan. Hawa dingin yang terasa sejak siang rupanya mengantarkan hujan sore ini. Lily senang sekali melihat hujan. Ia sampai tak sadar masuk ke kamar Petunia untuk bergegas menuju jendela kamar itu. Lily menarik napasnya dalam-dalam menghirup udara tanah yang basah di menit-menit pertama terguyur hujan.

"Aku suka bau hujan pertama," kata Lily masih tak sadar Petunia mengamatinya sejak tadi. "Oh, maaf—"

Mereka terdiam bersama. Hanya suara hujan yang mendominasi. "Untuk apa kalian kemari?"

"Kami—" suara Harry terputus karena Lily sudah menunjukkan bros yang ia temukan kepada Petunia.

"Ini milik.. Grandma? Kata Dad kau nenekku, jadi boleh aku memanggilmu Grand—"

"Aku bukan nenekmu!"

Tangan Lily ditepis kencang oleh Petunia. Bros bermanik bunga lily itu jatuh ke lantai. Patah, jarunya patah namun tak sampai hancur. Badan Lily gemetar. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca tak percaya neneknya sendiri sejahat itu. "Pantas Flo tak pernah bercerita tentang neneknya—"

"Lily. Kemari, sayang!" potong Harry mencegah Lily berbuat tak sopan pada Petunia. "Grandma sedang tak enak badan, coba kamu main dulu dengan suster Emma, ya. Dad lihat tadi para suster sedang membantu merangkai bunga. Bukankah kau pandai sekali membuat rangkaian bunga?" bisik Harry pelan. Ia ingin agar Lily keluar dari kamar Petunia sementara ia bicara empat mata dengan sang bibi. Sudah saatnya Harry memulai hubungan baiknya dengan satu-satunya keluarga orang tuanya yang tersisa. Lily pun mau dan keluar dari kamar Petunia.

"Aunt—"

"Sudah kau apakan cucu perempuanku, Potter?"

Hal pertama yang dipermasalahkan oleh Petunia adalah Flo. Harry langsung paham arah bicara Petunia sebentar lagi akan menuju ke mana. "Dia bersekolah di Hogwarts dan menurut beberapa profesor di sana, dia salah satu penyihir yang berbakat!"

"Cihh!" Petunia melempar pandangannya ke arah jendela. Hujan makin lebat.

"Kau membenci cucumu sendiri?" tanya Harry meninggikan suara.

"Apa urusanmu—"

"Tentu saja Flo juga urusanku! Dia keponakanku, Flo anak yang baik. Aunt harus tahu itu karena kau neneknya."

Petunia belum sedikitpun mau menatap Harry yang telah berdiri beberapa senti di sampingnya. Melihat sang bibi dari samping membuatnya merasakan kehadiran ibunya sendiri di sana. meski Petunia dan Lily Evan tampak berbeda, mereka teteplah kakakberadik.

"Dia penyihir, Harry!" Petunia perlahan menatap Harry. Menatap lekat kedua manik hijau yang sama dengan milik saudarinya, Lily. "Itu karena kau!"

"Aku?"

Harry terkejut bukan main. "Dengan alasan apa Aunt menuduhku membuat Flo sebagai penyihir?" tanya Harry menuntut penjelasan.

"Kau balik bertanya? Kau sendiri penyihir—"

"Kau sendiri lupa dengan bagaimana saudarimu itu bisa menjadi penyihir?"

Menyebut ibunya sendiri, tubuh Harry bergetar. Tak terasa membawa-bawa ibunya dalam pertengkarannya dengan Petunia. Sifat keras Harry cepat naik jika sudah menyangkut urusan jati dirinya sebagai seorang penyihir. Apalagi sang penantang datang dari bibinya sendiri yang notabenen itu sudah berlangsung sejak dirinya kecil.

Petuna terdiam. "Ibuku penyihir. Dia lahir dari keluarga Muggle yang tak tahu apa-apa tentang dunia kami. Seharusnya Aunt sadar, kalau Aunt mensia-siakan seseorang yang begitu spesial, seperti saudarimu Lily, atau aku, apalagi cucumu sendiri!"

"Kalau kau ingin balas dendam karena perlakuan kami padamu dulu, jangan kau libatkan Flo di dalamnya!"

"Balas dendam? Apa lagi itu? Aunt Petunia. Aku sungguh memohon padamu. Cukuplah rasa bencimu itu untukku. Aku sangat menerimanya. Aku tumbuh dengan caci makimu, hujatan-hujatan yang selalu aku dengar setiap tahunnya, pukulanmu, teriakanmu. Aku. Sudah. Terbiasa."

Perlahan Harry bak sedang bermonolog. Ia menatap sekeliling ruangan dengan pandangan dalam menerawang masa lalunya. "Dulu aku begitu benci. Ya, kau pasti maklum karena aku maish sangat kecil. perlahan aku semakin sadar, kau masih memiliki sisi baik dalam dirimu. Aku yakin dan sangat yakin! Aku tak pernah bayangkan jika kau dan Uncle Vernon tak ada, mungkin aku sudah mati dan tak pernah merasakan memiliki keluarga. Kau lihat sekarang, aku masih hidup. Segala cacianmu dulu membuatku hidup dan kuat. Membuatku belajar dalam ketidakpahaman. Aku belajar dari dirimu, bahwa aku akan membuat anak-anakku kuat seperti diriku. Tapi bukan dengan cara menjadi dirimu. Aku tetap menjadi diriku sendiri. Seperti katamu dulu yang sangat aku ingat, 'kau Harry Potter' hanyalah seorang Harry. Bukan siapa-siapa!'"

Tangan Harry terkepal sempurna. Meluapkan segala amarahnya di bawah tekanan emosi. Harry membuat Petunia menangis, begitupula dirinya. "Kau benar, Aunt Petunia. Aku bukan siapa-siapa. Aku Harry, keponakanmu yang akan selalu berbakti meski kau buang aku sekalipun." Harry bangkit dari duduknya, meraih kunci mobilnya bersiap menjemput kedua putranya. Al baru saja mengirim pesan jika dirinya dan James sudah selesai berkegiatan di sekolah.

"Besok aku akan pergi ke Hogwarts ada urusan yang aku kerjakan di sana. Kemungkinan besar akan bertemu dengan Flo. Kau memiliki pesan untuknya, Aunt?" tawar Harry sebelum menutup kembali pintu kamar Petunia.

Harry menunggu, beberapa detik tak ada jawaban, Harry pasrah. Hampir saja Harry menutup pintu, Petunia bersuara, "aku sangat menyayanginya," katanya pelan.

"Pasti, aku akan sampaikan!"

Pintu tertutup pelan. Petunia kembali sendiri. Hujan tak lagi selebat tadi, hanya menyisakan gerimis kecil di luar sana. Petunia menangis. menunduk pelan dan meraih sesuatu yang berkilap terkena sinar matahari yang kembali muncul setelah hujan. Bros bunga lily milik mendiang adiknya. Satu-satunya benda yang ia simpan untuk tetap mengenang sosok Lily, adik kandungnya.

* * *

Siswa kelas akhir sedang dikumpulkan di tengah Great Hall. Mereka akan mendengarkan pengumuman penting yang akan disampaikan oleh Kepala Auror. Harry akan mengumumkan secara langsung dibukannya kembali perekrutan Auror baru bagi siswa-siswa Hogwart yang ingin bergabung dengan divisi khusus itu. serta berbagai persyaratan dan pelatihan-pelatihan apa yang akan diterima bagi calon Auror muda.

Bersama Jerome, Ron dan Scoot sebagai pembawa segala macam data, Harry mengisi acara khusus di Hogwarts sampai dengan selesai. Acara berjalan sukes dan selesai seperti yang diharapkan.

"Data para siswa yang berminat dan memenuhi kualifikasi persyaratan Auror segera akan saya kirimkan ke Kementerian. Hogwarts akan membantu selama kami mampu." Ujar Minerva penuh rasa bangga. dihadapannya kini duduk salah satu siswanya yang berpengaruh dalam dunia sihir. Ia masih ingat dulu dirinya mengantar Harry yang masih bayi bersama Dumbledore dan Hagrid ke kediaman Dursley. Namun waktu terasa berjalan begitu cepat. Harry telah dewasa bahkan sosok anak laki-laki yang bercita-cita menjadi Auror itu kini benar menjadi Auror bahkan pemimpin utama.

"Terima kasih, Profesor. Kerjasama dengan pihak Hogwarts memang yang paling penting. Mohon bantuannya—"

Kriyet! Suara pintu ruang kepala sekolah terbuka. Seorang siswa dengan jubah hitam dan dasi birunya masuk sambil membawa beberapa gulungan perkamen di tangannya. "Ini tugas saya sudah selesai, Profesor!"

"Flo?" Harry terkejut melihat keponakannya datang.

"Uncle Harry!" refleks, Flo langsung memeluk Harry dengan erat sampai tak menyadari masih ada Minerva di sana. "Maaf—"

"Tak apa, Ms. Dursley. Kau pasti kangen dengan pamanmu. Oh ya, kau benar mengumpulkan tugas ini sekarang? Sudah selesai?" tanya Minerva tak percaya.

Flo mengangguk, "lebih baik saya kerjakan lebih cepat daripada terus menundanya. Mumpung saya punya waktu lenggang. Saya kerjakan dan selesai."

Tugas yang dikumpulkan Flo sebenarnya masih memiliki waktu hingga lima hari mendatang. Tapi tugas Flo berhasil selesai lebih cepat. Minerva mengoreksinya sekilas, hampir sempurna. Pelajaran transfigurasi yang masih ia pegang sesekali untuk siswa tingkat pertama membuatnya masih harus mengajar di sela-sela aktifitas penting lainnya sebagai kepala sekolah.

"Bagaimana, Prof. McGonagall?" tanya Harry penasaran dengan hasilnya.

"Brilliant! Mungkin aku akan koreksi lagi untuk beberapa hal kecil yang masih tampak ambigu. Keponakanmu sangat cerdas, Mr. Potter!"

Mereka bersama keluar dari ruang Minerva. Bersama Flo, Harry terus bertanya-tanya mengenai hari-hari sang keponakan di Hogwarts. "Semuanya menyenangkan, Uncle. Aku sudah bisa terbang. Meski ujung sapuku sedikit miring akibat terbentur tembok saat aku terbang ditepi kasitil. Ya, jadinya sedikit oleng kalau dibuat terbang."

"Ow, jangan digunakan lagi sapumu jika tidak stabil lagi. Bisa berbahaya kalau kau sendiri belum begitu stabil mengendarainya." Pesan Harry.

Sampai di sebuah sudut, Flo berpamitan ingin kembali ke kamarnya. "Hati-hati, pelajari dulu semua sebelum kau melakukannya. Dan tetap menjaga hubungan baik dengan siapapun."

"Tentu, Uncle. Mereka semua baik. Aku belum pernah mendapat detensi." Flo tertawa pelan. "Dan jangan sampai mendapat detensi."

Harry mengusap rambut Flo. "Jangan sampai, oh, ya, Flo. Ada yang menitipkan salam untukmu. Pesannya, dia sangat menyayangimu, Flo!" kata Harry tidak jelas.

"Siapa?"

"Grandma Petunia." Dan Flo tersenyum senang.

* * *

Ron dan Scoot tidak ada di kastil setelah Harry sejenak ijin untuk menemui sahabatnya, Neville. Ia sendiri kebungan mencari anak buahnya di Hogwarts. "Hi, Mr. Potter!"

"Jerome? Di mana yang lain?" tanya Harry.

"Entahlah, aku menemukan ini di perpustakaan. Ini buku-buku catatan Scoot, bukan? Aku temukan tercecer di toilet." Tunjuk Jerome pada sebuah bundel berisi lembaran kertas dan buku catatan bertuliskan nama Scoot.

Harry mengangguk, ia melihat ada data perekrutan sementara Auror yang sudah ia terima. "Benar, simpan saja dulu. Kau serahkan ke Scoot, ya. Jangan lupa. Tumben sekali Scoot begitu ceroboh membawa data penting. Tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumya." Kata Harry tak percaya Scoot yang begitu teliti bisa melupakan barang penting seperti data-data dan catatan Auror itu.

Dengan Jerome, Harry berjalan berdua menuju gerbang utama. Mereka siap berapparate di luar. "Mr. Potter, boleh saya bertanya?" Jerome tiba-tiba bertanya sesuatu.

"Tentu, silakan!"

"Em, anda begitu tampak sayang dengan anak-anak. Saya melihatnya sendiri. Tadi itu, keponakan anda sendiri? Orang tuanya di mana?" tanya Jerome.

"Ow, itu. Ya, dia Flo, keponakanku. Anak dari sepupuku, Dudley. Orang tuanya Muggle jadi, aku yang bertanggung jawab dengan Flo. Itulah mengapa aku tampak dekat dengannya."

Harry menceritakan sedikit tentang Flo yang merupakan keponakannya dari pihak keluarga sang ibu. Flo menjadi sangat dekat dengan Harry sejak diketahui penyihir. "Sejak saat itulah, aku memiliki kewajiban untuk menjaga Flo, orang tuanya menyerahkan segalanya untuk aku menjaga Flo di dunia kita ini. Karena mereka tidak mampu."

"Begitu. Tapi sungguh, hubungan Anda dan sepupu anda sudah membaik? Ah maaf jika saya lancang," Jerome merendah merasa pertanyaannya sudah semakin jauh.

Harry mengibaskan tangannya pelan, "tak masalah. Itu sudah masa lalu. Aku tak pernah mempermasalahkan itu lagi. Hubungan kami sudah jauh lebih baik. Dengan adanya Flo, menjadi salah satu hal terindah untuk memulai suatu kedamaian."

"Anda sangat menyayangi anak-anak, Mr. Potter. Apa anda pernah memarahi anak-anak? Mungkin anak anda sendiri?"

"Tentu saja pernah," kata Harry bersemangat. "Aku pernah memarahi anak-anakku. James lebih sering."

Jerome tertawa dengan gaya bicara Harry yang lucu. Jika sudah berbicara santai, sikap Harry sangatlah bersahabat meski dengan anak buahnya sendiri. "Bagaimana anda memarahinya? Memukul?"

"Em, ya. Memukul dengan cara turun temurun seorang ayah dari keluarga Weasley. Ya, cara keluarga Weasley memarahi anak-anaknya." Tutur Harry.

Sang anak buah ternganga. "Dengan memukul pantatnya? Ron pernah bilang seperti itu."

"Tepat sekali!"

Harry dan Jerome menghilang bersamaan.

Keesokan harinya, Flo mendapat sebuah kiriman ketika waktu istirahat makan siang tiba. Sapu terbang baru mendarat tepat di depannya. Keluaran terbaru dan termahal tahun ini. "Dari pamanmu, Flo," teriak Ai teman satu asramanya yang berwajah oriental.

Hadiah dari Harry. Mungkin sapu itu dikirimkan karena Flo menceritakan tentang sapunya yang rusak dan tak layak terbang pada Harry kemarin. Saat semua teman Flo bergantian memohon ingin mencoba, seorang anak laki-laki berseru dari meja Slytherin.

"Tak tahu malu—" teriaknya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Seru Sanne tak suka ada yang menjelekkan sahabatnya.

Juliard, siswa Slytherin satu angkatan dengan Flo berteriak ditengah kerumunan beberapa siswa yang menghabiskan makan siangnya. "Tak tahu malu, mendapatkan segalanya dari orang yang pernah disiksa seumur hidup oleh ayahnya sendiri."

Deg! Flo ikut melihat ke arah Juliard. "Kalian mengingat sejarah masa kecil Harry Potter di salah satu buku biografinya, kan? yang sampai diulas di Daily Prophet, bahwa Harry Potter pernah tinggal bersama keluarga bibinya yang Muggle dengan segala siksaan. Tidak hanya dari kedua paman dan bibinya, bahkan sepupunya sendiri jahat padanya." Kata Jerome kini berdiri di tengah pembatas asrama Ravenclaw dan Gryffindor.

"Sepupu Harry Potter, artinya ayah Flo, kan? Nah, kalian anak Ravenclaw pintar-pintar. Pasti paham mengapa aku sebut Flo itu tidak tahu malu."

Mendapat sorot tajam dari banyak siswa di sana, Flo berlari meninggalkan sapu pemberian Harry menuju kamarnya. Menangis sambil meratapi kebodohannya. Ya, Flo memang tahu sejak membaca kisah Harry dari buku yang diberikan Sanne padanya. Kisah tetang kekejaman keluarga ayahnya pada paman yang begitu sayang padanya.

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

 **#**

Huft, Anne berjuang melanjutkan kisah ini ditengah tumpukan tugas. Ya, updatenya lama tapi sekali keluar chapter ini banyak banget wordsnya. Heheh.. Anne nggak tahu mau ngomong apa lagi. Buat kurs biaya sekolah anak-anak Harry sekitar ratusan juta setiap anak pertahunnya. Itu Anne dapat dari informasi google dan teman-teman dari sosmed yang tahu uang sekolah di private school (istilahnya itu sekolah swasta kalau di Indonesia).

Anne tunggu deh review kalian. Doakan agar tugas Anne cepat selesai dan update cepat! Maaf untuk typo yang bertebaran! :)

Thanks ya sudah sabar. Anne sayang kalian semua!

 **Anne xoxo**


	6. Terror

_**Hi, everyone!**_

Akhirnya Anne muncul lagi. Hari ini Anne susah payah buat mengumpulkan koneksi. Niatnya update tadi pagi tapi.. enggak bisa. Hahaha.. Wifi dirumah sedikit error, teman-teman.

Baiklah, Anne sebelumnya mau mengucapkan terima kasih untuk yang sudah review di fic **For the Rest of Our Lives**. Terima kasih, ya! Anne jadi ketawa sendiri bacanya, puas juga ada yang bisa nangis. Soalnya Anne waktu nulis juga nangis, tapi nggak sempat naruh harapan besar kalau pembaca juga bisa nangis. Kirain Anne sendiri yang lebay sampai nangis sambil ngetiknya. Hehehe.. terima kasih semuanya!

Untuk ini, Anne balas juga review kalian.

 **Gary:** Hahaha.. Sanne sama Anne itu beda, ya. Anne nyeletuk aja keluar nama itu di pikiran. Hehehe.. Juliard emang nakal. Hahaha.. enggak kok si Flo memang anaknya Dudley sama Sarah. Flo sendiri karakternya mirip ibunya, smart dan tenang. Jadi bukan turunan Hermione, ya. Beda lagi nanti ceritanya. Thanks, Garry :)

 **Mrs. Sangster:** Yups!

 **Syarazeina:** Walaupun Slytherin berubah, masih ada satu dua yang memang the real Slytherin :P Wahh udah banyak bayangan-banyangan ceritanya aja, nih. Lihat nanti saja. Ya, kemarin Anne buat panjanggggg banget chapternya. Ibaratnya itu 2 chap Anne jadikan satu. Ya itung-itung buat nutupin Anne yang minggu ini lama updatenya. Terima kasih :)

Oke, konflik mulai Anne munculkan. Dan kali ini akan mulai tersebar teror. Ada apa? langsung saja ya!

 _ **Happy reading!**_

* * *

Flo menangis di kamarnya. Ia tidak mau bertemu dengan siapapun berjam-jam. Ia menjadikan kamar asramanya sebagai tempat menyendiri. Pintu ditutup. Diana dan Sanne sampai tak bisa untuk masuk. "Flo harus ditemani," kata Diana.

"Ya, tapi kita harus membuka pintu ini dulu. Alohomora!"

Pintu pun terbuka lebar. Flo meringkuk sendiri di sisi ranjangnya. Meremas ujung jubah sambil melesakkan wajahnya masuk ke selimut ranjang. "Pergilah!" pinta Flo.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendirian seperti ini, Flo!" tolak Sanne. Diana mengikutinya dari belakang. Membawakan segelas air untuk Flo minum.

"Itu hanya mulut si Juliard. Jangan kau ambil hati." Kata Diana.

Flo terus terisak. Menyaksikan kedua sahabatnya begitu baik menemaninya dalam keadaan banyak orang mencibirnya. "Aku harusnya malu—"

"Malu kenapa? Bukannya pamanmu juga sayang padamu, dan tidak pernah mempermasalahkan itu? Aku yakin Mr. Potter sudah memaafkan keluargamu, Flo."

"Bukan begitu Sanne, Dad bahkan Uncle Harry dan yang lainnya tidak pernah menceritakan masalah ini padaku. Bahkan Mum, aku yakin dia tahu. Dad dan Mum seolah melupakan hal seperti ini dan membiarkan aku memandang mereka sebagai keluarga dari Uncle Harry yang baik. Padahal, mereka jahat! Aku tak punya alasan untuk membalas pembelaanku pada Juliard."

Kesunyian memasuki atmosfer kamar mereka. Hujan turun deras di luar sana. Sampai malam nanti, Flo dan teman-teman seangkatannya tidak ada jam pelajaran. Untung saja, Flo membutuhkan waktu untuk sendiri. Ia belum siap kembali bertemu siswa lain terutama Juliard. Anak itu pasti akan memulai masalah baru jika bertemu Flo.

"Aku hanya ingin sendiri, Sanne. Aku ingin menenangkan diriku. Aku harap kalian bisa memahami posisiku sekarang."

Ya, yang dibutuhakn Flo hanya sendiri. "Mungkin aku akan menghubungi Dad secepatnya." Flo mendesah sebal. Meraih pena bulunya dan mulai menulis.

* * *

"Dia tahu."

Sarah meletakkan surat pertama Flo di sisi piring sarapannya. Pagi ini surat pertama Flo sampai. Sejak masuk Hogwarts, informasi-informasi tentang sekolah Flo selalu datang dari Harry. Flo belum pernah mengirim surat kepada orang tuanya sendiri. Hanya pada Harry, yang selanjutnya disampaikan pada mereka.

"Ya, bagaimana dengan Harry. Dia sudah tahu?" tanya Sarah. Dudley menaikkan pundaknya tidak tahu. Harry seharusnya tahu masalah ini.

"Jika Flo terus merasa dirinya dibohongi, aku takut ini akan berpengaruh dengan dirinya di Hogwarts. Kau tahu, kan, bahwa Harry sangat terkenal di dunia mereka. Akan cepat berita ini menyebar." Ujar Dudley.

"Kau baca sendiri, kan, Dudley, bahwa ia tahu dari teman seangkatannya."

Dudley mengangguk pelan. Tentu saja ia tahu, bahkan ia sendiri pernah membaca buku biografi Harry yang diterbitkan di dunia sihir milik Hermione. Walaupun ia rela melepas saat Flo berangkat menuju Hogwarts, dalam hati kecilnya ia sendiri takut. Flo punya kemungkinan besar akan tersangkut masalah yang berhubungan dengan Harry. Salah satunya tentang masa lalu.

Dudley meraih jas kerjanya, "kita sudah percaya pada Harry. Aku harap ia bisa menjaga kepercayaan kita padanya." Kata Dudley pelan.

"Semoga Flo bisa memposisikan dirinya di sana seperti penyihir yang lain, bukan membuatnya spesial sebagai keponakan Harry." Lanjut Dudley.

* * *

Lagi-lagi Lily tidak mau makan. Berbeda dengan James yang tak perlu ada perintah untuk makan, Lily harus sering-sering dirayu agar anak itu mau meski hanya sesuap. Jika ditanya, apa hal yang paling tidak disukai Lily, jawabannya pasti makan.

"Nggak mau!"

"Ayolah, nak. Dad yang suapi, ya?" rayu Harry mati-matian. Keluarganya sudah selesai makan malam. Semuanya, kecuali Lily. Anak itu memilih memakan sedikit makanannya lantas lari ke tempat piano di ruang keluarga.

Lily mendelik, "aku sudah besar, Daddy. Jangan disuapi!"

"Maka dari itu, kamu sudah besar, sayang. Masa harus Dad yang suapi kamu agar mau makan?" Ginny baru selesai mencuci piring. Ia lantas menuju ruang keluarga. Kedua anak lelakinya sedang asik menonton tv sementara Lily bergelung manja di sofa bersama Harry.

"Makan, ya, Lils!" pinta Ginny sekali lagi. "Sedikit lagi. Mum tadi tak lihat kamu menelan satu sendok sup kentangmu."

Sekarang Lily menggeleng. "Aku sudah makan." Protesnya. Lily lantas berbalik dan memeluk sang ayah. Merengek manja meminta pertolongan Harry agar berhenti memohonnya untuk makan. "No, Lily! Hey, dengar, Dad!" Harry merubah posisi Lily di pangkuannya. "Banyak anak di luar sana yang kesulitan untuk makan. Mereka harus berusaha keras dulu sebelum bisa menyantap makan malam mereka. Tapi, kamu beruntung, Lily, ada Mum yang mau memasak makanan enak untuk kita semua. Iya, kan?"

James dan Al bersorak setuju sekeras mungkin. Padahal pandangan mereka masih tertuju ke layar TV. "Nah, harusnya kita bersyukur. Jangan menolak makanan. Lihat, badanmu kecil sekali." Ledek Harry memegang tangan Lily yang memang kecil.

"Al juga kecil!" Lily protes.

"Tapi aku mau makan, Lils." Teriak Al membela diri.

Ginny sampai mengulum senyum melihat ulah anak-anak mereka. "Sudah-sudah. Lily, katanya kau ingin cepat ke Hogwarts? Iya, kan?" Harry mulai merubah arah pembicaraan.

Lily membenarkan. "Nah, di Hogwarts, banyak sekali makanan enak. Dan.. sayang sekali kalau tidak dicoba." Kata Harry.

"Oh, ya? Benarkah itu, Dad?" Sahut James tiba-tiba. Kalau urusan makan, si sulung paling cepat.

"Benar sekali, James! Apalagi ayam gorang dan pudingnya. Aku tak tahu bagaimana makanan seperti itu bisa sangat enak." Jawab Ginny.

"Kalau nanti kau ke sana dan tetap sulit makan, itu sayang sekali. Kalau kau sakit, siapa yang mau jaga? Mum dan Dad tidak ikut ke Hogwarts. Kalau sudah sakit, kau akan ketinggalan banyak pelajaran. Jadi, dicobalah, sayang. Di rumah dibiasakan makan. Seperti James, apa-apa minta makan. Biar badanmu kuat."

Lily hanya diam. Bersandar di dada Harry sambil merenung. Mungkin karena ia anak paling bungsu dan perempuan, sifat manja Lily terlalu berlebihan. Selain itu, kebiasaannya untuk memikirkan masalah yang berhubungan dengan Hogwarts akan susah hilang dari kepalanya.

Ginny tiba-tiba masuk kembali ke dapur. Ia kembali beberapa menit kemudian sambil membawa satu mangkuk berisi macaroni schotel yang ia buat untuk Lily tiap kali putrinya tidak mau makan. Selain mengenyangkan, makanan itu cukup sehat mengingat ada campuran daging dan sayuran di dalamnya. "Sekarang, makan, ya! Mum buat schotel panggang untukmu."

"Wah, Dad juga mau!" Ginny menyuapkan satu sendok ke mulut Harry. "Aku juga!" Teriak James lari mendekat.

"Aku.. aku!" Al pun begitu. Ginny menyuapi kedua putranya juga sebelum menyudahi mereka untuk meminta lagi.

Baru setelah Ginny marah pada para lelaki untuk tidak menghabiskan masakannya, akhirnya Lily baru mau makan. "Mum, Dad, dulu kalian masuk Gryffindor, kan?" tanya Lily dengan mulut penuh makanan.

Ginny menyendokkan lagi sesuap setelah Lily menelan yang ia kunyah. "Benar." Jawab Ginny.

"Lalu, Flo dia masuk.. Ravenclaw? Ya, kenapa Flo bisa masuk Ravenclaw? Anak-anak Ravenclaw itu seperti apa, Dad?"

Harry sejenak memandang Ginny kebingungan. "Em.. Ravenclaw itu terkenal dengan mereka yang pandai. Itu yang sangat menonjol. Ya, intinya seperti Flo. Dan menurut kebanyakan siswa, Ravenclaw itu tempatnya banyak siswa perempuan yang cantik-cantik—"

"Cantik? Siapa saja, Dad?" Tanya James sedikit berteriak. Suara TV di sana sangat keras.

"Emm.. seperti Aunt Luna. Kau tahu sendiri dia cantik, kan? Lalu—"

"Cho Chang! Iya, kan, Daddy?" Ginny tiba-tiba menyahut dengan nada sarkastik. Melirik tajam ke arah Harry yang langsung salah tingkah.

Lily bingung dengan ekspresi mendadak yang dilihatkan oleh ibu dan ayahnya. "Siapa Cho Chang? Apakah dia cantik juga?" tanya Al ikut penasaran.

"Ya, dia sangat cantik dan manis sekali. Banyak pria yang menyukainya dulu." Kata Ginny menggoda Harry. Suaminya mulai terpancing. Menyebut-nyebut nama mantan kekasih pasangan sendiri adalah tindakan yang tidak tepat.

Lebih tepatnya tidak layak. "Salah satunya.. Daddy kalian."

Para anak berteriak dan menyerbu badan Harry. Bahkan hampir menabrak badan Lily yang sudah sejak lama di pangkuan Harry. "Bukan aku yang bilang!" bisik Harry menatap tajam Ginny. Istrinya hanya bisa tersenyum puas menggodanya.

Ginny, sedang mencoba perasaannya kepada Harry. Perasaan apa?

"Kita tak pernah bertemu dengan dia, kan. Ceritakan bagaimana Cho Chang itu, Daddy!" James siap mengambil posisi di sisi ayahnya.

Harry gelagapan menerima serangan anak-anaknya. "Aagghh.. kau menjebakku, Ginny?" batin Harry terus melihat Ginny yang masih menyuapi Lily.

"Ehem.. jadi, memang kalian belum pernah bertemu dengan Cho Chang. Dia sekarang tidak ada di London. Dia menikah dengan orang Skotlandia. Muggle. Cho memiliki wajah oriental. Manis sekali. Seperti yang Mummy kalian bilang, dia sangat cantik. Itu benar sekali."kata Harry melebih-lebihkan.

Deg! Ginny berhenti menyuapkan macaroni schotel ke mulut Lily. Jebakannya berhasil. Ginny siap menerima hasil apakah ia benar-benar masih memiliki perasaan itu. Perasaan cemburu terhadap Cho. "Dad kalian pernah tergila-gila dengannya—"

"Ahh benar sekali!" sahut Harry cepat-cepat. Ia sedang berusaha membuat istrinya cemburu. "Sudah lama aku tak menggodamu. Hahah.. kau jual, aku beli, Ginny!" batin Harry.

"Dad sempat.. ya, menjalin hubungan dengan Cho lalu.. Dad putus."

"Agggghhh.. kenapa?" teriak Al.

"Hey, kalau Dad kalian tetap dengan Cho, kalian tidak akan lahir sekarang."

Lily mendongak melihat wajah ayahnya. "Benarkah?" tanyanya.

"Sudah-sudah.. kalian semua masih kecil. Ada waktunya kalian akan mendapat pasangan hidup kalian." Harry menurunkan Lily agar anak perempuannya mengambil air minumnya sendiri ke dapur. Sementara James dan Al kecewa saat Harry menyuruh mereka segera tidur.

James mengibaskan tangannya sambil berbisik pada Al, "aku penasaran dengan perempuan yang bernama Cho itu. Mantan Daddy, Al! Dan kata Dad wajahnya oriental. Aku juga punya teman di sekolah yang keturunan Chinese. Dan dia manis juga. Mungkin aku bisa memacarinya—"

"James!" seru Ginny yang mendengar pembicaraan James dari arah dapur.

 _"_ _Just kidding, Mum!"_ seru James.

Harry tertawa terbahak-bahak bahkan sampai Lily dan kedua kakaknya tidur di kamar masing-masing. Ginny melempar tisu kotor yang baru ia buat membersihkan tangan setelah membersihkan mangkuk makan Lily.

"Kau mengingatkanku dengan dia. Lagi."

"Kau suka, Mr. Potter?"

Harry mengecup pipi Ginny cepat. "Cemburu?" tanya Harry. "Lagi?"

" _Nope!"_

" _Thank you!_ Cemburu tandanya kau masih cinta padaku. Ginny, percayalah aku tak punya sosok lain seperti kau di dunia ini, yang sangat aku cintai." Harry melumat bibir Ginny cukup lama. Tanda, bahwa itu yang pertama kali mampu Harry buktikan bahwa ia sangat mencintai Ginny. Belahan jiwanya.

Ginny menarik diri lebih dulu. "Aku tak cemburu!"

"Aku tak percaya!" Harry langsung berlari menuju kamarnya. Meninggalkan Ginny diam di tangga. "Kau selalu benar, Harry!" kata Ginny sambil tersenyum menyerah.

Namun sebelum Harry menutup pintu kamarnya, Harry tampak menemukan sesuatu dan memanggil Ginny agar lekas mendekat ke pintu kamar mereka. "Ada paket yang sampai, ya?" tanya Harry.

"Tidak. Aku tak menerima paket apapun." Elak Ginny. Tapi, ia dibuat terkejut dengan box hitam di balik pintu kamar mereka.

"Kotak siapa ini?" Harry kebingungan. Setelah mendapat persetujuan Ginny, pelan-pelan Harry membuka penutup kotak itu dan—

"Aagggh!"

Ginny menjerit keras saat mendapati isi kotak itu. James, Al, dan Lily langsung menyerbu ke kamar orang tuanya mencari tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. James mendapat tatapan penuh tanya pertama dari Harry dan Ginny. Siapa lagi yang suka berbuat iseng selain James di rumah itu.

"Tidak, aku tak pernah membuat kotak teror seperti itu, Mum. Aku mana punya boneka bayi seperti itu. Aku tak bohong."

Ya, James tak mungkin memiliki boneka bayi, ia tak suka boneka. Apalagi boneka yang terpotong bagian tangan kirinya dengan cairan merah yang melumuri seluruh bagian tubuh boneka itu, bukan tipe permainan konyol James. Dan.. tulisan tangan di surat ancaman itu, bukan tulisan tangan James.

"Bukan, aku yakin kali ini bukan James." Kata Harry membaca pesan yang ditinggalkan bersama boneka bayinya. "Aku tahu ini bukan pesan sembarangan—"

Harry tiba-tiba berlari menuju jendela kamar. Melihat sekitar halaman rumahnya yang gelap dan sepi. Tidak ada tanda-tanda orang yang masuk. "Maksudmu apa, Harry?" Ginny berubah panik.

"Seperti kata James, ini teror. Cairan seperti darah ini dari buah beet merah. Masih basah, itu artinya ini baru diletakkan di sini. Jika sudah lama, pasti ini akan kering. Dan pesannya—"

Secarik kertas coklat bertuliskan, _jangan sebut dia sebagai keluargamu jika kau tak bisa menjaganya. Tunggu sampai sebagian cinta itu rusak kembali._

Harry membaca pesan itu berulang kali. Memahami makna kalimatnya. "Ada apa ini?" tanyanya dalam hati.

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

 **#**

Oke, Anne sekali lagi minta maaf. Semuanya... Anne pengen banget buat terus nulis cepet tapi mau bagaimana lagi kalau tugas nggak ada habisnya. Mohon teman-teman semua bisa maklum, ya.

Terima kasih atas perhatiannya, Anne tunggu review kalian. Maaf kalau ada typo. Anne nggak sempat edit. Anne selalu sayang kalian!

 _ **Thanks,**_

Anne x


	7. Wizarding World of Flo

_**Hi, everyone!**_

Anne muncul lagi, nih. Siap dengan chapter 7nya. Genrenya sudah mulai masuk ke misteri, nih. Anne sekarang-sekarang ini nggak tahu kenapa suka banget buat cerita yang ala-ala detektif gitu. Lebih keren aja. Jadi.. teror dan segala hal yang penuh misteri. Hahaha.. ceritanya begini, deh. Semoga pas aja dengan konfliknya. Oh, ya, maaf baru bisa update soalnya tugas banyak banget. Tapi Anne kayaknya bisa update cepat mulai Kamis ini sampai Minggu. Doakan saja nggak ada gangguan, ya. Baiklah, Anne balas review dulu.

 **Ninismsafitri:** yess teror, siapa yang menteror? Ayah Juliard? Hayooo siapa? Hehehe ikuti, ya! Thanks, :)

 **Aliciakeynes:** terima kasih, ya. Penasaran siapa yang bikin teror? Ikuti terus ceritanya, ya. Wahhh Harry cemburu gak ya? Menurutmu? Lanjut, deh! Terima kasih :)

 **Gery O Donut:** Hehehe.. kurang greget banget. Maklumlah, di depan anak-anak. Jadi harus dijaga bicaranya. Hehehe.. iya, sebenarnya mau Anne ceritain langsung soal ciuman Harry itu di chapter kemarin, tapi.. Anne punya chapter khusus buat itu nanti. Sabar, belum waktunya. Hayo, siapa yang ngirim paket? Tahan rasa keponya. Anne akan cepat update. Thanks, Gery! :)

 **Syarazeina:** Wow, ayo ditebak lagi siapa? Hehehe thanks ya... Ikuti terus kisahnya :)

 **Gabby-chann:** yups, nggak apa-apa baru review. Emm. rencananya mau 10 chapter, sudah aku konsep chapter 10 tamat. Jadi.. masih standart panjangnya. Semangat! Thanks, ya :)

 **Narusasu my love:** Siapa yang kirim ya? menurutmu? Aaahh kayaknya kamu bakal kecewa sama hubungan Harry dan Dudley di chapter ini, deh. Penasaran? Baca chapter ini, ya! Thanks, :)

 **Mrs. Sangster:** Wohoho.. sabar! Ayok dibaca! Thanks, ya :)

Oke.. sudah Anne balas, jadi langsung saja.

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

"Mikha White?"

"Yeah!"

"Earl Forsca?"

Seorang anak laki-laki Hufflepuf mengangkat tangannya dari baris ke dua. Ya, pagi ini ujian terbang bagi siswa tahun pertama diadakan. Beberapa siswa sudah berbaris sambil memegang sapu terbang mereka masing-masing. Seperti biasa sebelum ujian dilakukan, akan ada proses pengabsenan terlebih dulu.

"Florence Dursley?" panggil Madam Rolanda. Hingga lima detik kemudian seseorang berteriak.

"Tidak ada, Madam!"

"Tidak ada?" ulangnya.

Semua siswa yang menyadari ketidakhadiran Flo diujian kali ini sempat tidak percaya. Pasalnya, kemarin mereka semua tahu bahwa Flo mendapatkan paket sapu terbang edisi terbaru dari pamannya, Harry. Dan akan sangat sayang sekali jika Flo tidak menggunakannya diujian terbang pertamanya.

Madam Rolanda mengamati satu persatu siswanya. Salah-salah jika ada yang berbohong jika Flo tidak hadir. Ia hapal dengan Flo. Selain salah satu siswa kelahiran Muggle, Flo yang memiliki hubungan keluarga dengan Harry sangat amat cepat dikenal olehnya dan juga para staf pengajar Hogwarts yang lain. Namun kenyataannya, Madam Rolanda tidak menemukan Flo di barisan itu.

"Apa ada yang tahu di mana Ms. Dursley berada?" tanya Madam Rolanda.

Sanne yang kebetulan berdiri di barisan depan langsung bersuara, "mungkin Flo masih ada di kamar, Madam." Katanya.

"Ah, apa dia sakit? Begini, bisa kau lihat keadaanya, Ms. Frank? Ajak kemari jika dia tak apa-apa. Akan sulit jika harus mengulang ujian ini di hari lain. Waktu mengajarku padat sekali minggu ini. Jadi jika bagi siswa yang tidak mengikuti ujian kali ini. Nilainya kosong dan mengulang di tahun depan." Mendapat perintah itu, Sanne langsung menyandarkan sapunya dan bergegas menuju kamar mereka.

Flo, masih bersiap dengan memakai dasi seragamnya. Matanya masih sembab akibat menangis semalaman. Ditatapnya wajah itu di depan cermin. Menakutkan, seperti vampir kekurangan darah. Ya, kebetulan sekali Flo juga belum makan apapun pagi ini. Ia melewatkan sarapan.

Selesai menyisir rambutnya, Flo tidak sengaja melihat secarik kertas di sisi kotak tempat sisirnya. Surat berisikan pesan singkat tanpa ada identitas pengirimnya. "Dari siapa ini?"

 _Keluarlah, aku punya hadiah lagi untukmu._

Tulis pesan itu. Flo membacanya hampir sepuluh kali sampai ia mampu mencerna makna kalimat itu sendiri. "Hadiah? Lagi? Terakhir yang memberiku hadiah adalah.. Uncle Harry. Apa ini dari Uncle Harry? Kalau benar, Uncle ada di sini sekarang. Aku harus keluar."

Tepat saat Flo keluar, setelah ia mengunci kembali pintu kamarnya.. "Flo!" panggil sebuah suara.

"Uncle Ha—"

Duk! Sesosok berjubah hitam di belakang Flo menghantamkan balok besar tepat ke punggungnya. Gadis itu tersungkur ke lantai tidak sadarkan diri. Lorong asrama sepi, tidak ada orang lain kecuali mereka berdua. Flo dan sosok misterius itu.

Sebelum meninggalkan Flo sendirian, tanpa rasa iba sosok misterius berjubah hitam itu menjejakkan kaki kanannya sekuat tenaga di pundak kiri Flo. Krakk! Seperti ada yang patah.

"Sempurna!" katanya pelan lantas menghilang.

* * *

Sanne bergegas menuju salah satu lorong ujung asrama Ravenclaw. Ia harus cepat mencari bantuan. Lebih tepatnya berteriak meminta bantuan. "Tolong! Siapapun di sana! Tolong!" teriak Sanne sekuat tenaga. Lukisan-lukisan bergerak bingung. Para hantu yang melintas ikut terkejut melihat Sanne begitu kebingungan.

"Kau kenapa, Nona?" tanya salah satu hantu.

"Temanku pingsan di depan asrama."

Berita pingsannya Flo akhirnya didengar oleh Profesor Flitwick selaku kepala asrama Ravenclaw. Dibantu oleh beberapa siswa dan Prefek, Flo segera dibawa untuk diperiksa oleh Madam Pomfrey.

* * *

Harry memasang wajah lemas di depan tumpukan kertas yang harus ia tanda tangani. Sampai hampir siang tiba, pekerjaannya belum juga selesai. Bukannya selesai, tumpukan kertas laporan itu terus datang dan menuntut untuk segera ia selesaikan.

Di tengah rasa bosannya, Harry merasakan ada sesuatu yang sedang mendekatinya. Merasa dari udara di sekitarnya, melesat cepat masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Hup! Dengan kemampuan seorang Seeker terbaik, Harry menangkap cepat memo berbentuk pesawat yang susah untuk berhenti itu. "Dapat kau!" katanya dengan posisi naik ke atas meja.

Sebelum ada orang lain yang melihatnya naik di atas meja, Harry bergegas turun dan membaca pesan dari memo itu. Mata Harry membuka lebar saat membaca siapa nama pengirim pesan itu.

"Profesor McGonagall?"

 _Kepada, Mr. Potter._

 _Kami informasikan bahwa telah terjadi insiden yang menimpa salah satu siswa (keponakan anda) atas nama Florence Dursley sekitar dua jam yang lalu sejak pesan ini dikirim. Ms. Dursley mengalami penyerangan oleh sosok misterius yang tidak diketahui identitasnya dan sekarang ia telah mendapatkan penanganan secara sihir untuk proses pemulihan. Menurut penjelasan Ms. Dursley sendiri, masalah ini memiliki keterkaitan besar terhadap nama anda. Dengan segala hormat, kami mengharapkan kehadiran anda demi terselesainya masalah ini._

 _Ps: jika berkenan, datanglah bersama orang tua Ms. Dursley._

Tertanda, Prof. Minerva McGonagall.

Harry terlonjak kaget dari bangkunya. Flo diserang. Dan Harry menyadari jika ini ada hubungannya dengan teror yang didapatnya semalam. "Siapa yang mau bermain-main denganku?" kata Harry. Ia meraih kunci mobil yang ia simpan di lacinya dan bergegas berganti seragam siap menjemput Dudley di kantornya.

Keluar dari area Kementerian, Harry sudah berubah penampilan seperti pria pekerja Muggle lainnya. Masih pukul satu siang ketika ia masuk ke mobilnya di area parkir stasiun. Tidak ada masalah sebelum ia masuk dan duduk di depan kemudi.

Di tengah tombol klakson menempel secarik kertas ancaman baru. Bukan, bukan ancaman tapi ucapan selamat. _Saatnya dimulai. Selamat bermain, Potter!_

"Sial! Siapa sebenarnya dia?"

Harry meremas kertas itu dan membuangnya ke tong sampah.

* * *

Harry bersama dengan Dudley—yang kebingungan melihat isi kastil Hogwarts yang menurutnya seperti negeri dongeng, masuk bergegas menuju Hospital Wing yang memang sudah sangat dikenal oleh Harry sejak ia bersekolah di sana.

Dudley mendapat akses khusus untuk bisa masuk ke Hogwarts. Saat ia diberitahu oleh Harry untuk ikut ke Hogwarts ia sempat tak yakin bisa berangkat, tapi dengan bantuan Harry ia akhirnya bisa tahu dan melihat sendiri bagaimana megahnya sekolah putri sulungnya itu.

Minerva menoleh ketika pintu Hospital Wig terbuka. Harry masuk diikuti Dudley di sisinya. "Mr. Potter. Ah, Mr. Dursley." Sapa Minerva sopan. Harry dan Dudley mengangguk sebentar sebelum pandangan mereka tertuju pada sosok gadis cantik yang berselimut hingga ke dada di atas ranjang.

 _"_ _Hi, sweetheart!"_ bisik Dudley di telinga Flo. Ia menciumi pipi Flo hingga sang anak terbangun dari istirahatnya. "Ow, mana yang sakit, sayang?"

"Dad, kau di sini?" tanya Flo. Ia menarik selimutnya hingga terlihatlah tangan kirinya yang terbalut perban hingga ke pundak. Tali pembalut luka dikalungkan ke area leher Flo untuk menyangga tangan kirinya agar tak bergerak bebas.

Madam Pomfrey meletakkan beberapa ramuan di meja sisi ranjang Flo. "Tulang tangan kirinya sebagian remuk dan tulang pundaknya patah." Tutur Madam Pomfrey. Sekejap, Dudley merasa ngilu di pundaknya sendiri, membayangkan bagaimana jika dirinya yang mengalaminya.

"Tapi tenang saja, Mr. Dursley, kami sudah memberi ramuan untuk penyembuhan tulang. Tapi memang membutuhkan proses untuk sampai sembuh total. Karena kondisi tangan kiri Ms. Dursley cukup parah." lanjut Madam Pomfrey.

Ingatan Harry tiba-tiba kembali dengan isi teror yang didapatnya semalam. Sebuah boneka yang terpotong bagian tangan kirinya dengan cairan merah yang melumuri seluruh bagian tubuh boneka itu. "Itu ditujukan untuk Flo?" batin Harry.

"Dan aku tak bisa mengikuti ujian terbang sampai tahun depan." Flo tiba-tiba menangis. bersandar di dada Dudley sambil terus terisak menjelaskan bagaimana ia bisa mengalami insiden itu.

Flo bersandar di ranjangnya lantas bercerita. "Aku ingin menyusul ke ujian Madam Hooch di lapangan. Tapi saat aku akan keluar, aku menemukan pesan di mejaku yang mengatakan bahwa orang itu ingin aku keluar karena ia punya hadiah lagi untukku."

"Hadiah? Kau tahu siapa pengirim pesan itu, Ms. Dursley?" tanya Minerva.

Flo menggeleng namun ia sekilas melihat ke arah Harry yang berdiri di sisi ranjang bersama Profesor Flitwick. Harry balas menatapnya.

"Aku tak tahu, Profesor. Tapi, aku mengira itu pesan dari Uncle Harry, karena terakhir kali yang memberiku hadiah adalah Uncle Harry," kata Flo semakin pelan ketika menyebut nama Harry.

Semua orang melihat ke arah Harry bingung. "Dan saat aku keluar, aku benar mendengar suara seseorang yang memanggilku lalu.. punggungku sakit. Aku tak ingat lagi—"

"Kau mengenal suara itu, sayang?" tanya Dudley.

"Ya, suara.. Uncle Harry."

Harry bak diintimidasi detik itu juga. Dudley bahkan tampak murka ketika putrinya menyebut nama Harry sebelum ia tak sadarkan diri. "Tunggu dulu, Flo! Kau bilang aku memberimu hadiah? Hadiah apa?" elak Harry.

"Sapu. Semua anak tahu bahwa sapu terbang keluaran terbaru itu dikirim atas nama Harry-Potter." Sanne yang ikut menemani Flo di sana ikut bersuara. Tergagap menatap orang paling terkemuka di dunia sihir itu.

"Sapu? Merlin, aku bersumpah jika aku tak pernah membelikanmu sapu, Flo. Iya, memang benar aku punya rencana untuk membelikanmu sapu terbang baru hari ini, tapi.. aku bahkan belum membelinya. Jadi benar aku pastikan itu bukan aku—"

"Apa? Lalu siapa, Harry?" Dudley sedikit berteriak. "Kalau bukan hadiah, mengapa suaramu didengar Flo sebelum ia pingsan dan.. tangannya—"

Minerva menengahi kedua pria dewasa itu sebelum emosi keduanya semakin naik. "Baiklah, kita bisa bicarakan di ruangan saya. Untuk kau, Ms. Frank, bisa kembali ke kelas. Mari Mr. Potter, Mr. Dursley ikut saya."

Minerva menggiring keduanya menuju ke ruangannya. Di sana, Harry dan Dudley ajak saling berbicara tanpa mendahulukan emosi keduanya. "Baiklah, begini. Menurut Ms. Frank yang menemukan Ms. Dursley pertama kali, ia ingin menjemput Ms. Dursley agar mengikuti ujian terbang bagi siswa tahun pertama, tapi.. saat ia sampai depan pintu asrama Ravenclaw, Ms. Dursley sudah pingsan dengan keadaan bagian tulang lengan kiri patah." Ujar Minerva.

"Seperti yang diceritakan Ms. Dursley tadi, ada seseorang yang memanggilnya sebelum ia terjatuh pingsan. Memang, beberapa menit sebelum Ms. Dursley diketahu tak sadarkan diri, kami dari pihak keamanan Hogwarst mendapati sistem pengamanan anti-apparate sedang bermasalah. Hilang tanpa sebab. Dan.. ini memungkinkan penyihir luar masuk dengan mudah ke Hogwarts."

Dudley makin mengeratkan kepalan tangannya menahan geram. Putrinya sedang dalam keadaan tidak aman. Ketakutannnya selama ini akhirnya terjadi juga. "Apa anda tahu siapa pelakunya?" tanya Dudley.

"Untuk kali ini, kami belum tahu siapa pelakunya. Tapi tenang saja, Mr. Dursley, kami sudah meningkatkan pengamanan kastil." Tutur Minerva.

Harry menunduk takut. Ini adalah serangkaian teror yang ditujukan untuk dirinya. Dengan perantara Flo, bukan keluarganya, Ginny ataupun anak-anaknya. Ketakutannya salah. "Mr. Potter? Apa yang anda pikirkan?"

"Ini teror, Profesor." Jawab Harry singkat.

"Teror?" ulang Dudley.

Harry mengeluarkan ponselnya yang dan menunjukkan gambar paket misterius yang ia dapat semalam. Ia sempat mempotretnya untuk melakukan penyelidikan lanjut. "Ini dikirimkan padaku semalam. Boneka yang berlumuran darah dengan lengan kiri patah. Dan—"

"Sangat kebetulan jika tangan kiri Flo saat ini hampir hancur." Potong Dudley cepat-cepat.

"Anda diteror?" suara Minerva berubah semakin serius.

Harry mengangguk. "Bahkan sebelum saya kemari, teror itu datang lagi—"

Tiba-tiba Dudley berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menatap Harry penuh amarah. Ia melihat ke arah Minerva dan berpamitan, "terima kasih, Profesor. Saya permisi. Selamat siang." Dudley angkat kaki dari ruangan Minerva.

"Dud— maaf, Profesor. Saya mohon maaf. Tapi saya harus mengejar sepupu saya, terima kasih atas informasinya. Saya titip Flo dan tetap kabarkan sesuatu jika masih ada yang menteror Flo. Aa-atau jika teror itu masih ada dan membahayakan yang lainnya. Saya akan segera selesaikan masalah ini. Terima kasih, Profesor. Selamat siang!"

Cepat-cepat Harry menyusul Dudley keluar. Dudley tak akan pergi jauh apalagi pulang. Dudley hanya bisa kembali dengan Harry. Sosok Dudley terlihat Harry telah berada di luar pagar kastil dekat hutan. Harry cepat menarik Dudley untuk menghentikan sepupunya melangkah lebih jauh.

"Dudley dengarkan aku, aku—"

"Kau menerima teror dan sekarang putriku yang mendapatkan akibatnya. Kenapa kau tak mengatakan ini padaku sebelumnya, Harry? Kenapa kau tak menjaga Flo?" tanya Dudley penuh emosi.

Harry berdiri lemas di depan Dudley. "Aku tak pernah tahu jika teror itu ditujukan juga untuk Flo, Dudley. Aku mengira ini teror hanya ditujukan untukku dan.. keluargaku—"

"Dan sama sekali kau tak mengingat Flo? Keponakanmu sendiri yang butuh kau jaga di duniamu yang aneh ini?"

Harry terdiam. Dudley lagi-lagi menjelek-jelekkan dunia sihirnya. "Dudley, jaga bicaramu. Ini juga dunia Flo dan kau harus menerima itu."

"Dunia. Dunia-sihir-Flo-yang-penuh-dengan-bahaya. Bahkan teror yang hampir menghancurkan tangan kirinya—"

"Cukup, Dudley! Bisakah kita berpikir lebih dewasa?" kata Harry tidak bisa lagi menahan emosinya.

Wajah Dudley memerah. Tangannya terlipat di depan dada, menantang Harry penuh kebencian. Ekspresi yang sama seperti puluhan tahu yang lalu. "Dewasa kau bilang? Bahkan kau sendiri membuat masalah seperti ini seperti permainan anak kecil, Potter!"

Mereka saling diam. Saling menatap wajah di hadapan masing-masing. Mengulang kisah buruk keduanya ketika mereka belum mengerti tentang apa itu kedewasaan. Dudley memalingkan wajahnya menatap hamparan halaman hijau di depan kastil Hogwarts. Luas dan hijau. "Kau berjanji untuk menjaga Flo di sini. Membuatku tenang ketika melepasnya masuk ke dunia barunya yang.. oh, Tuhan."

"Aku berusaha menjaga Flo untukmu, Dudley!" pertegas Harry.

"Setelah semua ini terjadi?" Dudley berbalik kembali menatap Harry. "Terlambat. Kau bahkan ikut terlibat dalam masalah teror ini. Aku kecewa padamu, Potter!"

Kepala Harry sontak memanas. "DUDLY!" teriaknya.

"Bawa aku kembali sekarang." Ujar Dudley. "Aku akan mencarikan sekolah baru untuk Flo di dunianya yang lama. Dunianya yang aman."

Harry tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat ini, ia tahu bahwa emosi tidak bisa menyelesaikan masalah. _"Sorry."_ Ia lantas meraih lengan Dudley dan menghilang bersama.

Bersama dengan seseorang yang senang dengan keberhasilannya membuat Harry dan Dudley.. kembali hancur.

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

 **#**

Nahhh, sudah mulai di puncak permasalahan, nih. Seperti yang Anne bilang di balasan review di atas, fic ini Anne perkirakan selesai di chapter 10. Semua sudah Anne konsep dan perhitungkan berakhir di chapter 10. Tapi Anne nggak tahu kalau kemungkinan bisa lebih ataupun kurang. Tergantung situasi dan perubahan jalan cerita yang bisa datang tiba-tiba dan merusak konsep awal Anne. Hehehe.. Tapi bagaimana, teman-teman? Semoga menghibur, ya.

Anne tunggu review kalian. Terima kasih atas perhatiannya. Anne sayang kalian semua!

 _ **Thanks,**_

Anne xoxo


	8. Potter Trio

_**Hi, everyone!**_

Anne muncul lagi, nih, seiring wifi di rumah yang kembali nyala. Huhuhu.. Anne minta maaf banget. Empat hari ini Anne nggak punya akses banyak. Anne di rumah pakai wifi untuk sambungan internet. Nah, sejak Kamis siang, Wifi di rumah putus. Dan baru bener Senin ini. Anne terputus hubungan luar empat hari itu. Cuma lewat sosial media saja yang nyambung lewat ponsel. Jadi mau upload chapter baru susah.

Anne juga lagi sakit sekarang. Batuk. Flu. Sampai tadi di kampus nggak konsen. Oke.. Anne selesai curhatnya, Anne mau langsung bilang saja terima kasih buat yang review. Maaf Anne nggak bisa bales. Badan Anne masih lemes banget. Nggak bisa ngetik banyak. Pokoknya terima kasih.

Buat yang penasaran siapa yang meneror, jawabannya bukan Anne. Hehehe... baca terus kisahnya saja.

Langsung yuk!

 _ **Happy reading!**_

* * *

"Dad?"

Lily tertegun melihat ayahnya pulang tidak seperti biasa. Bahkan, telinga kecilnya menangkap kata-kata kasar yang dilontarkan oleh ayahnya itu. Tanpa salam, tanpa senyuman pula. Ia lantas bergegas lari menuju halaman belakang tempat ibunya menyiram tanaman sore ini.

Wajah Lily terlihat linglung ketika menghadap Ginny. "Ada apa, sayang?"

"Daddy, Mummy." Kata Lily.

"Daddy sudah pulang?"

Lily mengangguk. "Tapi Daddy aneh sekali. Dad.. menakutkan. Bahkan tadi aku mendengar Dad marah-marah sambil bilang.. _damn_ —"

Langsung Ginny membekap mulut Lily. "Apa yang Mum pernah bilang tentang mengumpat?" mata Ginny melotot.

"Tapi, Dad tadi mengumpat, Mummy—"

"Jangan ditiru!" Ginny melepaskan tangannya dari Lily. Ia tak habis pikir, kenapa Harry bisa seperti itu. Tidak seperti biasanya juga ketika Harry datang tidak mencarinya terlebih dulu. Ginny mematikan selang airnya siap mencari Harry.

Lily menunjuk ke arah kamar kedua orang tuanya setelah Ginny menanyakan di mana ia terakhir melihat Harry. Ginny harus mencari tahu apa yang sedang dialami oleh suaminya. Ini aneh dan ia harus mencari tahu apa masalahnya.

"Harry," panggil Ginny sesaat setelah masuk ke dalam kamar utama. Harry sedang mengganti pakaiannya. Pria yang telah mencapai usia kepala tiga itu hanya memakai celana pendek dan bertelanjang dada serta kacamata yang tergeletak di atas kasur. Tangannya sedang membuka lipatan kaus berwarna biru tua ketika istrinya masuk.

Harry melihatnya sekilas, tidak begitu jelas tanpa bantuan kacamata. "Hi," sapanya.

"Aku tak tahu kau datang," Ginny mendekat dan mencium bibir Harry. Mengelus pipinya lantas turun ke daerah dada bidang Harry yang belum tertutup pakaian.

"Ahh, aku kira kau masih menjemput James dan Al," balas Harry.

"Loh, kan, kemarin mereka sudah bilang kalau akan pulang naik bus sekolah?"

Plok, Harry menepuk dahinya keras melupakan pesan kedua putranya sendiri. Bahkan ia sendiri yang mendengarnya langsung kemarin. "Mungkin aku terlalu lelah hari ini. Efek usia juga. Pelupa." Geram Harry. Ginny tertawa singkat sambil membantu memakaikan kacamata Harry setelah selesai memakai kausnya.

"Yeah.. lain kali ingat juga untuk menjaga ucapan di depan anak-anak." Sindir Ginny.

Harry berhenti menyisir rambutnya, tentu saja meresa tersingung. Tiba-tiba Ginny berbicara aneh. "Maksudmu?" ia berbalik menatap Ginny.

"Lily mendengarmu mengumpat."

Mereka lantas terdiam. Sudah saatnya Ginny menanyakan masalah Harry. _"Sorry."_ Balas Harry sebelum Ginny kembali bertanya. Ia menyesal dengan perbuatannya tadi. Pasti Lily mendengarnya berkata kasar sebelum masuk ke kamar.

"Ada masalah apa. Ceritakan, Harry." Pintanya pelan-pelan.

Keduanya kini duduk bersama di atas ranjang. Ginny meraih tangan Harry dan menggenggamnya erat. Menariknya ke pangkuannya sambil terus menatap manik hijau pria tampan itu. Harry menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, lantas berkata, "Dudley." Kata Harry singkat.

"Dudley? Ada apa dengannya? Kau bertemu dengannya tadi?" tanya Ginny penasaran.

"Yeah, tidak hanya bertemu, kami bahkan berangkat bersama menuju ke suatu tempat."

"Kemana?"

Harry menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Ginny memelas. Refleks, Ginny makin mengeratkan rengkuhannya. Tangannya bergerak perlahan mengelus rambut Harry yang tetap acak-acakan meski sudah di sisir. "Hogwarts." Katanya.

"Hogwarts? Kalian ke sana? Ada apa?"

"Flo.. dia diserang."

Badan Harry kembali ditegakkan. Menjauhi Ginny karna ia siap dengan pembicaraannya yang serius. Lagi-lagi, Dudley telah merubah suasana hatinya. Lagi dan lagi.

"Tulang tangan kiri Flo patah. Bahkan beberapa bagian tulangnya remuk. Tidak tahu siapa yang melakukannya. Flo mendapat pukulan di punggungnya hingga ia tak sadarkan diri. Dan saat diperiksa, bagian tangan kirinya sudah sangat parah." tutur Harry.

Raut wajah Ginny berubah cemas. "Selesai dibuat panik dengan teror semalam, sekarang Flo sakit? Merlin—"

"Itu dia. Ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan teror itu."

"Teror?" tanya Ginny tak percaya.

Harry membuka ponselnya dan melihat kembali foto kotak teror yang didapatnya semalam. Ia menunjukkannya pada Ginny agar kembali melihat itu. "Boneka ini patah tangan kirinya. Dan sangat pas dengan Flo yang mendapati tangannya terluka begitu parah hari ini."

"Lalu, mereka takut kalau kau juga akan mendapat serangan seperti itu juga?" tanya Ginny ketakutan.

Harry menggeleng cepat. "Mereka memanggilku karena.. menurut Flo, aku yang melakukan itu." kata Harry berat. Tuduhan itulah yang menjadi pokok permasalahannya dengan Dudley.

"Kau? Apa-apaan ini? Bagaimana bisa—"

"Karena dia mendengar suaraku sebelum ia mendapat pukulan itu, Ginny."

Harry kemudian menceritakan semuanya pada Ginny. Tentang hadiah sapu yang bahkan belum sempat dibeli dan segala hal yang menyudutkannya sebagai pelaku tentang penyerangan misterius itu. Harry juga menceritakan bahwa..

"Hubungan kau dan Dudley kembali seperti dulu? Oh, Merlin. Semarah itukah dia?" Ginny melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil terus mondar-mandir ke sana kemari.

"Aku telah berjanji untuk menjaga Flo di dunia kita tapi dengan datangnya masalah seperti ini.. aaggghh aku tak pernah mengira kalau teror ini ditujukan untuk Flo. Bukan untuk kita dan untuk anak-anak!"

"Anak-anak! Kau benar!"

Ginny tiba-tiba bangkit dan berlari menuju meja riasnya untuk mengambil ponsel yang sedari tadi ia isi daya baterainya. "Kau mau apa, sayang?" tanya Harry ikut panik.

"James dan Al masih di luar. Aku takut mereka—"

"Kami pulang!"

Suara teriakan terdengar memotong ketakutan Ginny. James lah yang mendominasi teriakan itu. James dan Al ternyata baru saja datang dari sekolah. Tanpa menunggu lagi, Ginny mengantungi ponselnya dan bergegas keluar dari kamar. Harry mengikutinya dari belakang.

Lily sedang bermain piano ketika dengan cepat ibunya melesat turun lantas memeluk kedua kakaknya dengan penuh ekspresi. "Kenapa dengan Mummy, ya?" bisik Lily pelan. Ginny terlalu menakutkan untuk didekati, sehingga Harry lebih baik untuk berdiri mendekat di sisi Lily sambil meletakkan tangannya di pundak putri kecilnya itu.

"Wow wow... penyambutan yang luar biasa! Thank you, Mum! Kami sungguh tersanjung." Canda James sama sekali tak melihat wajah panik ibunya.

Al terbatuk-batuk merasakan lengan kuat Ginny melingkar hebat di lehernya. "Oke.. Mum, santai. Kami tak apa-apa. Kau kenapa, sih? Lepaskan kami, Mum!"

Kedua putra Potter cepat merasa lega menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. Kekuatan Ginny memang mematikan. "Kalian tak apa-apa, kan?" tanya Ginny.

"Seperti yang Mum lihat. Kami tak apa-apa." Kata Al.

"Hanya berkeringat dan sedikit bau." Lanjut James.

Lily tertawa sambil mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah James suka dengan cara bercandanya. "Bukan sedikit bau, James. Tapi kalian memang bau. Ganti seragam kalian dan cepat mandi. Ayo!" perintah Harry tegas.

James dan Al langsung berlari ke kamar masing-masing. Tinggallah Lily, Harry dan Ginny yang saling diam di bawah. "Ada apa, sih, Mum? Dad?" tanya Lily.

"Begini, Nak. Dad mau tanya padamu. Apa akhir-akhir ini ada sesuatu yang aneh? Maksudnya.. ada orang lain yang coba menggangumu? Mencelakai misalnya?" Harry balik bertanya.

Lily menggeleng yakin. "Tak ada. Semua baik-baik saja, Dad. Memangnya kenapa—"

"Kau harus berhati-hati, Lils!" potong Ginny tiba-tiba. "Flo diserang orang tidak dikenal. Jangan sampai kau juga seperti Flo. Di manapun itu, tetap waspada. Kau mengerti?"

Tidak ada kata-kata lain yang mampu Lily ucapkan selain mengangguk takut. Saat Ginny masuk ke arah dapur, Lily berniat untuk menanyakan kepada Harry.

"Ada yang ingin menjebak Dad. Flo dipukul sampai lengan kirinya terluka oleh orang yang mengatasnamakan Dad. Tapi kau tenang saja, Lils. Dad akan cari pelakuknya. Secepatnya. Kau hanya perlu dengar apa yang dikatakan Mum tadi, tetap waspada."

* * *

Al menumpuk beberapa buku pelajarannya dan mencari beberapa buku lain yang akan ia bawa ke sekolah keesokan harinya. Al lebih rajin dalam urusan menyiapkan pelajarannya. Sejak sore setelah mandi ia pasti akan langsung menata buku-buku pelajarannya dan memeriksa segala macam tugas sekolah. Tapi kali ini, belum sampai Al memeriksa tugas-tugasnya, seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya beberapa kali.

"Masuk!"

"Al," James memanggilnya. "Sepertinya Mum dan Dad sedang mempermasalahkan tentang teror semalam."

James langsung melompat naik ke atas ranjang adiknya. Mengambil bantal dan memeluknya erat-erat. Memukulnya beberapa kali seperti sedang memukul para jembalang ketika di The Burrow. "Letakkan!" larang Al.

"Oke. Sorry. Begini, Al. Kau lihat bagaimana khawatirnya Mum tadi? Aku yakin Mum takut jika terjadi sesuatu dengan kita mengingat teror itu sangat menakutkan." Kata James kepalang serius. Wajahnya menegang tanpa humor sedikitpun.

Dari arah luar, suara Lily menggema pelan. "James, aku boleh pinjam charge ponsel? Punyaku rusak—"

"Hei!"

Lily berbalik dan berteriak cukup kencang. "Huahhh! James, kau gila. Pelan-pelan panggilnya!" Lily terkejut bukan main ketika orang yang dipanggil muncul dari belakang. Kamar Al yang berhadapan dengan kamar James membuat Lily terkejut melihat James muncul di pintu kamar belakangnya. Langsung saja, James menarik Lily untuk segera masuk ke kamar Al.

Di dalam, Al telah menunggu.

"Kita mau menjadi detektif, Sis." Kata James sambil menarik Lily agar duduk di atas ranjang Al. James langsung melompat ikut duduk paling tengah. Ranjang Al bergoyang.

"Wait! Detektif? Kau tak bilang tadi kita akan jadi detektif?" Protes Al.

"Nah, sekarang sudah aku katakan, kan, Al?" James nyengir. Al mendesah malas.

Lily memperbaiki roknya ketika menyila kakinya. "Baiklah, detektif untuk apa?"

"Mengamati apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi. Teror itu, yang aku ceritakan tadi di sekolah, Lily." James mengambil bantal Al dengan satu ancaman dari adiknya. Tanpa memukul-mukul.

Kakak beradik itu semakin hanyut dalam perundingan besar mereka tentang teror. Tapi, ada yang berbeda dengan ekspresi wajah Al. "Kenapa, Al?" tanya James.

Al menggeleng. "Tidak. Hanya berpikir. Kenapa selalu kamarku yang menjadi tempat merundingkan masalah-masalah seperti ini." kata Al jengkel.

James dan Lily sampai terbahak menyadarinya. Setiap membicarakan misi-misi aneh, selalu saja mereka adakan di kamar Al. Tidak di kamar James, kamar Lily maupun ruangan lainnya. "Karena kamarmu lebih rapi daripada kamarku. Kalau kamar Lily rapi, sih, tapi aku yang tidak kuat dengan warna pink kamarnya. Mataku seperti terinfeksi. Aaaggghhh!" kata sang kakak tertua sambil mempraktekkan seseorang kesurupan zombie.

"Biasa saja! Warna pink itu manis tahu!" protes Lily karena warna kesukaannya sangat dibenci oleh James.

Mereka kembali melanjutkan rencana mereka. "Jadi, Lily apa yang kau ketahu tadi. Maksudku tentang Mum yang bertingkah super khawatir ketika kami pulang?"

"Em, setahuku tadi Dad bilang kalau Flo diserang oleh orang misterius. Tapi, yang menyerangnya seperti sedang menjebak Dad. Dad ikut disangkutpautkan seolah Dad yang mencelakai Flo." Cerita Lily. kedua kakaknya mendengarkan dengan begitu seksama. Al tampak mencatat segala macam penjelasan yang diucapkan Lily. menulis beberapa poin yang sekiranya dapat dijadikan petunjuk.

Al menyobek hasil catatannya. Meletakkan di atas bantal yang diletakkan di antara mereka bertiga. "Orang misterius. Bisa masuk Hogwarts. Menjebak Dad. Maksudnya?" James membaca tiga poin yang dilingkari oleh Al.

"Dari tiga poin ini, kita bisa mengambil hipotesa sederhana bahwa—" Al menunjuk kata menjebak lantas berkata, "pelakunya dekat dengan Dad. Menjebak untuk apa, dia pasti sangat menginginkan sesuatu dari Dad. Menurut kalian?" kata Al.

"Brilliant! Itu artinya kita bisa mencurigai orang-orang yang memang dekat dengan Dad. Dan penyihir. Karena tidak bisa Muggle masuk Hogwarts seenaknya."

"Lalu siapa, James? Teman kerja Dad?"

"Bisa jadi, Lily." Jawab James singkat.

Mereka kembali terdiam memikirkan siapa saja yang bisa dicurigai sebagai pelakunya. James merangkul pundak Al dan Lily agar mendekati. James lantas membisikkan rencananya untuk misi menyelidiki tersangka teror itu secara pelan-pelan.

"Kalian dengarkan aku. Kita bagi tugas. Lily, tugasmu ikutlah dengan Dad ke Kementerian. Kau lebih dulu pulang esok dibandingan kami. Jadi, carilah alasan agar kau bisa menyusul Dad ke Kementerian. Minta tolong Mum mengantarmu." Pinta James.

Lily mendelik merasa dirinya yang dijadikan umpan oleh kakaknya. "Kenapa aku?"

"Karena kau yang paling dekat dengan Dad. Dad akan luluh kalau kau yang meminta." Kata Al. Lily pasrah.

"Lalu kita," tunjuk James pada dirinya dan Al, "kita pulang kembali dengan bus sekolah. Tapi kita tidak pulang, kita ke panti tempat Granma Petunia. Ingat cerita Lily tentang Grandma yang sempat tak suka dengan kehadiran Dad dan Lily waktu itu?"

Al dan Lily saling berhadapan, mereka baru ingat bahwa Petunia juga bisa dijadikan orang yang patut dicurigai. "Meski Grandma Petunia Muggle, kita bisa mencari informasi darinya. Paling tidak kita bisa mengamatinya. Dia adalah orang yang sangat tidak suka dengan Dad dan Flo yang seorang penyihir. Apa salahnya, mungkin ada yang mempengaruhinya." Tutur James.

"Boleh juga analisamu, James" kata Al salut.

"Besok, usahakan kau keluar kelas lebih cepat. Aku akan berusaha untuk mendapat dispensasi pulang lebih awal. Agar kita bisa punya waktu lebih lama di panti. Setuju!"

Kedua adik James menggangguk cepat setuju. "Ingat, kalau besok Mum tanya kau, Lils. Bilang kalau aku ada latihan basket dan Al ada penelitian. Jadi kami pulang terlambat. Oke, dan ingat tetap fokus jangan terpengaruh dengan apapun—"

Tiba-tiba dari luar kamar terdengar Ginny meneriaki ketiga anaknya. "Anak-anak, ayo makan malam! Mum masak lasanga spesial pesanan kalian kemarin, loh!" kata Ginny.

"LASAGNA! Aku turun, Mum!" James melompat lebih dulu dan bergegas turun.

Lily melongo melihat tingkah kakaknya langsung berubah cerah ketika mendengar makanan. "Seingatku dia yang menyarankan kita agar fokus dan tidak terpengaruh apapun?" kata Lily heran.

"Itu yang aku takutkan besok. Semoga tidak ada yang memancing makanan padanya." Tutur Al. Mereka pun ikut menyusul James ke ruang makan.

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

 **#**

Penasaran dengan aksi ketiga Potter jadi detektif? Ikuti kisahnya besok. Insha Allah, doain Anne sehat, ya! Anne tunggu reviewnya.. :)

Anne sayang kalian!

 _ **Thanks,**_

Anne xoxo


	9. Aksi si Bungsu

_**Hi, everyone!**_

Anne muncul lagi, nih. Anne mau ngucapin terima kasih, ya, yang sudah doain Anne. Anne sudah mulai baikan walaupun masih batuk dan pilek. Masih lemes sedikit. Terima kasih banyak, semuanya! Nah, ini Anne siapkan chapter 9nya.

Buat yang review chapter kemarin terima kasih, ya. Yang baru review Ann tetap ucapkan terima kasih. Maaf nggak bisa balas satu-satu. Tapi Anne sudah baca, kok. Wah pada penasaran dengan aksi trio Potter, nih. James? Suka James? Dia akan memimpin kedua adiknya dalam misi ini. Bagaimana aksinya? Siap-siap dengan petunjuk tersangkanya yang semakin jelas. Bisa tebak? Lalu, Anne bingung kok katanya chapter kemarin pendek, ya? Padahal total wordnya cukup panjang, loh? So, chapter ini Anne agak panjangin, nih.

Penasaran. Langsung saja, yuk!

 _ **Happy reading.**_

* * *

"Sisa waktu kurang dari dua puluh menit lagi. Tapi bagi yang sudah selesai, bisa langsung tunjukan hasil sepuhan cincin kalian ke depan. Jika sempurna, saya persilakan langsung pulang."

Teriak guru kimia bertubuh jangkung di depan laboratorium. Sekitar tiga puluh anak terpekur dengan serangkaian tabung dan cairan-cairan kimia di depan mereka. Mulut dan hidung mereka terhalang masker, mencegah bau cairan-cairan kimia yang dipanaskan begitu menyengat masuk ke paru-paru. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan sempat muntah. Mungkin keracunan.

Cincin berwarna emas kehitaman milik Al perlahan berubah menjadi perak. Gerakan tangannya seirama menggerak-gerakkan cincin yang ia ikat dengan kawat dari dalam cairan mendidih. Satu tangannya yang lain berkonsentrasi mencapit lempengan perak yang ia gunakan untuk merubah cincin prakteknya. Tes kimia kali ini bagi Al hanya pekerjaan mudah. Sebut saja sudah biasa.

Cairan di tabung Al sudah tak meletup-letup lagi. Apinya telah ia matikan. Al segera melepas maskernya setelah mencuci hasil sepuhannya dengan air dingin. Lapisan luar cincinnya sempurna tertutup warna perak. Mulus tanpa belang di sisi dalamnya. Al bergegas maju ke depan dan menunjukkannya kepada sang guru.

"Albus Potter, Sir." Kata Al sambil menyodorkan hasil kerjanya.

Mr. Warren, guru pelajaran kimianya mengamati hasil sepuhan Al. Ia lantas tersenyum. "Tak salah jika kau disebut-sebut sebagai profesor kimia. _Well done, Mr. Potter_. Kau boleh pulang sekarang."

Sorak-sorai teman lain yang iri sekaligus kebingungan dengan cincin mereka yang tak kunjung berubah warna, mengiringi keluarnya Al dari dalam laboratorium. Ia berlari kencang sekali. Bukan karena ia menahan buang air kecil, tapi ia harus segera bertemu dengan James. Misi segera dijalankan.

James sudah berdiri di depan lobi sekolah. Tangannya terlipat sambil sesekali mengamati jam tangannya. Sekolah masih sepi, masih banyak kelas yang belum menyelesaikan pelajaran mereka. Tiba-tiba, teriakan Al sayup-sayup terdengar dari arah salah satu lorong. James menoleh.

"Sembilan belas menit lebih cepat, hah? Apa yang sudah kau lakukan, Al?" tanya James bingung. Usaha adiknya bisa diacungi jempol.

"Kimia. Hanya penyepuhan cincin kecil. Tidak sulit bagiku." Kata Al dengan napas terengah-engah. Turun dari lantai tiga dan berlari beberapa meter menuju lobi, cukup menguras energi.

James tersenyum puas. Lantas menepuk-nepuk pundak Al bangga. "Ku akui kau pintar, Al. Dulu aku paling terakhir saat mengumpulkan ujian menyepuh cincin. Hahaha."

"Dasar. Bahkan aku ingat dulu kau sampai memohon agar Mr. Warren meluluskan hasil cincinmu padahal itu buruk sekali. Tapi.. kau sendiri bagaimana bisa keluar cepat? Aku lihat kelasmu masih ada pelajaran tadi?" tanya Al.

"Ow, itu.. Kau tak lihat siapa yang mengajar di kelasku tadi?"

"Ms. Maureen— Oh my God. Kau menggoda guru muda itu lagi? Dengan mengandalkan ketampananmu itu?" tanya Al merasa jijik dengan pertanyaannya sendiri.

Ms. Maureen adalah guru bahasa Inggris baru di sekolah. Ia masih muda dan belum memiliki pasangan. Menurut cerita James, Ms. Maureen sangat suka melihat siswa laki-laki yang tampan dan suka bermain basket. Sangat James sekali. Apalagi James adalah kapten basket sekolah yang begitu terkenal dengan kemampuannya bermain dan juga.. pesonannya.

"Kau tak takut padanya? Menurutku, Ms. Maureen itu sakit, James. Dia butuh psikolog." Bisik Al.

Kakak beradik Potter itu berjalan menuju luar gerbang. "Sakit tidak sakit, dia telah membantuku untuk keluar lebih cepat. Kita naik taksi saja, bus sekolah belum datang. _Let's go!"_

James menyetop satu taksi dan meminta Al untuk masuk lebih dahulu. Di dalam, James memeriksa isi dompetnya dan melihat cukupkah uang untuk ia dan adiknya menaiki taksi. Setidaknya untuk pergi dan pulang.

"Lebih dari cukup." Kata James lega. Harry memang tidak main-main memberikan uang jajan bagi ketika anaknya. Ya, Harry memang memanjakan mereka, namun masih dengan batas yang sewajarnya. Tanpa sepengetahuan Ginny, Harry diam-diam selalu menyuplai keuangan James dan kedua adiknya cukup banyak. Tapi, dengan catatan, tidak boros.

" _Rosemary's House Care Home, please!"_ pinta James pada supir taksinya.

Suara ponsel Al tiba-tiba berbunyi. Pesan singkat dari Lily.

 _Pusat kota. Aku siap masuk kotak telepon dan pergi ke Kementerian. Jangan hubungi, aku sedang bersama Mum. Aku hubungi kalian nanti._

Tulis Lily dalam pesannya. James ikut membacanya dan tersenyum puas. "Dengan cara apa dia bisa meyakinkan Mum untuk menyusul Dad?" Al bingung.

"Yang penting adik kita sudah berhasil dengan tugasnya. Kau siap, Al? _It's show time!"_

* * *

Dudley menjajar beberapa brosur sekolah yang baru ia dapat dari rekan-rekan kerjanya. Beberapa dari itu ia dapat sendiri dari pencarian ke sekolah-sekolah langsung. Bersama Sarah, acara makan siang Dudley kali ini hanya diisi dengan rencana memindahkan Flo dari Hogwarts.

Kafe tempat Dudley dan Sarah menghabiskan sore hari ini lumayan lenggang. Tidak banyak suara dan lebih terkesan tenang. Merekapun tampak nyaman membicarakan hal penting tentang putri sulung mereka, Flo.

"Kau tetap ingin memindahkan Flo ke sekolah biasa? Apa tidak berbahaya, Dudley?"

Sarah mengelap mulutnya setelah menyesap jus melon pesanannya. Dudley melihatnya santai, lantas mengangguk. "Tentu. Aku sudah pikirkan semuanya. Tinggal kita akan memasukkan Flo ke sekolah yang mana. Kalau tidak ada pilihan lain, kita masukkan ke sekolah di yayasan yang sama dengan sekolahnya yang lama. Akan lebih mudah karena Flo lulusan dari sekolah itu." kata Dudley tak menghiraukan ketakutan Sarah tentang hal sihirnya.

"Tapi, Dudley—"

"Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Flo akan lebih aman jika bersama kita."

Sarah meraih tangan Dudley, menahan suaminya kembali membaca brosur sekolah untuk Flo. "Harry bisa menjaganya." Kata Sarah. Ia coba memelankan suaranya. Sungguh tidak enak berbicara cukup keras di tempat yang sunyi.

"Tidak. Sarah, dengarkan aku. Aku bahkan melihatnya sendiri. Tulang tangan Flo patah dan.. dia hilang kesadaran saat itu—"

"Dan kau menuduh Harry pelakunya?"

"Ya!"

"Dia dijebak, Dudley!" kata Sarah membela. Ia telah mendengar semuanya dari Harry. Bahkan Ginnypun ikut menjelaskan tentang teror yang diterima mereka pada Sarah secara langsung. Ia tidak percaya pada Dudley sepenuhnya jika tiba-tiba Harry dituduh sebagai pelaku yang mencelakai putrinya. Sedangkan Harry sendiri mendapatkan teror itu.

Rupanya para pengunjung kafe yang lain merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan pasangan Dursley itu. Sarah merasakan banyak pasang mata yang menatap tajam ke arahnya. Kepada Dudley. Tanpa berkata apapun, Sarah berdiri dan berjalan keluar. "Aku butuh udara segar," ujarnya pelan. Meninggalkan Dudley sendiri.

"Sarah!" panggil Dudley cepat-cepat, tapi sayang Sarah tak menghiraukannya.

Tepat di area parkir, Dudley berhasil mengejar Sarah dan menghentikan langkah sang istri. Dudley menarik tangan Sarah kasar. Sontak, Sarah berontak. "Lepas!" pekiknya tertahan.

"Apa-apaan kau, Sarah? Hey, Flo putrimu. Kau ibunya dan seharusnya kau setuju atas keputusanku mengeluarkan Flo dari Hogwarts demi kebaikannya." Tutur Dudley memperjelas.

Sarah terhenyak. "Kebaikan katamu? Kau lupa dengan penjelasan Harry dan keluarganya, dan juga dari profesor yang mengantarkan surat Hogwarts Flo ke rumah waktu itu? Jika Flo tidak melatih sihirnya itu akan berbahaya untuknya. Bahkan untuk orang lain!" sanggah Sarah. Wajahnya memerah menahan amarah.

"Kebaikan seperti apa yang akhirnya membuat Flo terluka? Di sana berbahaya, Sarah. Kau tak tahu kastil Hogwarts bagaimana! Para penyihir itu berteman dengan hantu!"

"Putrimu juga penyihir, Dudley!"

Dudley tidak bisa berkata apapun. Ya, putrinya memang penyihir. Keduanya terdiam. Untung tidak ada seorangpun di area parkir itu. Udara yang lembab membuat Dudley cepat berkeringat. Begitu juga Sarah yang telah menangis sekarang. "Aku ibunya, Dudley. Aku punya keyakinan bahwa Flo akan bertahan di sana. Seburuk apapun teror itu, dia bisa—"

"No! Dunia sihir di sana kejam, Sarah. Bahkan mereka tak segan menggunakan cara kekerasan untuk bermain-main. Teror? Hah, bahkan Harry juga suka bermain teror dengan kaum penyihirnya itu."

"Cukup, Dudley!"

Mata Dudley terbuka lebar. Istrinya begitu keras kepala membela Harry mati-matian. Membela seseorang yang begitu jelas di matanya telah mencelakai putrinya. "Ow, kau mulai membela Harry? Seperti ketika kau begitu setuju ketika aku memilih nama Harry untuk nama tengah Ed. Ahh.. apa jangan-jangan kau suka padanya?"

Plak! Tamparan keras Sarah mendarat tepat di pipi Dudley. Keras, sangat keras. Sarah merasakan panas ketika menghantamkan telapak tangannya di pipi Dudley. "Jaga bicaramu, Dudley. Tak pantas kau ucapkan perkataanmu tadi pada istrimu sendiri." Ujar Sarah tersakiti.

"Istri yang tidak mempercayai suaminya sendiri. Buat apa? Aku baru sadar jika hanya Mum yang percaya dan tahu apa yang terbaik untukku. Bahkan untuk Flo. Cucunya sendiri." Balas Dudley menahan tangannya agar tak lepas kendali. Ia tidak bisa membalas apa yang baru saja dilakukan Sarah padanya.

Wanita itu tetaplah istrinya.

"Kau mau lari ke ibumu dan mengadukan semuanya tentang Flo padanya, anak manja?" tantang Sarah tak tahan lagi dengan pertengkaran itu.

Dudley mengangguk yakin. "Tentu, dan aku rasa kau juga harus ikut menghadap Mum ke panti sekarang sebagai menantunya untuk yang terakhir kali."

"Dudley—"

"Kau tak paham dengan arti kalimatku tadi? Biar aku perjelas.. kita bercerai."

* * *

Lily menengok ke kanan dan kiri mencari sosok yang sekiranya bisa ia pilih sebagi tersangka. Ia terus waspada jika ada gerak-gerik yang mencurigakan. Tetap memegang teguh saran James, tetap fokus. Bersama Ginny, Lily menggenggam erat tangan ibunya menuju lift untuk ke departemen pelaksanaan hukum sihir, tempat Harry bekerja.

Sambil menunggu lift terisi penuh, Lily tak henti-hentinya terus mengedarkan pandangannya ke area Kementerian. Di sana sangat penuh dengan pegawai berseragam. Sementara Ginny terus menyahuti panggilan para pegawai yang melihat dirinya berkunjung. Tentu saja, istri kepala Auror itu sangat dikenal di sana.

"Iya, aku hanya mengantar Lily untuk bertemu ayahnya. Katanya ada yang ingin dibeli tapi menurutnya hanya Harry yang tahu barangnya. Soal piano dan Harry memang yang paham dengan itu." kata Ginny menjelaskan maksudnya mengantar Lily

Sepulang sekolah, Lily merayu Ginny agar mau mengantarkannya pada Harry dengan menggunakan alasan beberapa bagian pianonya rusak dan ingin segera diperbaiki. Sementara piano itu memiliki garansi yang bisa ditukarkan dengan piano baru. Namun, hak penukaran itu hanya dimiliki Harry sebagai pembelinya yang sah. Jika ingin ditukarkan, harus menggunakan tanda tangan dan kehadiran Harry di toko piano itu.

"Tunggu Dad pulang saja, Lily. Sebentar lagi Dad pulang." Pinta Ginny.

"No, itu masih dua jam lagi. Kalau Dad pulang, Dad pasti lelah dan tak akan mau aku ajak ke toko piano itu. Jadi, biar aku tunggu Dad di Kementerian biar langsung ke toko setelah selesai kerja. Boleh ya, Mum. Aku janji tidak akan menganggu Dad kerja. _Please!_ Mummy baik, deh!"

Dan rayuan mematikan Lily sukses mengantarkan Ginny dan dirinya terjebak di arus lalu lalang para pekerja Kementerian yang sangat padat. Lily mendesah puas. "Salah satu keuntungan anak bungsu. Thanks God!" Batinya bahagia.

Satu orang berlari mencegah agar pintu lift tidak tertutup lebih dulu. Lily dan Ginny mengenal orang itu.

"Jerome?" panggil Ginny.

"Ahh.. Mrs. Potter? Anda di sini, dan.. hey, Lily. Apa kabarmu!"

Lily cukup tersenyum menyapa balik Jerome yang tampak kelelahan. Napasnya naik turun. Seperti baru saja melakukan aktifitas yang melelahkan. Bagian leher seragam Aurornya basah karena keringat. Telapak tangannya juga kotor, terdapat noda merah di sekitar ujung jari-jari tangan kanannya. Lily tiba-tiba merinding.

"Apa Harry ada, Jero? Lily ingin bertemu dengan ayahnya." Tanya Ginny terbata-bata. Lift mulai bergerak mundur dan turun.

"Ow sayang sekali, Mr. Potter sedang memimpin patroli di luar. Tapi sebentar lagi mungkin sudah kembali."

"Kau sendiri? Tak ikut?"

Dengan gugup Jerome menjawab, "ah.. tidak. Aku ada urusan lain. Tadi aku sudah ijin. Sudah ada yang menggantikan juga. Jadi aku tenang." Kata Jerome.

Pintu lift terbuka di tingkat ke dua. Muncul rasa kecewa, Harry tidak ada sementara Ginny dan Lily telah sampai. Mereka berdua akhirnya disambut oleh para Auror yang tidak bertugas. Lily jadi sasaran godaan mereka. Jerome sempat ijin untuk ke toilet ketika Ginny berbicara dengan Ron yang lebih dulu kembali, menitipkan Lily sementara ia kembali pulang.

"Mencurigakan." Batin Lily. Matanya masih belum lepas dari sosok Jerome, salah satu teman kerja Harry.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, sekitar tujuh orang berseragam Auror masuk bersamaan. Mereka yang selesai ikut dalam patroli rutin bersama Harry diminta untuk beristirahat sampai rapat selanjutnya dimulai. Harry berjalan berdua bersama Scoot yang tampak kelelahan. Sama seperti Harry.

"Lily? Kok bisa di sini, sayang?" tanya Harry langsung memeluk tubuh kecil putrinya.

Gadis berusia tujuh tahun itu memeluk sang ayah begitu erat. Tanpa menghiraukan keringat Harry yang cukup bau, Lily minta untuk digendong. Sedikit basa-basi untuk memperkuat aktingnya. "Belikan piano baru." Rengek Lily di gendongan Harry.

"Loh, kenapa? Piano di rumah?" tanya Harry. Ia mengajak Lily untuk duduk di atas kursi tunggu.

Lily menggeleng pelan. Masih di pangkuan Harry, Lily berkata, "kan ada yang nggak bunyi, Daddy. Aku mau yang baru."

"Ya, nanti kita pakai garansinya—"

"Sudah aku bawa suratnya. Tunggu Daddy di rumah kelamaan, nanti Dad capek terus nggak mau berangkat. Kalau aku tunggu Dad sampai selesai, kita bisa langsung ke toko piano itu sebelum pulang. Iya, kan? Boleh ya, Daddy!"

Lily siap dengan wajah memelasnya. Pipinya mengembung dengan mata sedikit disipitkan. Ciri khas Lily jika sedang meminta dan tak ingin menerima penolakan. Harry mendesah pasrah lantas mengangguk. Scoot yang berdiri di dekatnya ikut tersenyum melihat ulah Lily yang menggemaskan.

"Aku janji nggak ganggu Daddy. Aku duduk di sini saja—"

"Ahh kau lucu sekali, Lily. Sayang sekali, ya, sama Daddy?" goda Scoot sambil mencolek pipi Lily. Yang digoda malah menenggelamkan wajahnya di lipatan seragam Harry. "Biar nanti saya yang temani Lily, Mr. Potter—"

Jerome tiba-tiba mendekat dengan wajah tertunduk. "Tidak! Biar saya saja yang menemani Lily. Saya masih tidak mampu jika ikut rapat nanti, sir." Kata Jerome dengan nada memaksa.

Harry menatapnya tajam. "Kau tak apa, Jero?" tanya Harry. "Tanganmu sudah membaik?"

Jerome hanya mengangguk lemas. Ia menunjukkan tangannya pada Harry. Lily melihatnya terkejut. Sebelumnya ia melihat tangan itu memiliki noda merah. Seperti darah. Tapi kini tangan itu sudah bersih.

"Sudah. Sa-saya sudah diperiksa oleh healer di St. Mungo. Dan tangan saya baik-baik saja. Hanya badan saya sedikit lemas." jawabnya pelan.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu saya bisa tenang. Titip Lily, ya, Jero!" kata Harry sambil menurunkan Lily. Namun sebelum Harry masuk ke ruangannya untuk mempersiapkan rapat, Lily menarik tangan Harry sampai pria itu menengok. "Uncle Jerome baru saja mengalami kecelakaan ketika bertugas beberapa hari lalu. Tangan Uncle Jerome sedang sakit, sayang. Jadi jangan menyusahkannya, ya." Bisik Harry pada Lily tanpa tahu ketakutan putrinya.

Dan kini Lily diliputi dengan rasa takut yang luar biasa. Di depan Jerome.

"James! Al! Aku harus bagaimana sekarang?" Batin Lily. Wajahnya memucat. Badannya bergetar.

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

 **#**

Bagaimana, nih? Lily ketakutan, tuh. Bagaimana nasib Lily selanjutnya? Dan bagaimana hasli pengamatan James dan Al di panti tempat Petunia? Nantikan chapter 10nya. Akankah jadi chapter terakhir di saat ada yang nggak rela cerita ini selesai di chapter 10?

Anne tunggu reviewnya!

 _ **Thanks,**_

Anne x


	10. Psychopath

_**Hi, everyone!**_

Anne muncul lagi, nih. Chapter 10 sudah selesai. Ini sangaaaaaaatttttt panjang. Total wordnya hampir 5k. Aduuhh maaf, sebenarnya Anne mau buat chapter 10 ini jadi 2 part. Tapi, setelah Anne pikir-pikir chapter ini nggak bisa diputus begitu saja. Karena masih saling terikat dan.. jawaban dari tersangkanya ada di chapter ini, yang mungkin kalian bisa tebak siapa.

Sebelumnya, Anne mau terima kasih buat kalian yang sudah review.. Anne seneng banget bacanya. Anne jadi makin semangat. Oh, ya ada yang minta dibuat epilog. Nah, Anne sudah pikir-pikir.. dan hasilnya...

Baca dulu ini sampai selesai, ya! Pesan Anne kalau nggak kuat bisa dibaca buat dua hari. Ini terlalu panjaaaaaaang! Dan semoga nggak bosen. Oke!

Langsung saja!

 _ **Happy reading!**_

* * *

Gigi-gigi Lily bergemeletuk. Detak jantungnya memburu seperti meminta keluar dari tubuhnya. Lily takut. Ia hanya berdua dengan Jerome di ruang kerja para Auror. Harry dan Auror lain sedang menjalani rapat rutin di ruangan khusus tak jauh dari markas besar. Jadilah, ruangan itu kini sepi.

"Lily."

Lily terlonjak kecil sebelum membalas tatapan Jerome. "Uncle—"

"Kau tak perlu takut. Aku akan menemanimu. Seperti tugasku menjaga Mr. Potter." Ujar Jerome. Suaranya sangat pelan. Ia terus meremas jemari tangannya yang berkeringat. Memaksa tenang, hah? batin Lily.

Keduanya tampak tegang dalam percakapan yang kaku. Tidak ada respon berlebihan ketika salah satu dari mereka berbicara. Lily lebih banyak diam di sana. "Jujur saja, Lily." kata Jerome tiba-tiba.

Sekali lagi, Lily makin takut. "Jujur, untuk apa?" tanyanya salah tingkah.

"Alasanmu datang kemari—"

Kriett! Pintu ruang Auror terbuka. Scoot masuk sambil membawa buku catatan yang selama ini selalu ia bawa. Buku yang selalu tidak pernah lepas darinya, kecuali ketika dirinya ceroboh meninggalkan buku itu saat berkunjung ke Hogwarts beberapa hari lalu. Untung saja Jerome menemukannya.

"Uncle Scoot." Panggil Lily. Hatinya mulai tenang saat ada orang lain yang masuk ke ruangan itu. Scoot mendekat, memeluk Lily sebentar lantas mengelus pipinya cukup lama. "Kau cantik sekali, Lily—" katanya.

Plak! Jerome menepis tangan Scoot yang menempel lama di pipi Lily. "Dia masih anak-anak." Tepisnya. Scoot hanya tersenyum sambil kembali berdiri dari posisi jongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan Lily.

"Yeahh.. santai saja, Jero. Aku hanya mau mengambil mantelku. Aku mau keluar sebentar. Ada perkamen penting yang harus aku ambil di luar Kementerian."

Jerome kini menatap Lily yang menunduk menghindari tatapannya. Setelah Scoot pergi. "Kenapa Uncle memukul tangan Uncle Scoot kencang sekali?" tanya Lily membela.

"Tentu saja untuk menjagamu.. sudah aku bilang, kan?" Suara Jerome sedikit meninggi.

Lily menahan napasnya. Ia baru saja dibentak. "Kenapa Uncle marah? Seharusnya Uncle sadar bahwa perbuatan Uncle tadi tidak sopan. Uncle Scoot tidak melukaiku—"

"Tidak sopan?" ulang Jerome dingin.

"Ya, jadi aku tak perlu mengatakan apa alasanku sebenarnya ke sini pada orang yang tak punya sopan santun—"

Jerome mendekat, meremas pundak Lily lantas berkata. "Ini berbahaya. Jangan main-main!"

* * *

James dan Al sampai di _nursing home_ tempat Petunia berada. Tempatnya cukup menyenangkan dan damai, mengingat letaknya tak jauh dari pusat kota. Tanaman dan taman yang dijaga baik membuat atmosfer yang luar biasa nyaman mampu dirasa oleh siapapun yang berkunjung di sana.

Banyak lansia-lansia yang sedang beraktifitas sesuai hobi mereka. Al menyapa salah satu nenek yang menyiram bunga matahari di dekat pintu masuk. Namun James terus menggodanya hingga masuk dengan olokan, "seleramu rendah sekali, Al. Banyak perempuan cantik dan muda di luar sana tapi kau memilih nenek itu. Aduhh!"

"Diam kau, James. Jaga sopan santunmu pada mereka!" protes Al.

Dengan memberikan alasan semasukakal ala James, kakak beradik itu akhirnya diperbolehkan masuk ke area panti untuk melihat-lihat aktifitas para lansia. "Jenius!" bisik Al pada James.

Wajah James cerah luar biasa mendapat pujian dari sang adik atas segala rencana yang telah ia susun demi kelancaran misi mereka. James beralasan pada para perawat ingin meneliti aktifitas para lansia untuk tugas sekolahnya. Tidak hanya penjelasan lisan, James telah menyiapkan beberapa perlengkapan seperti kamera untuk memperkuat alibinya membuat sebuah penelitian.

"Haha.. sekarang dengarkan aku," James menarik Al agar mendekat ke dirinya. James lebih tinggi dari Al membuatnya sedikit menunduk agar mampu menatap manik hijau milik adiknya. "Kau bawa kamera ini. Kau lebih pandai mengambil gambar. Kita pura-pura memawancarai para nenek dan kakek ini sambil kita mencari di mana Grandma Petunia. Paham? Ingat, tetap fokus!"

"Tetap fokus!" jawab Al bersemangat.

* * *

Markas besar Auror semakin sepi dan dingin, khususnya bagi Lily. Ia baru saja membuat kelakuan yang tidak sopan dilakukan oleh seorang anak kecil. Lily duduk menjauh dari Jerome. Ia takut jika Jerome semakin marah dan bisa berbuat kasar padanya.

"Kau masih terlalu muda untuk paham dengan masalah ini, Lily." kata Jerome tiba-tiba.

Lily diam. Ia tidak ingin memperparah masalah dengan Jerome. "Tapi harus berani untuk memahaminya, Uncle—"

"Bahkan hanya untuk sekadar memahami," potong Jerome cepat, ia kembali mendekati Lily tanpa mempedulikan anak dari pimpinannya itu sangat ketakutan bersamanya, "kau bisa mati di sini." Kata Jerome tajam.

"Teror itu—"

"Uncle yang melakukannya! Uncle yang menjebak Daddy, kan?" Lily berteriak tak bisa menutupi ketakutannya lagi. Lily tidak tahan lagi.

Memilih Lily sebagai agen penyusup ke Kementerian sendirian memang pilihan tepat. Tapi James lupa bahwa Lily masih sangatlah kecil, emosinya belum terkendali. Terlalu cepat gadis cilik itu mengambil kesimpulan. Ia telah melakukan kesalahan untuk kesekian kalinya.

* * *

Puluhan gambar aktifitas para lansia didapat oleh Al. Namun, tidak ada satupun yang memberi mereka petunjuk siapa sosok tersangkanya. James mulai lelah dengan rencananya kali ini. Tidak ada petunjuk yang bisa ia dapat dari wawancaranya bersama para lansia itu. Hanya letak kamar Petunia yang bisa dikatakan satu petunjuk penting di sana.

"Kita tinggal mencari Grandma Petunia. Sedikit banyak pasti ada petunjuk di sana. Semangatlah, James! Bayangkan saja para nenek itu gadis-gadis cantik yang selalu mengejarmu di sekolah."

Al menarik tangan James agar segera bergerak ke kamar Petunia. Sejauh ini semangat Al semakin bertambah sejak ia mendapat properti kamera dari James. Ia suka sekali memotret, ditambah dengan kamera itu ia bisa ikut mengamati apapun di sekitar panti lebih teliti. Seperti beberapa palang petunjuk tentang letak kamar lansia.

Berdasarkan salah satu hasil foto yang didapat Al, area kamar Petunia berada di gedung belakang. Dekat taman. Tinggal mereka mencari nomor kamarnya saja. Tiba saat James dan Al berbelok di tikungan menuju kamar Petunia, mereka melihat seorang pria berseragam perawat membawa nampan masuk ke kamar petunia.

Ckrek! Al berhasil membidik pria berseragam pegawai panti itu sebelum masuk. James memaksa melihat hasilnya. "Sepertinya aku kenal?" Kata James mengamati wajah pegawai itu.

"Dia pegawai di sini jadi paling tidak kau sudah pernah melihatnya, kan."

"Benar juga, eh.. cepat ambil lagi gambarnya. Dari jendela, Al!"

Karena posisi mereka yang berdiri di sisi jendela sedikit menyusahkan melihat jelas, Al harus mengangkat tangannya tinggi agar mampu mengambir gambar di dalam kamar Petunia tanpa harus menampakkan dirinya. "Dapat James!" bisik Al. Ia lantas membuka hasil fotonya.

"Nah, sejak kapan pegawai yang membawa nampan tadi berubah?"

"Aneh. Wajahnya dan pakaiannya berbeda, James. Tapi lihat, aku dapat gambar seluruh ruangan di dalam. Tidak ada orang lain selain dia dan Grandma Petunia."

Satu persatu ketakutan itu muncul. "Apa mungkin dia—"

"Ada yang datang! Sembunyi, James!" Al menarik James agar bersembunyi di balik pintu lemari penyimpanan di depan kamar Petunia.

Langkah kaki sepasang orang dewasa mendekat. James berusaha mengintip siapa yang datang. Tangannya menarik Al agar bersembunyi di belakangnya. "Itu Uncle Dudley dan Aunt Sarah, Al. Mengapa mereka datang kemari?" tanya James berbisik.

"Entahlah, bahkan kita tidak bisa mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan di dalam—"

"Kau tenang saja," James tiba-tiba mengeluarkan sebuah alat menyerupai sepasang telinga yang menyatu. James mengerlingkan matanya pada Al. "Aku telah memikirkan semalaman alat apa saja yang bisa membantu kita dalam penyelidikan ini, Al. Di sini, aku adalah kakakmu, pimpinanmu, dan tugasku memikirkan semuanya dan tentu saja menjagamu. Kita akan dengar dengan ini."

James lantas menggerakkan salah satu telinga itu mendekati lubang jendela yang terbuka. Alat penguping produksi toko George itu bekerja sesuai perintah James. Ia sudah sangat lihai menggunakan alat sihir itu. "Kau memang seorang keturunan Marauder sejati, James!"

Suara para lansia berteriak-teriak heboh karena bermain lempar bola dari luar sangat jelas terdengar ketika alat itu bergerak mendekati jendela. Pelan-pelan, satu sisi telinga mainan sihir itu naik dan menyelinap masuk.

"Maafkan aku, Mum. Dan kau Piers, kau benar, Flo memang tidak baik hidup dengan para penyihir itu. Aku menyesal percaya pada Harry." Kalimat pertama yang ditangkap oleh telinga penguping milik James. Kedua Potter itu terdiam.

"Hubungan Dad dan Uncle Dudley akan berakhir, James." Bisik Al.

"Tidak akan, Al. Kita akan buat hubungan mereka kembali baik. Aku janji!" Mata James membulat sempurna. Keyakinan penuh telah ia pegang.

* * *

Brukk! Pintu ruangan Auror terbuka keras dan mengejutkan kedua orang di dalamnya. Jerome melepas cengkraman tangannya dari Lily cepat-cepat. Harry masuk dengan wajah menegang.

"Lily apa yang kau bicarakan tadi? Jerome, ada apa sebenarnya ini?" tanya Harry marah.

Lily berlari memeluk Harry dan menangis tersedu. "Daddy, Uncle Jero jahat!" pekik Lily.

"Sayang, bicara pelan-pelan. Ada apa—"

"Teror," potong Lily, ia menunjuk tepat ke arah Jerome lantas berkata, "Uncle Jerome yang melakukan teror itu, Dad." ujar Lily dengan suara bergetar.

Harry langsung menegang. Jerome pun ikut tak nyaman dengan tuduhan Lily yang begitu tiba-tiba. Kedua tangan Jerome terulur ke depan meminta waktu untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Tapi Harry tak lagi tenang.

"Jero—"

"Dengarkan saya terlebih dulu, Mr. Potter! Semua tuduhan Lily itu salah. Bahkan saya—"

Harry mengeluarkan tongkatnya dari balik seragam Aurornya. Teracung tepat di depan tubuh Jerome. "Apa? Kau terlihat gugup sekali sejak tadi. Tingkahmu mencurigakan. Kau mau mengelak lagi? Lily ketakutan dengan sikapmu yang dingin itu. Kau mau melukainya sekarang?"

Tiba-tiba suara Ron semakin dekat dan mencegah Lily agar menjauh. "Hey, mate! Tenangkan emosimu! Kita bisa bicarakan baik-baik, kan!" kata Ron yang sudah meraih Lily menjauh dari Harry.

"Tidak bisa, Ron. Jero sudah mengadudombaku dengan Dudley hingga mencelakai Flo. Dia—"

"Tunggu dulu! Saya sama sekali tidak pernah berniat mencelakai anda, sir. Meskipun kerja saya lambat, tapi saya bertekat untuk selalu menjaga anda sejak anda memberikan kepercayaan itu kepada saya. Kepercayaan untuk saya bekerja di departemen Auror ini. Hanya anda yang percaya dengan saya, Mr. Potter, dan saya tak akan pernah mensia-siakan kepercayaan anda itu." Kata Jerome terus menahan Harry.

Harry menggeleng. "Aku percaya padamu karena aku melihat kau adalah orang yang jujur. Kau pekerja keras dan mau belajar. Ya, tapi itu dulu sebelum aku tahu bagaimana kau sekarang. Kau lemah dan pengecut—"

"Ya, saya memang lemah tak bisa menjaga anda dari psikopat seperti Scoot!"

Harry semakin geram. "Jangan melempar kesalahan pada orang lain—"

"Kalian tenang! Harry, turunkan tongkatmu. Aku tahu beratnya masalah ini bagimu tapi aku mohon, kau masih punya hati, kan?" pinta Ron menengahi.

Selanjutnya, Ron meminta Harry diam dan mempersilakan Jerome agar menjelaskan semuanya. "Scoot. Dia pelakunya. Saya tahu semua teror itu, sir. Bahkan sebelum semuanya terjadi."

"Dari mana? Jangan membual—" Harry lagi-lagi tak bisa menahan emosinya.

"Saya tahu dari salah satu barang milik Scoot. Tapi saya tidak bisa menunjukkannya karena saya melihat tadi Scoot membawanya pergi." Tutur Jerome. Badannya masih lemas sejak pagi. "Semua rencana teror itu ada di buku catatan Scoot."

Tiba-tiba Ron mengangkat sebuah buku yang sejak tadi ia bawa. Buku coklat dengan sampul bertuliskan nama Scoot. "Mungkin dia salah membawa bukuku. Ini di meja rapat tadi, tapi buku milikku tidak ada." Kata Ron.

"Apa anda masih ingat, Mr. Potter, saat kita mengunjungi Hogwarts? Ketika kita akan pulang, Scoot dan Mr. Weasley tidak bersama kita. Dan saat itu, saya menemukan buku catatan Scoot ketika di perpustakaan Hogwarts. Saya sempat membacanya, membaca semua rencana busuknya itu."

Harry yang mendengar penjelasan Jerome lantas mengambil buku Scoot paksa dari tangan Ron. Membukanya setiap lembar dan mengamati satu persatu tulisan tangan Scoot. Tepat di tiga perempat bagian, catatan khusus tertulis di sana.

"Florence Dursley, Hogwarts, Ravenclaw, sapu terbang, boneka berdarah.. apa-apaan ini?" bisik Harry tidak percaya. Tulisan-tulisan Scoot penuh penjelasan yang sangat Harry tahu itu semua teror yang telah ia terima.

"Saya sempat ragu dengan pikiran saya sendiri. Saya tidak yakin orang yang begitu pekerja keras dan baik pada anda akan melakukan serangkaian teror kepada anda. Mencelakai anda. Tapi saya.. maafkan saya, saya sudah berusaha untuk menghalangi berbagai aksinya, tapi saya selalu terlambat." Ratap Jerome penuh penyesalan.

Ron sempat bergumam tetang Scoot. Ia pernah bersama Scoot datang berdua ke rumah Harry setelah dari Hogwarts kala itu. Itulah sebabnya Harry hanya bersama Jerome saat mereka kembali. "Scoot dan aku datang ke rumahmu, Harry, karena saat itu Scoot ingin meminta tanda tangan Ginny untuk adiknya yang mengidolakan para pemain Quidditch seperti Ginny. Oh Merlin! Aku ingat, Ginny pernah menceritakan keinginanmu membelikan sapu untuk Flo. Dan mungkin itu yang membuatnya tahu dan mengirimkan sapu Flo lebih dulu darimu dan melancarkan terornya!" kata Ron menyadari fakta-fakta itu.

"Saya selalu mendapat halangan." Suara Jerome bergetar menahan tangis. "Scoot selalu tahu jika saya akan mencegah teror itu. Dan hasilnya, dia selalu mencelakai saya. Tapi lihat, dia sama sekali tak menunjukkan sikap bersalahnya. Bahkan hari ini, saya hampir mati ditangan karena ia ingin memotong urat nadi saya. Karena saya saat tahu.. dia akan mencelakai anak-anak anda, Mr. Potter! Hari ini."

Lily terduduk lemas di kursi dari salah satu meja. Ia tidak percaya bahwa orang yang ia takuti sejak awal sebagai tersangka ternyata adalah orang yang selama ini melindungi mereka. Bahkan hari ini, sikap-sikap kasar Jerome pada Scoot adalah usahanya untuk melindungi dirinya.

 _"I'm so sorry, Jerome._ Aku tak tahu bahwa.. Scoot, orang yang sangat aku percaya, dia—"

"Saya yang harusnya minta maaf, sir. Saya terlalu lemah untuk menjadi seorang Auror hebat seperti anda." Jerome menunduk semakin pasrah. Ia begitu tak berdaya mengakui semua kelemahannya. Suatu kekurangan yang tidak pantas dimiliki oleh seorang Auror.

Harry menggeleng. "Tidak, kau Auror yang hebat. Bahkan kau sudah berani melawannya demi menjagaku. Tapi.. di mana Scoot. Bukannya dia keluar? Jangan-jangan.. James dan Al. Lily—"

"Maafkan aku, Dad. Ini rencana James, Al, dan aku untuk menyelidiki pelaku terornya. Aku mendapat tugas di sini untuk mencari petunjuk pelakunya sementara James dan Al di tempat lain." kata Lily ketakutan.

"Rencana? Oh God! Kalian masih kecil! Lily, ini berbahaya, nak." Ujar Harry mulai takut.

"Pasti," Jerome memotong kalimat Harry, "mungkin Scoot tadi berhasil membaca pikiran Lily. Ia pasti sudah mengejar putra-putra anda, sir," kata Jerome sangat yakin.

"Lalu di mana mereka sekarang? Lily, katakan dimana James dan Al sekarang!" pinta Ron.

Lily menelan ludahnya susah payah. "Nursing home tempat Grandma Petunia."

* * *

Suara tangisan Petunia terdengar memperburuk hasil menguping James dan Al. Tidak jelas apa yang dibicarakan para orang dewasa di sana. Knop pengatur kepekaan suara di salah satu telinga itu tidak bisa membantu. James telah berkali-kali memutar-mutar tombolnya, tapi hasilnya sama saja.

Al lelah, ia pun tak tahan untuk terus menunggu dari benda penguping itu. "Kita harus mendekat, James!" pinta Al agar mereka lebih mendekat ke sisi bawah jendela. Jarak mereka menguping sekitar satu setengah meter di depan jendela, cukup jauh jika harus mengandalkan benda sihir yang begitu kecil.

"Jangan, aku bilang jangan!" cegah James. Tapi, Al sudah lebih mendekat ke bawah jendela. Ia merunduk sambil menempelkan telinga ke sisi tembok. Al tersenyum.

"Lumayan terdengar di sini, James. Kemarilah!"

Akhirnya James pun bergerak mendekat. Tapi sungguh malang nasib mereka, sebuah bola basket menghantam keras tembok tepat di sisi James. Lalu, bola itu jatuh ke lantai lantas berhenti setelah menyentuh kakinya. Sorak para lansia menyadarkannya.

"Lemparkan lagi kemari, anak muda!" Suara teriakan seorang kakek dari luar panti yang sedang berolahraga, diikuti suara lansia lagi yang makin memperburuk suasana. "Bloody hell!" umpat James kesal ia mengambil bola basket itu sebelum ia kembali mengamati dalam ruangan Petunia.

Suara teriakan para lansia itu sontak membuat Petunia, Dudley, Sarah dan juga sosok Piers menoleh ke arah jendela. Tepat di detik yang sama, pandangan James dan Piers beradu. Badan James kaku ketika Piers seolah lega berhasil menemukan orang yang telah lama ia cari-cari.

"James, kau apa-apaan—"

"MERUNDUK, AL!"

Duarr! Tembok kamar dibelakang Al hancur. Kegaduhan langsung melanda di penjuru panti. Teriakan para lansia dan pengasuh bersahutan diimbangi mereka yang sanggup berlari menyelamatkan diri. James bergegas menarik tangan Al untuk segera menjauh dari kamar Petunia.

Lubang besar yang terbuka di kamar Petunia mampu membuat Dudley dan Sarah ketakutan. Sementara Petunia di atas kursi rodanya menangis semakin keras. Piers telah menggenggam sebuah benda. Tongkat, ia mengacungkan tongkat itu sambil tersenyum ke arah keduanya. "Piers, kenapa kau? Kau bisa melakukan sihir—"

Belum sempat Dudley bertanya lengkap, dari arah pintu yang kini terbuka, James, mendribbel bola basket –yang sempat ia ambil beberapa waktu lalu— beberapa kali sampai kesempatan menyerang datang. "Uncle Dudley, Aunt Sarah, menyingkir!" teriak Al mengalihkan konsentrasi.

"Kau tak kenal aku, _stupid old man?_ " tanya James masih terus mendribbel bola basketnya. "Kapten basket Sheen Primary School yang 89% tak pernah meleset menembak ke dalam ring! Rasakan ini!"

Dengan gaya seorang shooter handal, James melemparkan bola basketnya tepat ke arah kepala Piers. "Masuk!" sorak James puas. Kebiasaannya setiap kali berhasil mendapatkan poin ketika bertanding basket.

Piers mengerang kesakitan di lantai kamar Petunia. Sementara pria itu sibuk dengan rasa sakitnya, James dan Al mengajak Dudley, Sarah agar menjauh. "Ayo kita cepat keluar—"

"Tunggu! Kenapa kalian bisa kemari?" tanya Dudley terbata-bata. Ia menggeggam tangan Sarah yang berdarah karena serpihan tembok yang hancur.

James mengambil beberapa benda aneh dari dalam ranselnya. Berbentuk bola dengan penutup di atasnya. Ada sekitar lima buah yang ia ambil. "Kami ingin mencari tahu siapa pelaku teror itu, Uncle. Karena kami yakin ayah kami tidak bersalah dalam kasus ini." tutur James. Ia langsung mengambil plaster dari dalam saku tasnya. Ia sering menyimpan plester di dalam tas mengingat ia sering terjatuh ketika berlatih basket. Hanya untuk jaga-jaga.

Tangan James membuka perekat plesternya dan menempelkan pada luka Sarah. "Ini untuk sementara agar tak infeksi. Nanti biar Mum obati. Mum punya obat yang manjur untuk luka seperti ini." kata James sangat sopan.

"Terima kasih, James!" bisik Sarah pelan. Ia senang melihat kebaikan anak-anak Harry yang begitu tulus.

Al sudah mendorong kursi roda Petunia mendekat. "Ayo cepat! Sebelum dia bangun. Ayo, James!" serunya. Tangis Petunia terhenti saat melihat sosok Al yang begitu mirip dengan Harry sedang mendorong kursi rodanya untuk menyelamatkannya. Tubuh anak itu kecil dan sedikit kurus, sangat mirip ketika Harry kecil dulu. Petunia sangat ingat. Amat sangat mengingatnya.

"Pegangan ya, Grandma. Aku akan berlari. Tenang saja, aku masih kuat." Bisik Al meyakinkan Petunia yang terus melihatnya ke belakang.

Sepanjang lorong, James melemparkan bola-bola kecilnya pada segerombolan lansia dan perawat yang panik karena ledakan itu. Bola-bola yang dilempar James langsung berubah menjadi asap setelah menyentuh lantai. Dan beberapa saat kemudian, orang-orang itu tertidur di atas lantai. Tertidur sangat pulas.

"Hey, kau apakan mereka, James?" tanya Dudley heran.

"Aku belum punya tongkat sihir, Uncle, dan sihirku belum begitu terlatih. Jadi aku menggunakan mainan-mainan sihir ini untuk mereka. Tenang, mereka hanya tertidur. Mereka akan bangun satu jam lagi." Jelas James.

Satu persatu bola bius itu dilempar oleh James ke beberapa tempat penuh dengan lansia. Kepanikan perlahan reda ketika semua orang tertidur pulas, kecuali James, Al, Sarah, Dudley dan Petunia. "James, dia datang lagi!" bisik Al di tempat persembunyian mereka. Ruang penyimpanan alat olahraga.

"Sungguh, alam telah membantu kita." Kata James senang. Ia terpesona dengan satu keranjang besar berisi bola basket dan voly di sana. James mulai tak fokus dengan persembunyiannya.

"James, dia semakin dekat—"

"Kau pantau dia, Al. Tetap fokus," perintah James.

Piers berjalan tertatih sambil memegang kepalanya. Ia berteriak-teriak aneh memanggil Dudley dan yang lainnya. "Hey, kalian di mana? Kalau mau bermain, silakan. Aku mau ikut permainan kalian." Kata Piers dengan nada anak-anak.

Tepat di depan pintu ruang persembunyian mereka, Piers akhirnya merasakan kehadiran orang-orang yang dicarinya itu. "Ow.. di sini rupanya—"

"Ya, dan kau mau bermain? Ayo bermain denganku!" teriak James keras sambil melepar bola-bola basket dan voly ke arah Piers. Satu persatu rupanya mampu ditepis oleh Piers.

"Seru sekali!" teriak Piers seperti anak kecil. ia bersemangat meladeni serangan James.

"Sial. Tinggal satu." pekik James. Persediaan bola hanya tinggal satu di dalam keranjang. Sedangan alat-alat yang ia bawa sudah ia gunakan semuanya. Ia terjebak.

Dengan wajah tikus Piers yang menjijikan, pria itu semakin mendekat. Bukan pada James, tapi Dudley. "Piers, sadar. Kau kenapa? Aku sahabatmu sendiri!" teriak Dudley dengan tubuh bergetar ketakutan.

"Siapa? Sahabat? Aku tak kenal kau!"

"Jangan!" teriak Sarah ketakutan.

Piers cepat menarik Dudley dan mendekapnya erat. Menyandera Dudley dengan lengannya yang kuat membuat James tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia sendiri terdesak. Ia hanya memegang satu bola basket yang ia telah sembunyikan di belakang punggungnya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" batin James bimbang. Ia tidak boleh sembarangan mengambil keputusan. Ia harus berhati-hati jika akan menyerang Piers. Ia hanya punya bola, sementara Piers memegang tongkat sihir. Sekali salah bertindak, ia bisa celaka. Ditambah Dudley sedang ada bersama Piers.

Al berbisik pelan agar James tenang. "Fokus James. Pikirkan baik-baik. Jangan sampai kau ikut melukai Uncle Dudley." Kata Al. Petunia makin terisak di sisi Al melihat putranya disandera.

"Kata Dad," James tiba-tiba bersuara. Ia melangkah perlahan mendekat ke arah Piers. Dudley menggeleng pelan meminta James agar tak semakin dekat. Piers tersenyum puas jebakannya berhasil. Ia tersenyum puas sambil tetap mempertahankan tongkatnya di depan leher Dudley. "aku tidak boleh menjahili orang. Apalagi orang itu lebih tua dariku. Tidak sopan." Tutur James seperti berdongeng.

"Yeah, itu benar, nak. Tak boleh kau menjadi anak nakal." Sahut Piers.

"Benar, tapi.. aku bahkan sudah melempar kepalamu dengan bola basket tadi. Karena sudah terlanjur tidak sopan, aku akan melakukannya lagi padamu. Rasakan!"

Duak! James melempar bola basket berat itu lebih dekat ke kepala Piers hingga pria itu jatuh. Dudley lepas dan bergegas lari. Namun, kini James dalam bahaya. Jarak mereka kini semakin dekat dan James tidak bisa berlari. "Kau memang nakal, ya, anak muda. Rupanya kau harus di hukum. Cruci—"

"Stupefy!"

Harry datang bersama Ron, Jerome dan Lily. Ia menyerang cepat tongkat Piers sebelum sempat melukai James. "Jangan sentuh putraku, bajingan!" Harry berdiri cepat di depan James. Harry mengacungkan tongkatnya siap menyerang. Senjata Piers terlucuti.

"Oh, hai, Mr. Potter. Anda juga ingin bermain—"

Tiba-tiba Jerome berlari dan merapalkan mantera pada Piers yang siap mengeluarkan pisau lipat dari dalam saku jaketnya. "Expelliarmus!" ucapnya lantang.

Piers terlempar jauh hingga menghantam meja kaca hingga hancur. "Ingat kau, Scoot. Jangan sekali-kali kau lukai keluarga Mr. Potter. Karena aku akan lebih dulu mengantarkanmu ke Azkaban atau langsung ke neraka jika kau mau." Bisik Jerome pelan dan sejurus kemudian ia meninjukan kepalan tangannya tepat ke wajah Piers yang dengan perlahan berubah menjadi Scoot.

"Piers—"

"Dia anak buahku di Kementerian, Dudley. Kami semua tidak tahu jika dia ternyata memiliki gangguan jiwa. Dia psikopat. Dia suka melukai orang lain dengan cara yang sangat cerdik, ia bisa berlaku normal tanpa merasa bersalah meski telah mencelakai nyawa orang lain. Aku sungguh minta maaf padamu, Dudley, telah membawa-bawamu pada masalah ini." tutur Harry meminta maaf.

Jerome dibantu oleh Ron bergegas mengamankan Scoot dengan beberapa sihir. Harry terlebih dulu menghubungi tim pengamanan dari divisinya agar datang untuk membawa Scoot menuju Kementerian.

Dudley menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, Harry. Aku pun minta maaf, aku baru tahu jika kejadiannya seperti ini. Kau sendiri tidak tahu siapa pelakunya. Kita hanya.. sedan dipermainkan orang lain. Ini bukan salahmu. Dan.. sungguh aku sangat berterima kasih pada James—"

James yang berdiri bersama Al dan Lily di sisi sofa lantas menoleh. Harry menatap ketiga anaknya yang ketakutan melihat dirinya. Harry menggeleng tak percaya dengan ulah anak-anaknya sendiri. "Jangan marah padanya, Harry." Kata Sarah membalas.

"James dan Al menjaga kami. Mum dijaga baik-baik oleh Al, James juga mengobati lukaku." Tutur Sarah. Mereka mengamati anak-anak itu dengan tatapan bangga. Tapi tidak untuk Harry. Ia masih kesal dengan perbuatan anak-anaknya yang berani berbohong demi menyelidiki sesuatu yang sangat berbahaya.

Semuanya tersenyum lega, semua telah bisa di atasi meski banyak sekali kerusakan di panti jompo itu. Ron dan Harry memilih menjauh ke sekitar panti untuk memperbaiki beberapa bagian yang rusak. Cukup beberapa kali ayunan tongkat, tembok yang hancur kembali berdiri, barang-barang yang pecah kembali utuh. Tapi, mereka hampir melupakan sesuatu.

Para lansia dan perawat yang tertidur.

"Bagaimana dengan mereka, Harry?" tanya Ron menunjuk banyak orang yang tertidur. "Bagaimana mereka semua bisa tertidur, ya?"

"Aku menggunakan bola pembius dari toko Uncle George." Sahut James

Semua orang yang tersadar menoleh pada James. "Mereka akan terbangun tersendiri. Tapi.. mereka sudah melihat semuanya. Sihir-sihir itu." ujar James takut-takut.

"Ow itu, biar aku saja yang memanipulasi ingatan mereka." dengan gerakan ayunan tongkat yang berbeda dari biasanya, Jerome membuat sinar berwarna hijau dari ujung tongkatnya menyebar menuju seluruh tubuh yang terkapar.

James, Al, Lily bergerombol di salah satu sofa panjang di depan meja informasi. Semua telah dibereskan oleh Harry dan anak buahnya. Mulai dari memperbaiki bagunan sampai membawa Scoot untuk diamankan diKementerian. Penampilan merekapun telah berubah dari seragam lengkap Auror menjadi kemeja dan celana jins ala Muggle. Jerome yang seorang pure blood paling senang dengan penampilan barunya.

"Kids—"

"Ampun, Daddy. Ampun! Kami janji tidak lakukan lagi, kami hanya ingin membantumu," dan permohonan maaf lain terus bersahutan dari mulut Al dan Lily di sisi kanan dan kiri Harry. Mereka menarik-narik tangan sang ayah sambil terus meminta maaf. Ya, hanya Al dan Lily. Lalu James?

"Ah.. emm.. Dad, maaf—"

"Kau berhasil, son!" kata Harry menatap tajam putra sulungnya. Inilah yang diharapkan dirinya ketika mendapatkan James pertama kali. Saat Ginny berhasil melahirkan James malam itu, Harry menangis haru. Ia sangat menginginkan anak pertamanya adalah laki-laki. Bukan karena demi mempertahankan nama keluarga Potter agar tetap ada di generasi selanjutnya, tapi karena sebuah alasan lain.

Harry ingin menjadikan anak pertamanya sebagai pemimpin dan pelindung bagi keluarga. Jika ia tak bisa, James lah penggantinya.

James tersenyum simpul dengan pujian sang ayah. "Thanks, Dad." Jawabnya.

"But, caranya bukan seperti ini. Ini berbahaya, walaupun kau bisa mengatasinya. Dad bangga padamu, Jamie!" Harry memanggil putranya dengan panggilan kecilnya.

Harry memeluk putranya begitu erat, mencium puncak kepalanya sambil terus menggumamkan rasa bangganya. "Tapi kau tetap harus dihukum." Bisik Harry tiba-tiba.

"Apa?" protes James.

"Ah, dan kalian juga tentunya," tunjuk Harry pada Al dan Lily. "Tunggu di rumah. Dad dan Mum akan beritahu apa hukuman yang tepat untuk kalian bertiga."

Paduan suara 'aagghh' dari ketika Potter kecil membuat mereka yang melihatnya tertawa bersama. Salah satunya adalah Petunia. Harry melihat satu-satunya bibi dari keluarga orang tuanya itu tersenyum melihat dirinya.

"Jangan terlalu keras, Potter."

"Yeah, aku tahu, Aunt." Balas Harry lantas merunduk di depan kursi roda Petunia. "Karena aku dan Ginny sangat menyayangi mereka, melebihi apapun." Lanjut Harry.

Petunia mengangguk-angguk paham. Air matanya meleleh keluar menuruni pipi keriputnya. Tangan Harry tergerak untuk mengusap air matanya. "Harry—"

"Husss, tak apa, Aunt Petunia. Maafkan aku jika memang masih tak berkenan bagimu."

"Aku.. a-aku maaf."

Dengan segala kerendahan hati, Harry mencium tangan Petunia penuh penghormatan. Semua yang melihatnya hanya bisa terdiam. Terharu.

* * *

Setelah semua sadar, Harry dan yang lainnya berpamitan untuk kembali. Hanya ada satu kendaran di sana, mobil Dudley. Ya, karena Harry, Lily, Jerome, dan Ron datang ke panti dengan berapparate. Jadilah, mereka akan pulang dengan ikut bersama mobil Dudley.

"Kerumahku dulu, ya, Jero, Ron. Aku sudah menghubungi Ginny untuk menyiapkan makan malam untuk kita semua. Aku sudah meminta Hermione dan anak-anakmu untuk ikut juga." Pinta Harry sambil menunggu Dudley dan Sarah yang masih ada di dalam.

Dari kejauhan, mereka akhirnya melihat Dudley dan Sarah keluar, namun.. tiba-tiba berhenti.

Dudley menarik tangan Sarah menahannya. "Sarah, aku—"

"Yeah. Aku tahu, Dudley. Meskipun aku masih tak ingin berpisah denganmu." Tutur Sarah.

"Bukan. Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf, padamu. Aku harusnya memahamimu, Sarah." Kata Dudley pelan. Ia sangat tahu bagaimana cara untuk berkomunikasi dengan Sarah ketika mereka baru saja bertengkar.

Hati Sarah sangatlah lembut. Dudley tak pernah berani jika di saat seperti itu ia kembali marah apalagi membentak Sarah. Ibu dari anak-anaknya, yang sangat ia cintai.

"Aku selalu memaafkanmu, Dudley. Karena sebagai istri yang baik, aku harus menghormati suamiku sendiri. Salah satunya dengan memaafkan kesalahannya dengan hati yang tulus—"

"Dan kau memang istriku yang baik. Dan selamanya akan seperti itu."

Sarah terhenyak dengan penjelasan Dudley yang tiba-tiba. Pria jangkung itu tersenyum manis. "Aku tak akan menceraikanmu, Sarah. I love you!"

"Awww!" para anak bersorak kaget ketika Dudley menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Sarah. Lily dan Al berteriak histeris saat mata anak-anaknya melihat sesuatu yang terlampau dewasa bagi usia mereka.

Harry pun tak sengaja melihat adegan romantis itu langsung menarik kedua anaknya dan menutup mata mereka. "Jangan dilihat!" kata Harry masih menutup mata Al dan Lily sekaligus.

"Ahh Daddy, tapi aku kan sudah sering melihat Dad dan Mum berciuman!" protes Lily.

"Iya, aku ingin tahu apa bedanya kalau Uncle Dudley dan Aunt Sarah yang berciuman." Balas Al.

Ron dan Jerome terbahak bersama melihat keluguan Al dan Lily. Sementara James, "oh my God! Berciumannya sampai seperti itu. Bibir Aunt Sarah digi— aagghh!"

 _"I can handle it, sir!"_ Jerome kini beralih mendekati James dan menutup kedua mata anak laki-laki itu dengan telapak tangannya.

"Aaagg tolong! Uncle Jero, lepas! Mataku oh.. mataku! Aaaggghh!" James berontak sambil mengehntak-hentakkan kakinya ingin dilepaskan.

Jerome terus bertahan, dengan kungkungan tangannya, lantas berkata, "kau masih kecil, James. Sama saja ciuman mereka dengan ciuman ayah dan ibumu, kok." Goda Jerome langsung mendapat sorotan tajam dari Harry.

 _"Just kidding, Mr. Potter."_ Seru Jerome puas.

Yeah, kepercayaan itu memang yang utama. Karena kebahagiaan lahir salah satunya dari rasa saling percaya.

 **~o0o~**

* * *

 **#**

Bagaimana? Apa benar tebakan kalian soal tersangkanya? Hayo! Anne di sini baru pertama pakai karakter psikopat, loh. Semoga nyambung ya sama karakter Scoot dengan ciri-ciri psikopat biasanya. Anne pernah baca soal ilmu kejiwaan, dan tentang psikopat ya kayak gitu sifatnya. Kalau salah, maaf, ya! Anggap saja itu hanya untuk tuntutan cerita, *Anne selalu begitu, lupakan* :P

Semoga waktu bacanya nggak bosen, ya. Anne takut banget soalnya kepanjangannya. Yeahhh dan keputusan Anne buat fic ini, Anne setuju buatkan epilognya. Tepuk tangan!

Jadi ditunggu, ya! Anne sudah mulai rancangkan cerita buat epilognya. Anne tunggu reviewnya! So, semoga terhibur! Anne sayang kalian!

 _ **Thanks,**_

Anne x


	11. Epilogue

_**Hi, everyone!**_

Anne muncul lagi, nih. Maaf lama. Tugas Anne banyak banget. Bahkan minggu ini kayak nggak bisa napas. Aduhhh.. seperti yang Anne bilang sebelumnya, Anne setuju buat epilognya. Semoga suka, ya. Chapter epilog ini sama panjangnya dengan yang chapter kemarin. Jadi, semoga nggak bosen. Baca dua hari kalau nggak tahan. Terima kasih buat kalian semua, review kalian, **aliciakeynes, DiahImbarsiwi15, ninismsafitri, Gabby-chann, mitsuka sakurai, Gary O Donut, Mrs Sangster, Syarazeina, Afadh, Dande Liona, Narusasu my love, rikudou always, RiverHazel1390, dan para guest yang nggak tahu namanya.**

Anne seneng banget bisa menghibur di sela kesibukan kalian dan kesibukan Anne juga. Semoga chapter terakhir ini benar-benar bisa menghibur. Langsung saja, ya. Semoga nggak bosen.

 _ **Happy reading!**_

* * *

Seperti yang dikatakan Harry pada Jerome dan Ron sebelumnya, di kediamannya Harry akan mengadakan makan malam bersama. Harry meminta Ginny dibantu Hermione agar memasak makanan yang banyak dan beragam untuk mereka semua. Sambil menunggu Harry dan yang lainnya kembali, Ginny mempersiapkan tempat khusus bagi mereka untuk acara makan nanti.

"Apa Dudley dan Sarah juga ikut, Gin?" tanya Hermione dibantu Rose mengiris kue yang mereka buat. Hermione lebih pandai membuat kue dibandingkan memasak. Takaran yang pas dan teknik mengolah yang sudah pasti, memudahkan Hermione membuatnya daripada memasak sup atau masakan lain yang lebih mengutamakan insting dalam memberi rasa. Namun, itu hal mudah bagi Ginny. Ia telah terbiasa membantu Molly memasak sejak ia remaja. Semua rahasia dapur Weasley sangat ia hapal.

Ginny mengayunkan tongkatnya ke arah meja makan keluarga. Meja putih berukuran sedang itu kini melayang pelan dan berubah. Lebih tepatnya melebar. "Nah, entahlah. Harry tak bilang." Ia berhenti mengayunkan tongkatnya. Hugo melirik Ginny bingung.

"Bagaimana kursinya, Aunt Ginny? Hanya ada lima?" tanya Hugo menghitung kursi makan yang memang telah tersedia di sana. Ginny berpikir sejenak sebelum mengetukkan ujung tongkatnya ke kursi yang biasa digunakan Harry.

 _Plup plup plup!_ Kursi di sana satu persatu menggandakan diri. "Nanti kalau Uncle Dudley dan Aunt Sarah ikut kita tambah dua lagi, Hugo." Kata Ginny. Hugo tersenyum lantas membantu menata kursi yang masih berdempetan.

Lima belas menit kemudian, suara mobil menepi terdengar dari dalam ruang makan. Ginny sedang menuang pasta ketika Rose memanggilnya agar keluar. "Uncle Harry dan yang lainnya sudah datang, Aunt." Panggil Rose. "Biar aku yang menyiapkannya ke meja." Ginny menyerahkan mangkuk besar berisi pasta yang baru matang pada Rose. Putri pertama Ron dan Hermione itu memang suka sekali membantu Ginny memasak ketika berkunjung ke rumahnya.

"Kau tak ikut, Dudley? Sarah? Ginny dan Hermione sudah menyiapkan makan malam untuk kita semua." Tawar Harry setelah mereka semua turun dari mobil. Ginny dan Hermione tampak keluar dari dalam rumah ikut mendekat.

Sarah yang lebih dulu tersenyum menyapa keduanya ketika datang. "Tidak, Harry. Kami harus pulang. Aku dan Dudley ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua saja. Kami mau memperbaiki semuanya." Kata Sarah merangkul lengan kanan Dudley.

"Semoga malam kalian menyenangkan. Sungguh, aku dan Sarah sangat berterima kasih pada kalian semua. Harry, semuanya. Aku tak tahu harus membalas semua kesalahanku dengan apa. Maaf."

"Dudley, semuanya telah selesai. Aku, dan kami semua berharap hubungan kita tidak lagi seperti dulu. Kita semua keluarga. Siapa yang membutuhkan akan saling menolong." Kata Harry. Ia menyalami Dudley sebelum pasangan Dursley itu melaju pulang meninggalkan rumah Harry.

James memiring-miringkan kepalanya seolah menemukan sesuatu yang sangat ia butuhkan saat ini. Makanan. Hidungnya kembang kempis mencium aroma menggoda dari arah pintu yang terbuka. "Mum—" panggil James.

"Apa, James? Lihat sendiri." Suara Ginny bak mengomando James, dan juga Ron, berlari masuk. Hermione memukul pantat Ron keras mengingatkan agar tak berlari.

Di dalam, Rose menyapa Lily yang tampak lemas di sisi Ginny. "Kau tak apa, Lils?" tanya Rose pelan. Lily diam saja. Ia duduk di sisi Hermione sementara Lily duduk di bangku depan ibunya. Ia sendiri duduk berhadapan dengan Al.

"Kalian mandi dulu saja sebelum makan. Hermione, kau tadi bawa pakaian ganti Ron, kan?" tanya Ginny pada sang kakak ipar, Hermione mengganguk. "Kalau Jerome, kau bisa pakai pakaian Harry. Aku akan carikan. Sepertinya ukuran kalian sama."

Ginny mempersilakan Jerome agar masuk ke kamar tamu yang telah tersedia kamar mandi di dalamnya. Sementara Ron di minta untuk mandi di kamar mandi lantai bawah. Para anak sudah masuk ke kamar masing-masing untuk berebut kamar mandi di lantai dua. Sedangkan Harry, ia memilih meminta Ginny untuk ikut bersamanya ke kamar. Toh di kamar mereka terdapat kamar mandi juga.

"Ada apa, Harry? Kau mandilah. Aku mau ambil pakaianmu untuk dipakai Jerome. Kasihan dia, nanti antarkan, ya." Pinta Ginny di depan lemari pakaian Harry.

Harry mengangguk pelan sebelum ia berbisik pada Ginny, "aku mau merundingkan denganmu soal.. hukuman untuk anak-anak," katanya. Ginny tersenyum. Paham.

* * *

"Wow, terima kasih, Mr. Potter, sudah mengajak makan malam. Ahh lama sekali aku tak makan bersama dengan keluarga besar. Dan pakaiannya.. aku sungguh terima kasih, sir." Ujar Jerome selepas duduk di kursinya. Ia ada di posisi ujung meja. Berhadapan dengan Harry yang duduk di depannya. Cukup jauh meski mereka berhadapan.

Harry tersenyum senang melihat Jerome tak sedingin sebelumnya. "Mangkanya, cepat menikah. Aku lihat kau sudah sangat lengket dengan.. siapa namanya, Ron?" tanya Harry.

"Em.. Valerie Heberden. Emm.. Valerie—"

"Ditelan dulu, Ronald!" Hermione menyodorkan air ke arah Ron. Suaminya itu baru saja menghabiskan bolu coklat buatan Hermione dan Ginny.

James dan Al tampak lahap menikmati kentang dan semangkuk sup krim jagung di hadapan mereka. Ditambah potongan roti dan beberapa makanan lezat lainnya. Sedangkan Lily, ia sama sekali tidak selera. Seperti biasa. sedikitpun tak menyentuh makanannya.

"Ehem," suara dehem Harry membuat tawa Jerome, Ron, Ginny dan yang lainnya berhenti sejenak. Semua mata menatap Harry. Mulutnya masih mengunyah sosis goreng kesukaannya. "Berhubung semuanya sudah mulai menikmati makanan penutup, tapi.. rupanya bahkan ada satu orang yang belum menyentuh makanannya." Kata Harry coba menyinggung Lily.

Ginny paham arah bicara Harry lantas melirik ke arah Lily yang duduk di sisinya. "Dan—" Ginny ikut menyambung, "sayang sekali kalau makanan sebanyak ini tidak dimakan. Bukan begitu, Daddy?" tanya Ginny berlebihan.

Harry mengangguk. Ia mengambilkan semangkuk sup ayam dengan sayuran lantas diserahkan pada Ginny. "Berhubung kalian bertiga baru saja melakukan kesalahan yang tidak bisa dibilang sederhana, Daddy punya hukuman untuk kalian. Dan yang pertama.. untuk Lily." kata Harry disambut gelak tawa keluarga Ron dan Jerome. Ginny hanya tersenyum simpul sementara ketiga anaknya ternganga tak percaya.

"Rasakan itu," bisik Rose ada Al.

Lily, badannya meremang memikirkan hukuman apa yang akan ia terima dari kedua orang tuanya. Disaksikan banyak keluarga dan sahabat orang tuanya, Lily menggelengkan kepalanya tak suka. Ia menjadi tersangka pertama yang akan dijatuhi hukuman.

Kini Ginny telah mengambil mangkuk yang telah diisi sup oleh Harry. Ia mengadukknya dan menunjukkan beberapa daging, kentang, dan sayur-sayuran di dalamnya. Wortel, brokoli, buncis, jamur, biji jagung, polong, dan beberapa sayuran lain. Lily tak kuat untuk melihat apa saja isi sup itu. "Tidak enak," batin Lily.

"Daddy dan Mummy sepakat untuk memberi hukuman yang paling nikmat sepanjang sejarah untukmu, Lily sayang." Ujar Ginny menghadapkan badannya ke arah Lily. Tepat di sisinya. "Mummy tidak menghukum apapun sekarang, Daddy hanya meminta Mum memberikan hukuman dengan menyuapi kamu makan saja. Enak, kan?" lanjutnya

Suara kikikan terdengar dari Jerome dan Hugo yang tertawa bersama. Mereka tahu Lily sangatlah susah makan dan membenci sayuran. "Itu pasti hukuman terberat untuk Lily, Uncle. Makan." bisik Hugo.

"Benar sekali. _Oh poor Lily!"_ jawab Jerome.

"Aku nggak mau, Mummy!" keluh Lily dengan suara memelas.

"Makan, nak. Daddy tidak akan menghukum berat karena kau hanya dijebak kakak-kakakmu, tapi kesalahanya adalah kau mau saja. Jadi, kau tetap Daddy hukum, Lily. Hukumannya, kamu harus makan teratur dengan sayuran selama satu bulan. Daddy begitu juga Mummy tidak menerima penolakan dalam bentuk apapun itu. Dan untuk siapapun juga, terutama kalian berdua, James dan Al, jika ketahuan kalian membantu memakan makanan Lily, siap-siap mendapat perpanjangan hukuman. Untuk permulaan, Mum akan menyuapimu, sayang." Kata Harry memulai menjelaskan apa saja hukuman bagi Lily.

Dengan berlinang air mata, Lily memakan suap demi suapan sup yang diberikan Ginny. Mengunyahnya dan menelannya cepat-cepat. Lily benci makan, apalagi sayuran.

"Kalau hukumannya makan, sih, oke oke saja—"

"Makan? Oh tidak, James. Itu khusus untuk Lily. Hukuman untukmu, tunggu setelah Daddy menjelaskan hukuman untuk Al terlebih dahulu." Harry kini beralih menatap Al yang sejak tadi duduk anteng tanpa banyak berbicara.

Al menatap pria yang sangat mirip dengannya itu penuh ketakutan. Namun berbeda dengan ekspresi sang ayah, ekspresi Harry. Ia tersenyum melihat putra keduanya yang begitu polos. Begitu terlihat rasa bersalah ketika ia siap mengatakan hukuman yang akan putranya terima.

"Daddy baru saja mendapat telepon dari Mr. Rull, guru olimpiademu. Kau mengenalnya, Al?" tanya Harry. Al mengagguk membenarkan.

"Mr. Rull mengabarkan pada Dad bahwa ia mencarimu hari ini sebelum jam pulang sekolah tiba. Tapi ternyata kau tidak ada. Menurut Mr. Warren, guru kimiamu, kau pulang lebih dulu karena menyelesaikan ujian kimia lebih awal. Benar begitu, Albus?"

Lagi Al mengangguk pelan. Ia berkeringat. Takut jika gurunya itu mencarinya karena ketahuan lari dari sekolah. "Dan.. Mr. Rull mengabarkan pada Dad bahwa hasil olimpiade Kimia yang kau ikuti beberapa hari lalu sudah keluar."

"Olimpiade kimia itu apa?" bisik Jerome pada Hugo, namun Rose yang mendengarnya mencoba menjawab dengan pelan.

"Itu semacam pertandingan adu pintar tentang kimia. Ahh.. kalau di dunia sihir, kimia itu seperti—"

"Pelajaran ramuan. Ada cairan, perhitungan, dan pengetahuan yang lain. Yah, hampir sama, Jero." Sambung Hermione. Jerome lantas mengangguk-angguk.

Harry kembali melanjutkan. "Dan hasilnya.. tim kimiamu... kalah."

Suara Harry disambut suara desahan lemas dari mereka yang ikut tegang menunggu hasilnya. Harry pun ikut lemas mengatakannya. "Tapi," cepat-cepat Harry memotong, "kau juara satu dalam kategori individu, Al. Congratulation!"

Sontak teriakan bahagia menggema di seluruh ruang makan. Satu persatu orang menyalami Al dan mengacak-acak rambutnya. Ginny bangkit dari bangkunya dan mencium puncak kepala Al sangat menggebu-gebu.

"Dan lusa kau diminta untuk ke acara penyerahan medali di lokasi yang sama tempat Rose dulu mengambil medali olimpiadenya." Lanjut Harry penuh kebanggaan.

Namun, itu semua tak berlangsung lama saat Harry kembali menyingung hukuman yang akan Al terima. "Daddy pinjam ponselmu sebentar, Al! Kemarikan!" pinta Harry meminta.

"Ponselku akan Dad sita?" Al mulai melotot.

"Ow, tidak. Dad tahu ponsel, laptop, komputer adalah separuh jiwamu, Al. Dad hanya mengeceknya sebentar." Harry akhirnya menerima ponsel Al dan membuka sesuatu dari serangkaian angka yang ia tekan. Suara berdentum pelan keluar ketika senyum Harry mengembang. Hasil informasi yang keluar dari ponsel itulah yang membuat Harry tiba-tiba tersenyum puas.

Jantung Al berdetak cepat ketika ia menerima kembali ponselnya yang menunjukkan rentetan tulisan di layarnya. "What? Dad memutus koneksi internetku?"

Tulisan berbunyi sisa kuota Al yang menipis membuatnya sesak napas ketika Harry menjelaskan akan menghentikan sementara koneksi data dari ponselnya. "Begitu juga koneksi internet di rumah ini. Dad sudah matikan dan pastikan akan kembali berfungsi sampai liburan nanti."

"Hanya sampai liburan tiba?" ulang Al.

"Ow, bukan sampai liburan tiba, ya, tapi sampai liburan berakhir." Perjelas Harry sambil tersenyum tak bersalah.

Al menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas meja. Lemas. Ia berpikir itu sangatlah lama. Liburan saja baru akan datang satu bulan lagi. Ditambah liburan itu sendiri, Al akan mati jika lama-lama tak berhubungan dengan internet. "Duniaku akan hancur!" gerutu Al dengan suara isakan-isakan dramatis. Ia satu-satunya keluarga Potter yang sangat cinta dengan dunia maya.

"Buat saja sebagai latihan penyesuaian diri saat nanti kau berangkat ke Hogwarts. Di Hogwarts tak ada sinyal ponsel apalagi wifi, Al. Belajarlah untuk tidak tergantung dengan internet, sayang." Sambung Ginny masih menyuapi Lily.

"Tidak bisa.. itu kejam sekali, Mummy! Tanpa internet, oh mau apa aku!" ratap Al tidak percaya.

Jerome kembali bingung dengan istilah Muggle lain yang baru ia dengar. Seperti internet, Jerome sungguh kebingungan membayangkan apa itu internet yang sampai membuat Al seperti akan kehilangan dunianya.

"Bagi para Muggle jaman sekarang, internet adalah segalanya, Jero. Bahkan untuk Al juga. Kita bisa melihat dunia bahkan hanya dengan internet. Banyak hal yang bisa kita lakukan dengan internet. Itulah mengapa Al sampai seperti itu. Kasihan dia." Kata Hermione.

"Dan kau James!"

Tibalah giliran hukuman apa yang akan diterima oleh sang otak segala masalah. "James Sirius Potter. Daddy tidak menyangka ide-ide gilamu itu sungguh luar biasa." Harry membukanya dengan meluapkan rasa bangganya pada James. Bangga tentang ulah kenakalan putra sulungnya.

"Kau sangat berani, James, Daddy salut padamu. Sungguh. Tapi.. itu sangat berbahaya, son. Kau masih terlalu muda. Dan kesalahanmu yang lain adalah mengikutsertakan kedua adikmu juga dalam aksimu itu. Tapi.. Daddy bangga karena kau bertanggung jawab untuk menjaga mereka juga. Itu yang Dad inginkan darimu sebagai anak tertua."

James diminta untuk berdiri dan menghampiri Harry dibangkunya. James berjalan pelan menghampiri ayahnya dengan mulut terkatup rapat. Rambut acak-acakannya sangat mirip dengan Harry. Begitu pula dengan bibir, hidung dan pipinya. Ia hanya memiliki mata Ginny serta leher dan postur tubuh tinggi yang diturunkan dari darah Weasley Ginny. James tumbuh menjadi anak laki-laki yang tampan dan memiliki pesona bak pangeran tampan.

Harry mengakui itu, bahkan sejak James lahir.

"Dengan segala kenakalanmu, James, Daddy sudah bingung mau menghukummu apa. Kaupun pasti sudah biasa mendapat hukuman itu, kan? Tapi kau tetap saja nakal." Kata Harry mendapat sorakan setuju dari beberapa orang.

James tersenyum lantas berkata, "sorry, Dad. Aku tak bisa berjanji aku akan menjadi anak baik dan kalem. Sungguh." Kata James.

"Tidak bisa berjanji, demi jenggot Merlin, James. Kau memang tidak bisa sembuh dari sifat usilmu itu. Tapi.. Dad harap kau bisa terus mengimbangi rasa tanggung jawabmu itu. Dad bangga karena kau masih bisa berprestasi meski keusilanmu sudah kronis."

Harry membawa James dalam pelukannya dan mengusap-usap rambut hitam putranya dengan gemas. "Dan hukumanmu sekarang adalah.. tidak ada bola basket di rumah. Ring yang terpasang di halaman belakang sudah Dad copot dan tidak ada lagi musik rock terdengar di rumah ini."

"What!" James berteriak.

"Kesimpulannya, bola basket beserta ringnya, gitar listrikmu akan Dad tahan dan tidak ada uang jajan sampai tiga bulan penuh."

"Jangan! Oh please, Dad. Tidak cukupkah kau sita bola basketku saja, kenapa harus gitarku juga? Lalu uangnya? Uangku menipis gara-gara membayar taksi tadi—"

Kepala Harry menggeleng ke kanan kiri, menolak segala permohonan ampun dari James yang penuh drama. Tidak ada yang membelanya, hanya olokan dan tawa dari orang-orang yang melihat keterpurukan James tepat di depan ayahnya sendiri.

"Dan Dad masih punya hukuman spesial untukmu, tapi besok Dad beritahu."

Malam semakin larut ketika Jerome berpamitan untuk kembali ke rumahnya dengan jalur floo. Begitu juga Ron. Mereka semua berterima kasih atas makan malam yang dihidangkan beserta tontonan gratis tiga Potter cilik yang dihabisi mental mereka oleh Harry. Malam yang menyenangkan.

Para anak memilih bersantai di depan televisi sambil menunggu kedua orang tua mereka membersihkan meja makan. Suara sihir yang ikut membantu pekerjaan itu sesekali memancing rasa ingin tahu James yang tahun depan akan menjalani tahun pertamanya di Hogwarts.

"Kau kenapa, James? Melihat apa?" tanya Al masih tak melepaskan pandangannya dari televisi. Acara malam ini menampilkan beberapa video klip musik terbaru yang sedang ramai diputar di radio-radio Inggris.

James kembali bersandar di sisi sofa. "Aku hanya penasaran dengan Mum dan Dad. Apa mereka pernah berciuman seperti Uncle Dudley dan Aunt Sarah tadi, ya?" tanya James.

"Hey, lihat itu. Yang memerankan Ed Sheeran seperti Uncle Ron, ya?" panggil Lily menunjuk layar televisi yang sedang menayangkan video musik Lego House milik penyanyi Inggris, Ed Sheeran.

James dan Al memusatkan pandangan mereka ke arah layar televisi dan memikirkan hal yang sama. "Mirip!" teriak James dan Al bersamaan.

Lagu milik Taylor Swift selanjutnya di tayangkan. Lily yang cukup hapal dengan lagu Blank Space ikut bernyanyi dengan merdu. Lily memang pandai bernanyi. Dengan mengikuti gaya Taylor Swift di video tersebut, Lily mendapat tawa dari kedua kakaknya. "Dasar centil!" teriak James.

Karena ketiganya belum pernah melihat video tersebut, mereka sangat mengamati segala aksi penyanyi wanita berbakat itu hingga lagu berjalan di menit-menit terakhir. "Videonya keren, ya. Rumahnya seperti istana." Komentar Al.

"Aktornya tampan juga. Mungkin kalau aku sudah dewasa pasti aku yang diajak dalam video itu." Kata James berandai-andai. Al memukul kepalanya pelan.

"Aku ingin punya kuda seperti itu." ujar Lily ikut-ikutan. Lily tidak lagi ikut bergoyang, ia hanya ikut menggerakkan mulutnya sambil melihat video itu takzim.

Namun.. tepat di beberapa menit terakhir, "aaaaggghhhhh!" Lily, Al, dan James berteriak karena satu adegan yang mereka lihat dengan jelas.

"Ada apa?" Ginny berlari terburu-buru menuju ruang keluarga melihat apa yang membuat ketiga anaknya berteriak bersamaan. Tapi apa yang dilihat Ginny? James, Al, dan Lily tetap memusatkan mata mereka pada layar tv, tanpa berkedip.

Harry ikut mendekat dan melihat anak-anaknya yang masih diam terpaku menatap tv. "Taylor Swift?" tanya Harry bingung.

"Seperti itu yang sempat aku lihat tadi, Al, Lily. Uncle Dudley melakukannya seperti Taylor Swift pada aktor itu—"

"Lihat apa?" tanya Ginny coba memancing.

"Uncle Dudley mencium bibir Aunt Sarah sampai menggigitnya. Menariknya—"

Ginny buru-buru mematikan televisi yang kini manayangkan video musik dari Sam Smith. James dan kedua adiknya berteriak tak suka. "Kenapa dimatikan?" protes James.

"Tidak, ini sudah malam. Nanti kalian melihat yang aneh-aneh lagi. Seperti tadi, kalian masih kecil." protes Ginny berusaha menjaga tontonan anak-anaknya. Ginny tahu jika video yang terakhir mereka lihat tidaklah bagus ditonton oleh anak-anak.

Harry mendekat saat Ginny membisikkan, "aku tak mau mereka bertanya tentang video musik itu, mengapa dua pria menikah? Dan aku tak mungkin menjelaskan tentang homoseksual pada anak-anak yang belum genap 11 tahun," bisik Ginny mengungkit video Sam Smith yang hampir saja disaksikan para anak itu.

"Aneh-aneh bagaimana, Mum? Tadi videonya bagus sekali. Rumahnya besar dan tamannya indah sekali." Protes Lily.

"Lalu kenapa kalian berteriak?" Harry membalik pertanyaan putrinya.

Al menggaruk kepalanya. Meskipun tidak gatal. "Tadi ada adegan—"

"Taylor Swift menggigit bibir bawah aktor itu setelah menciumnya. Mirip sekali seperti Uncle Dudley dan Aunt Sa—"

"Apa, James?" Giliran Ginny yang berteriak. "Harry, kenapa kau tak menghalangi mereka?" Ginny beralih kepada Harry. Menuntut penjelasan.

"Al dan Lily sudah. Sekaligus menutup mata mereka. Tapi tanganku hanya dua, James dipegang Jerome," suara Harry terhenti lantas melanjutkan, "tapi terlambat." Ujar Harry takut-takut.

"Mereka berciuman, Mum. Bahkan saling menggigit bibir. Oh demi Merlin, itu.. ihhh, apakah kalian juga begitu?"

Deg! Harry dan Ginny tahu jika apa yang ditanyakan James tadi keluar dari pikiran lugunya. James tetaplah anak-anak. "Bagaimana? Apakah kalian seperti itu juga?" tanyanya lagi semakin penasaran.

"Hah, kalian masih kecil, anak-anak. Urusan berciuman itu tinggal pasangannya. Merek sampai saling menggigit itu artinya mereka saling mencintai—" Suara Harry terpotong ketika Lily ikut bertanya.

Anak kelas tiga itu memandang ibu dan ayahnya penuh tanda tanya besar. "Itu artinya kalian sudah pernah berciuman seperti itu. Kalian saling mencintai bukan?" tanya Lily sangat menggemaskan.

"Ow, tentu saja, sayang. Kami saling mencintai. Kalau tidak, kalian bertiga tidak mungkin lahir." Tutur Harry begitu menggebu. Ginny ia tarik dalam pelukannya lantas berciuman cepat di depan anak-anak mereka.

James bersiul ramai diikuti sorakan semangat Al dan Lily yang bertepuk tangan melihat orang tua mereka berciuman. "Ciuman biasa." kata Al sedikit kecewa.

"Yang tidak biasa, kalian tidak boleh lihat—"

Harry dan Ginny ditarik oleh ketiga Potter hingga bergelimpangan di atas karpet. Mereka berlima saling menggelitik ditengah malam. Tanpa rasa kantuk, yang hanya adalah rasa kekeluargaan yang begitu hangat.

"Bagaimana rasanya, Dad?" tanya James tiba-tiba pada Harry.

Sang ayah hanya tersenyum sambil mengacak rambut James. "Nanti saat kau mulai jatuh cinta dan punya mental yang kuat, kau akan rasakan sendiri."

"Ciuman pertama! Oh, bagaimana ciuman pertama kalian, Mum dan Dad? Di mana kalian melakukan ciuman pertama?" tanya Lily.

Harry dan Ginny kembali berhadapan. Mereka berlima bersandar di kaki sofa sambil berpelukan. Para anak lebih memeluk Harry, begitu juga Ginny. "Emm kalau Mum di suatu tempat yang sepi."

"Kalau Mum? Berarti bukan dengan Dad?" Al mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Tentu saja, kami mendapat ciuman pertama kami dengan orang yang berbeda. Masing-masing." Jawab Ginny santai.

Lagi-lagi para anak berteriak kaget mendengar cerita itu. Lily memaksa agar Ginny dan begitu juga Harry agar menceritakan ciuman pertama mereka. Dimulai dari Ginny, ia menceritakan secara detail bagaimana Dean dulu menciumnya di..

"Tree Broom Sticks?" potong Harry dengan wajah tak suka. Ia ingat, ia melihat sendiri Ginny berciuman.

"Oh, bukan. Sebelum itu, sayang." Ginny mulai memancing rasa cemburu Harry. Dan mulai berhasil.

Ginny memeluk Lily lantas bercerita, "Uncle Dean mengajak Mum ke belakang kastil dan.. mencium Mummy." Kata Ginny penuh aura menggoda. Ditambah suara gelak tawa ketika anak-anak ikut terbawa dengan cerita Ginny.

Harry? Ia diam sambil melipat kedua tangannya ke depan dada. Merasakan panas saat Ginny menggambarkan bagaimana gerakan bibir Dean ketika menciumnya. Membayangkan bibir istrinya dinikmati oleh pria. "Mummy sempat menutup mata, Mum grogi—"

"Kenapa tak dilihat? Kalau Daddy?"

Suara Lily membuyarkan perasaan Harry yang campur aduk. "Kalau Daddy.. ah selain Mummy kalian, pacar Dad siapa lagi kalau bukan—"

"Cho Chang!" teriak James, Al, Lily bersamaan. Ketiganya beralih mengerubungi Harry menunggu cerita ciuman pertamanya.

Harry bersorak bahagia dalam hatinya. Kali ini ia tak mungkin kalah. Jika Ginny mulai memancing rasa cemburunya dan berhasil, ia pun harus bisa memancing rasa cemburu istrinya. Harry membenarkan kacamatanya yang turun akibat seragan gelitikan dari James tadi.

"Kalian tahu mistletoe?" tanya Harry. Para anak mengangguk tahu.

"Menurut kepercayaan banyak orang, siapapun yang berciuman di bawah mistletoe, cinta mereka akan awet. Dan Daddy menciumnya di sana, saat natal di Hogwarts."

Teriakan kembali menggema bahkan semakin kecang. Ginny kembali muram ketika Harry melirik ke arahnya sambil tersenyum puas menggodanya. "Dasar Harry." Gerutu Ginny kesal.

"Sudah-sudah.. sebelum kalian tanya rasanya bagaimana, sudah waktunya tidur. Jadi, tidurlah, anak-anak!"

"Nggak mau, lanjutkan ceritanya, Dad!" teriak James kembali memohon. Posisi mereka berempat sudah berubah berbaring di atas karpet dengan kepala diletakkan di atas bantal-bantal sofa. Entah sejak kapan.

Ginny memilih berdiri dan berjalan menuju dapur. "Mau kemana?" tanya Harry.

"Di dapur masih berantakan perlu dibersihkan," jawab Ginny ketus meninggalkan Harry dan anak-anaknya.

Ginny sempurna cemburu. Ia sendiri saat itu tahu Harry sedang sangat dekat dengan Cho dan ketika mereka telah menikah, Harry sempat menceritakan ciumannya dengan Cho. Ya, tentu rasa cemburu itu ada. Begitu juga malam ini. "Kenapa, sih! Aaagghh!" Ginny geram pada dirinya sendiri yang begitu tak suka ketika Harry mulai menceritakan tentang Cho. "Perempuan lain, kan, banyak! Kenapa harus Cho!"

Hampir dua puluh menit Ginny membersihkan dapur. Menata piring-piring yang telah bersih dan memasukkan beberapa makanan yang tak habis ke lemari pendingin. Ia siap kembali untuk bersiap tidur. Ketika ia melintas ke ruang keluarga, matanya menangkap kaki kecil yang tertekuk miring. Itu Al. Ginny melihat lebih dekat dan tampaklah Harry sedang mengelus-elus kepala Lily yang berada di sisi kirinya. Nyaman memeluk bagian perut Harry. Sama dengan dua putranya, James dan Al berada di sisi kiri dan kanan pundak Harry. Tertidur pulas.

"Shhhtt, mereka tertidur." Cegah Harry agar Ginny tak membuat suara gaduh.

Ginny membantu menyingkirkan badan James terlebih dulu dari badan Harry. Kemudian Al dan terakhir Lily agar Harry dapat berdiri. "Ssshh.. tidur lagi, sayang!" desisan Harry menenagkan Lily yang sempat terusik ketika ia mengangkat tubuh Lily dari badannya.

"Mereka tertidur." Bisik Ginny.

"Yeah, mereka kelelahan setelah seharian berperang. Lihat, betapa damainya wajah mereka ketika tidur." Harry mendekati Ginny lantas mencium bibir istrinya begitu dalam.

Harry tersenyum melihat Ginny. "Maaf aku sudah membuatmu cemburu.. lagi."

Ginny hanya bisa diam. Ia mengakui ia tak suka dengan ulah Harry itu. "Aku juga. Kau tahu, kan, kalau hubunganku dulu dengan mereka hanya untuk memancing perasaanmu saja." Ginny mengelus pipi Harry lembut. Mengikuti lekuk tulang pipinya menuju ujung dagu Harry yang manis.

"Yeah.. dan aku menyadarinya terlambat. Kau sukses dan berakhir indah seperti ini."

Bibir mereka kembali bersatu. Melakukan seperti yang diceritakan James tentang Dudley dan Sarah di panti. Ya, mereka melakukannya tanpa dilihat oleh ketiga buah hati mereka. Ginny tertawa menyadari dirinya begitu gila dengan ciuman Harry.

Harry memalingkan wajahnya dari Ginny menatap anak-anak mereka. "Lihat," pinta Harry. "Betapa indahnya hasil karya yang telah kita buat bersama." Kata Harry menunjuk James, Al, dan Lily yang tenang dalam tidur mereka.

Ginny memukul pelan dada Harry sambil terkikik geli.

"Oh, ya. Aku penasaran dengan hukuman untuk James yang kau janjikan esok. Kau tak mengatakannya padaku sebelumnya, kan, Harry?"

Harry mengangguk. "Yeah, jadi hukuman kedua untuk James adalah—"

* * *

Pergantian jam kali ini bersamaan dari beberapa kelas seperti mantera, rune, astronomi, herbologi, dan ramuan. Flo berjalan sendirian sambil memeluk buku ramuan bagi tingkat dua menuju satu lorong yang telah penuh oleh siswa Hogwarts lain. Flo menghentikan langkahnya ketika seseorang memanggilnya dari arah belakang.

Flo berbalik dan melihats siapa yang datang.

"Hilary? Ada apa?" Flo menyapa teman satu angkatannya yang berasal dari Gryffindor.

"Kau sudah mengerjakan tugas dari profesor—"

Suara Hilary terputus sampai ia menatap sesosok siswa berjubah di belakang tubuh Flo. "Ada apa, Hilary?" Flo kebingungan.

"A-aku pergi dulu, ya. Bukuku tertinggal di kelas. Bye!"

Hilary berlari kembali masuk ke dalam kelas dan meninggalkan Flo yang kebingungan dengan sikap sahabatnya itu. "Ada apa dengan Hi—"

"Sebodoh-bodohnya aku—"

James, berjalan di sisi Flo tanpa disadari sebelumnya. "James?"

"Aku ulangi lagi, sebodoh-bodohnya aku.. aku akan kerjakan tugasku sendiri. Tanpa mencontek pekerjaan orang lain." kata James menatap Flo tajam. Ia lantas tersenyum dan melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Jangan suka diperdaya teman. Waspada kalau kau bisa dimanfaatkan teman-temanmu, Flo. Bye! Hati-hati!" James melambaikan tangannya ke arah Flo yang pergi meninggalkannya setelah mengucapkan terima kasih.

Ya, James menjadi penjaga Flo ketika di Hogwarts. "Tugas yang mudah, Dad. Mungkin lain kali beri hukuman yang sedikit menantang. Training Auror mungkin. Hahaha!"

James pun berlalu dengan jubah Gryffindornya yang berkibar tertiup angin.

 **\- FIN -**

* * *

 **#**

Yeahhh akhirnya selesai juga. Setelah diserang tugas yang begitu banyak, dua hari Anne akhirnya bisa menyelesaikan epilog ini dengan.. lega!

Harapan Anne, semoga teman-teman bisa terhibur dengan cerita Anne ini. Terima kasih banyak buat yang sudah baca, favorit, dan follow fic Anne ini. Anne nggak tahu mau ngomong apa lagi selain terima kasih. Aaggghh Anne sayang kalian.

Dan untuk kisah selanjutnya, Anne berencana mau buat fic tetap di fandom Harry Potter tapi pairnya Harry/Hermione untuk edisi hari ibu. Bagaimana? Mau baca? Anne tunggu review kalian, ya! Sekali lagi Anne ucapkan terima kasih banyak! Anne sayang kalian semua! Peluk kalian! :D

 ** _Thanks,_**

Anne xoxo


End file.
